


The Child Between Two Worlds

by Zockerbestha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley/Aziraphale have a child, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sometimes cute, War, mention of rape, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 87,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha
Summary: They slept long, the warmth of each other felt so welcoming, felt like home. While they slept, not knowing what was yet to come, a little light began to form inside Aziraphale. A heartbeat, Aziraphale could feel it in his dreams and didn’t think anything of it. It felt nice, after all. When they woke up at last, they went about their day, but it was different now. Better.The Story of Eve, the daughter of the serpent of Eden and the Principality of the eastern gate.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	1. In the beginning

It all began with the end of the world that didn’t happen. An angel and a demon sat together in the demons flat, wine was being purred and they talked about things that neither of them thought would ever happen. Feelings.

  
«You know…I never thought I would tell you this…» Crowley drained his wine, the alcohol made this easier for him. «I…think I love you» he finally said, quietly. He was afraid, all his fears came crashing down on him. «We`re not friends! », «I don’t even like you! », «You go too fast form me…» he heard his angel say again, his body shaking.  
Aziraphale starred at him in disbelieve. He felt free and at peace, heaven couldn’t get to him anymore and because of that, he didn’t wait long. He grabbed Crowley firmly and pulled him towards him, pressing his lips on the demons. Said demon had stopped breathing, eyes wide and shocked. But that didn’t last long, soon he closed those golden eyes and felt like he was falling again, but instead in a lake of solver, he landed on his angel’s love. Aziraphale breathed heavy and pulled away, just slightly. «I love you too» he whispered and pulled the demon on top of him, kissing him deeper and letting his hands rest on Crowley’s waist. Crowley himself has lost all coherent thought. It was just himself and his love, the most beautiful angel, his Aziraphale.

  
One lead to the other and the two united their bodies. Making love, Crowley hated how it sounded, a demon wasn’t supposed to love after all, but any other word for their actions siemens invalid. His angel this close to him, his at last. Crowley didn’t think his joy could get even better, but then again, he didn’t know what the future held, neither did Aziraphale. But one thing they knew for certain: They won’t let anyone separate them ever again, neither hell nor heaven.  
After, they laid together, not an inch between them. Crowley held Aziraphale in his arms and gently let his hands run up and down the angels back. Aziraphale shivered and let out a sigh, he could still feel the pleasure from before as he slowly settled himself against his love. «D`you wanna sleep, angel? » Crowley asked, not stopping his movement. «It’s ridiculous…I don’t even need sleep» the angel laughed quietly and rubbed his eyes: «Yet…I still feel tired…would you lay here with me my…love? ». Crowley couldn’t stop smiling and kissed Aziraphales hair: «Of course, angel, anything for you».

  
They slept long, the warmth of each other felt so welcoming, felt like home. While they slept, not knowing what was yet to come, a little light began to form inside Aziraphale. A heartbeat, Aziraphale could feel it in his dreams and didn’t think anything of it. It felt nice, after all. When they woke up at last, they went about their day, but it was different now. Better.  
While they were busy looking after a bookshop and houseplants, the light inside Aziraphale grew, slowly. None of them thought much about it, was probably just their combined love for each other showing itself on the being of love himself.  
But soon, they had to think about it.


	2. Our gift

_A few months later_

Aziraphale felt heavy and sick. Angels don’t get sick, neither could demons, but that was beside the point. Crowley was as caring as ever, bringing Aziraphale his favourite desserts and some tea to his bed, massaging the swollen ankles of his love and even reading to him. Crowley let out a sigh: «What the hell is going on? ». Aziraphale locked at him, tired and weak: « I honestly don’t know…». Crowley felt helpless and couldn’t stop thinking that it was his fault. «Maybe…maybe I stained your grace while…while we…» he stammered helplessly. Aziraphale let his hand rest on Crowley’s cheek: «Nonsense my love…whatever this is, it isn’t your fault ». Crowley closed his eyes: « I don’t want to see you in pain…I love you so fucking much, I just can’t… » he stopped talking and hugged his angel as close as he could. Aziraphale felt a warmth spread through him. He began to pet the auburn hair of the demon. Aziraphale wanted to take the pain from Crowley somehow, even though he himself was in some pain. But that didn’t matter to him now.

They stayed like that for a while, before finally pushing the demon up a bit, so they could kiss. The world stopped spinning for a moment, they felt completely a peace. Until Aziraphale felt an urge and pushed the demon aside, snapping his fingers to miracle a bowl into his hand. He vomited. HE VOMITED?! He never had to, what was going on?! Crowley nearly screamed and started to pet Aziraphales back, trying desperately to help. Finally, the angel calmed down enough to miracle the bowl and its content out of existence.

He breathed heavy, trying, and failing, to smile. Crowley couldn’t help it and moved away: «What the fuck?! Did I make you...?! For SOMEONES sake! ». «Crowley, dear! It wasn’t you! I don’t know what happened…I just felt that suddenly…please stay here» Aziraphale almost cried, he was so scarred. Crowley rushed back to him, holding him close before taking out his Phone from his pocked. «Who are you calling? » Aziraphale asked weakly as the demon held the phone to his ear. «Book girl» is all he said. Aziraphale felt too tired to ask more and just fell asleep in Crowley’s arms.

_Half an hour later_

Crowley let Aziraphale rest and waited patiently for Anathema to arrive. «I came as fast as I could! » she breathed heavy as she entered the shop. « I-I don’t know what happened! He just threw up! I’ve known him for 6000 years and never EVER has that happened before!» Crowley felt like crying, but he wasn’t that pathetic, at least he likes to think that. «Okay, try to calm down…» Anathema held him in his arms for a moment: «Were going to figure this out». Crowley nodded and watched as she went in Aziraphales bedroom.

Aziraphale woke up, feeling lazy, but a bit better. Anathema sat at his side and held his hand. Aziraphale smiled at her: «Well hello, dearest». «Hey Aziraphale…how do you feel? » she smiled back. «To be honest…not all that great…but its bearable» he tried to laugh. «May I touch you? Maybe I can find something» Anathema said softly. He nodded and pulled the blanked of his body. It felt weird, he has never been touched like that. `So that’s what it would feel like when humans had to visit a doctor` he thought and watched her. After a while she sat back down, she looked confused. «What…What do you think? » he asked, a bit scarred again. «I have a question…» she said at last, Aziraphale nodded, and she asked: « Can an angel get…pregnant? ». Aziraphale looked at her, not sure where this went: «Well…I can’t be sure but…It shouldn’t be impossible…I suppose…so do you think I’m…?». She nodded slowly: «I think you are with child…At least that’s what it looks like, I can feel movement». Aziraphale touched his belly, trying to sense it. And at last, he did. He felt movement, a heartbeat and the light grew stronger. Aziraphale was pregnant. He felt panic, his eyes blew wide: «oh…. OH…». He couldn’t say more. «Are you okay? Should I tell Crowley? » Anathema held his hand again. Crowley! Aziraphale felt his stomach sink. What if Crowley doesn’t want children? What if he is angry? He didn’t want to think like that, but he was afraid. He slowly shook his head: «I-I`ll tell him later…Thank you so much Anathema».

She left soon after and Crowley poked his head into the bedroom: «Angel, you alright? ». Aziraphale couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face and Crowley was at his side immediately, holding him close: «W-What’s wrong? Are you dying or something?!». Aziraphale closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath. He loved the way Crowley smelled, how he felt and the love of them both together made him feel so much better, even while in fear. «Cro-Crowley…I-I’m not sure how you will receive this…news…so…» Aziraphale was shaking at this point and Crowley slowly lifted his face up to kiss his angel. Aziraphale felt instantly at peace. «Whatever you reveal now…it won’t change my feelings for you…I promise » Crowley whispered against his lips.

Aziraphale hid his face between Crowley’s neck and shoulder and took a deep breath: « …I’m…pregnant». All was quiet for a moment. Crowley hold his angel close to his heart, still processing what has been said. At last Crowley understood. They were going to be parents. He felt a few things…fear, relieve…but most importantly joy. Now Crowley couldn’t stop the tears and a sob escaped his throat. Aziraphale pulled away, terrified: « I-I’m sorry Crowley! Please don’t be angry, I didn’t know this would happen! ». Crowley wiped the tears away: «Angel…I’m not crying because I’m angry or-or sorry for what happened» he took the angels hand in his «I’m crying because I’m happy! ».

Aziraphale look at him, shocked, yes, but mostly just _relieved_. Crowley almost threw himself at him and pressed him down on the mattress to kiss him. Aziraphale felt a hand on his belly, slim fingers carefully running over the soft skin. Crowley felt the heartbeat and sighed at Aziraphales lips: «I love you…more than anything angel…and I’m so…so happy about this…». Aziraphale held him close and whispered into his ear: «I love you too…I’m so happy as well». They stayed like that, cuddling and letting their love surround them. They talked about what was going to happen, where they would live and what this child could look like.

Part demon, part angel, they weren’t sure what would happen. But they knew one thing for certain: Whatever happens, their child will be loved by them.


	3. Welcome, little one

_Some months passed_

Aziraphale went into labour. Crowley was afraid, terrified even! No one involved knew what was going to happen, HOW it was going to happen. Aziraphale changed his effort, being female seemed to be necessary, though no one was certain.

Aziraphale could handle the pain, he was a heavenly soldier once after all. But this was different. He felt dizzy and couldn’t form a coherent thought. Crowley held his hand tight, he felt powerless, he wanted to help his angel so bad. Anathema was between Aziraphales legs, checking what was happening and trying to help the angel as best she could.

«You’re doing great my love…You can do this; I know you can » Crowley kissed his temple. Aziraphale pressed, tried to push the child out of his shaking body. He felt embarrassed, besides Crowley no one else saw him this naked, but they needed Anathemas help, so Aziraphale tried to just get through with it.

_Hours later_

He made it. The soft cry of a child was all they heard in the room. Slowly, carefully Anathema held the child in her arms and cut the cord. A moment later, Aziraphales had a baby on his chest, holding it close and still kind of unable to process it. Crowley starred at the child and touched its head. The cries had stopped, and the baby was calm and quiet. Crowley had to sit down, otherwise he felt like he would have fallen unconscious. Aziraphale starred at him, then at the baby in his arms. He felt Crowley kiss his temple: «I’m so proud of you…thank you, I love you». Aziraphale smiled weakly: «I love you too». Anathema talked at last: «Congratulations! It seems to be a very healthy girl…May I take her a moment to clean her up? ». Both nodded and Anathema took the baby a few feet away.

«How you are feeling? » Crowley pet Aziraphales hair. He was worried, who knows how much damage had happened to his love while giving birth? Aziraphale smiled at him: «I’m alright, dear…just tired is all». He moved his hand over his lower body and healed himself best he could, with the little strength he had left. «You can rest as long as you want to, angel» Crowley kissed his lips. He was a father now; he still couldn’t believe his luck. But he was also, still, scared. What was their child? A demon? Angel? No one knew exactly and surely this birth didn’t go unnoticed. Heaven and hell will probably come soon to see what had taken place.

Aziraphale kissed his worries away for a while. Later that night, the three of them laid together in bed. Anathema had left them with instructions as best as she could. The child wasn’t human, although it looked like it. It didn’t matter now. Aziraphale was resting in Crowley’s arms while the baby laid on his chest. He looked at her with all the love he had in his vessel. He didn’t think such a small creature would give him this much joy, but it did.

When Aziraphale had rested a while and woke up, they finally talked about the name. «How could we forget to come up with a name for our child? » Aziraphale was laughing. «Yeah, I guess we didn’t think of that yet» Crowley laughed as well. «Do you have a name in mind, love?» Aziraphale asked curries. «Well, it might seem kind of ironic but…what about Eve? I mean it fits, giving that with her everything began, in the garden I mean…with us and…» Crowley began to stammer. Aziraphale rested his hand on his cheek: «I like that». Crowley took a deep breath to calm himself, forgetting that he didn’t have to breathe.

Eve, as her new name was now, began to move. Both looked at her, wondering what was happening. Eve opened her eyes, small, tiny eyes looking around a bit before finally settling on her parents. It’s the first time she opened her eyes and both Crowley and Aziraphale looked a bit shocked.

Her left eye was as blue as Aziraphales and her right a golden snake eye like Crowley’s. She smiled and closed them again, going back to sleep. «Oh Fuck» Crowley said at last and Aziraphale gave him a light tap on his arm: « Crowley! Do not curse in front of Eve!». «Sorry, sorry, you’re right…Its just…I kinda hoped…that she didn’t have my eyes…or not one of them as it is, so that she wouldn’t have to hide hers like I have to… » Crowley felt a pain inside of him. He can’t say if it is good or bad that she had one of his eyes. At least she doesn’t have both. « My love… » Aziraphale felt his lovers pain and wanted desperately to take it away somehow: «I know you don’t like your eyes, although I can’t see why. I love your golden glimmer when the sun shines, how your pupils dilate when you see something you like…and I’m so happy that she looks the way she does…» he gently ran his hand over Eves head «She has a part of you and a part of me…She is ours, us…and I love every part of her».

Crowley was at a loss for words. But he nodded at last, smiling a bit: « Thanks angel ». At the end, all three of them were asleep. Eve felt her parents around her and the love.

No one knew what she was, what she would be capable of. But to Aziraphale and Crowley, it didn’t matter.


	4. Powers

_Five years later_

As it turned out, not only Eves eyes gave away who her parents were, her hair did as well. She was blonde mostly but with clear streaks of auburn. She really was a combination of Crowley and Aziraphale.

« The hell you try`na do? » Crowley was laughing as Eve jumped up at him. «H-hold! » Eve said, she was still working on her speech, wasn’t quite sure how to talk yet, but Crowley understood. Her arms reached up to him, she jumped a little. Crowley bowed down and grabbed her softly, before lifting her up and holding her in his arms. Eve was his little sunshine. They were on their way home, Aziraphale was already waiting and preparing supper. But the plans changed rather quickly.

Crowley felt the presence of Hastur before he saw him. He was pulled into an ally and wrapped his arms tight around Eve. « Fuck off Hastur!» he warned him. It wasn’t the first time hell, or even heaven, were doing something like this. Soon after her birth both angels and demons had shown their interest in Eve, wanted her for themselves to study this new creature, that seemed to be neither of both and still both at the same time. Funny thing is, everyone was scarred. Aziraphale and Crowley because of the fear that their child could be taken away. The Demons because “Crowley” was able to survive holy water and the angels because “Aziraphale” won’t die from hellfire. All were scarred, except for Eve.

«Come on now Crowley! Aint no harm done » Hastur smiled cruelly at him. « Yet » Crowley responded. « We don’t want to harm her…just, you know…see what she can do» Hastur explained and reached towards Eve. Before Crowley had a chance to react, Eve did. As fast as lightning she grabbed Hastur wrist and yanked him forward, Crowley jumped to the side as Hastur´s face met the wall. Eve was laughing loud and Crowley didn’t think anymore and just ran home. He almost kicked the door open as he entered the bookshop. Aziraphale was at his side in an instant, worried out of his mind: «What’s wrong?!». Crowley just snapped his fingers to close the door and put Eve down on to the floor. He told Aziraphale what had happened and they both looked at Eve in disbelieve. Because how can this tiny girl be strong enough to fucking _throw_ a duke of hell against a wall, with nothing but a pull of his wrist.

«Maybe…she is stronger than we first thought» Aziraphale said at last. «Has to be…Hastur is fucking strong, I’ve known him for a long time» Crowley said and tried to ignore the glare of Aziraphale because of the curse word. «Maybe she is…I don’t know, part angel and part demon? Just like with her eyes, a part of you and a part of me » Aziraphale concluded. Crowley shrugged. Eve was in her little play corner of the bookshop. «How can we test that? I mean…we can’t just throw holy water over her or summon hellfire and see what happens!» as soon as Crowley said it Aziraphale shook his head : « No way in hell or heaven for that matter ! ». Aziraphale thought about it for a while. Eve grew tired and climbed on the couch to take a nap, Crowley gave her a pacifier and gently stroked her hair until she was asleep. « I think I have an Idea» the angel said at last and Crowley looked at him in interest. «Demons can summon hellfire and angels can make holy water. If she can do both, then we would know» Aziraphale looked at their daughter, soundly asleep. Crowley sighed: «I don’t know, angel…what if something happens?». «Well as an angel I can get rid of the holy water and you as a demon can take control of the hellfire. If something happens, at least one of us can help her» They looked at each other, still unsure. But they had to know.

_A few hours later_

Aziraphale closed the door to the basement. If they had to do it, they will do it where nothing could be burning. Eve looked ready, happy even when they tried to explain their idea. If only her parents could be this enthusiastic about it. First, they tried hellfire. Aziraphale stepped as far away from them as he could as Crowley explained how to summon it. « Feel the heat inside? » he asked and Eve nodded, concentrating. She is only five years old, but she stood there ready as ever. « Now…Let the heat come out of you…slowly…control it…and let it out » as soon as Crowley said the last word hellfire appeared in both of Eves hand. Aziraphale was terrified, did it hurt her? He had no idea. But Crowley was proud: «That’s it honey…Control it, it is yours…and now take it back ». The fire disappeared, to Aziraphales relief. The parents looked at each other and Crowley smirked: «Alright, she is at least part demon». The angel nodded. Now it was his turn.

Like his angel had before, Crowley stepped far away from the two. Aziraphale summoned a bowl with water inside and began to explain to Eve: «Now look…can you feel her grace and love?…» Eve nodded «Now let it flow through you, into your hands…and when you think you’re ready…touch the water». A golden glow went through Eves body and ended in her hands. Slowly she dipped them in the water. It shimmered white and silver. When it was still again, Eve removed her hands and Aziraphale tested the water: «Its holy water now…so she really is part demon and angel». Eve smiled bright: «I’m b-both! ».

They went upstairs again. «So…what now?» Crowley asked, still a bit unbelieving of this whole situation. «Well…I guess we don’t have to be afraid of hell or heaven, since none of them could harm her to destruction» Aziraphale lied Eve down in her bed, she needed to rest, she just discovered her new powers. They looked at her sleeping child, hands holding each other. «A demon-angel-creature that isn’t vulnerable to either holy water or hellfire…I don’t think that there are any like her» Crowley concluded. «Well, there aren’t any demon-angel-couple except for us…and certainly no other couple like us who shared their bed together» a blush went over the angels cheeks. Crowley noticed it, saw the light arousal in the angels eyes and smiled: «Well, no I guess not…Wanna go to _bed_ , my angel?». Aziraphale nodded at that and they left Eves room. There was a shield over the whole room, so no one could enter except for the two of them.

They didn’t really sleep that night, too tangled up into each other to think of sleep. They felt at peace for a bit, not thinking about what their discovery would lead to.


	5. The archangels

_Seven years later_

«Let me go you fucking bastard! » Eve kicked the archangel in his rips as he dragged her to heaven. «Such a filthy mouth for only being 12!» Gabriel snared and put her down as they finally arrived. It was true, sometimes Eve couldn’t stop her words, Aziraphale always disapproved, Crowley on the other hand, who was the one who taught her those words, couldn’t be more proud.

The archangel looked at her warningly: «Don’t move, you are with your kind after all». Bullshit, Eve knew that. But apparently the angels of heaven didn’t. How could they? After her hair was long enough, she styled it so that her sideway bangs would cover up her right eye. It scarred the humans, same as with Crowley’s eyes. He has his sunglasses and Eve her hair to hide it. She bit her lip; this could be fun. Two other angels came to the scene. Eve kind of knew them, mostly from Aziraphales telling’s; Michael and Uriel. «Finally, you can rest now, child, you are with your family» Michael said and smiled, it looked hella fake though. Eve was only 12, but her powers were not bound by that number. But the problem was: Eve couldn’t control herself and her powers yet.

«What do you want from me?!» she asked angry, standing there surrounded by the three. She didn’t think about her actions and their consequences. «We just want to talk to you child…and see what you are…I mean your parents weren’t exactly normal! Although you look to be an angel, just like us. A miracle that the demonic influences didn’t stain you» Gabriel explained and reached toward her. She slapped the hand away: « Fuck off! My dad didn’t fucking stain me, because being a demon isn’t bad!». They didn’t seem to like that. «Maybe we should just burn her with hellfire, she is a bastard after all» Uriel said, trying to intimidate Eve. But she just smiled, her anger getting the better of her. She closed her eyes: «Let me help you with that» she moved her bangs away and opened her eyes again, the archangels stepped away at seeing her other eye. Gabriel reached for her again and Eve set herself on fire, hellfire to be precisely.

_Not much later_

Aziraphale ran towards the escalator to heaven. Crowley and him finally figured out who took their Eve and Aziraphale convinced Crowley to stay at home, he didn’t want to risk him getting hurt. The angel was more than just a little surprised at what he saw when he arrived. Three archangels running away from a 12-year-old child on fire, screaming in horror. Well, he had to admit to himself that he rather liked what he saw. Gabriel was the first one to notice him and ran towards him: «You! Get your fucking bastard under control!». Aziraphale felt rage inside at the word «Bastard», but decided to swallow it down: «Eve honey? I came to pick you up, love!». Eve was busy terrifying Michael, to the point where they looked like they might discorporate. She turned around, seeing Aziraphale with open arms on the other side of the room and went towards him, turning off the hellfire. Aziraphale gladly embraced her and petted her head, setting her bangs back to the way they were. «Lets go home» he said at last and took her hand in his. He turned to leave, but felt Gabriel’s hand at his shoulder: «What is that, Aziraphale?» and nodded towards Eve. He glared at him: «First of, it’s not `That` and second of: She is my daughter». The archangels backed off, knowing that they couldn’t try anything now. They left heaven behind and walked home.

«I’m sorry daddy (She calls him Daddy and Crowley Dad)» she said after a while. «Whatever for, love?» he said gently: «I mean, yes, you know I don’t like such violence, but you are still young and just figuring out how to control yourself». She shook her head: «Not that…I mean that too but…That I went with him, at first I mean». «You can tell us all about it when we are home, alright love?» Aziraphale couldn’t help the sigh that left him.

Soon they arrived home and Crowley hugged Eve tight as he lifted her up: «My little hell spawn, I was so worried!». He sat her down on the couch and started to examine her: «Are you hurt? Did they touch you? I’m gonna fucking-!». Aziraphale slapped his shoulder: «Stop it! I don’t like such language here, you know that!». Crowley looked at his angel apologetically, but couldn’t help a little smirk. Eve was quiet and looked to the floor. Aziraphale and Crowley sat down next to her, one on each side and the three cuddled closer. « Do you want to tell us what happened?» Crowley finally asked. It was almost a routine for them, many times has an angel or a demon come by their home, asked questions about their child or tried to talk to her, but never had much success. But this time, they took her, for the first time. It felt like it wouldn’t be the last time.

Eve began to cry and whenever she did, it broke something inside her parents. «Hush, love…it’s alright, we won’t be mad» Aziraphale tried to calm her down. «I-I didn’t think! The-The big guy…Gabriel! He came and-and started to talk to me through the window…he said he would bring me somewhere n-nice, to heaven and I was curious because y-you always tell me about heaven or-or hell but I could never go there…before I knew what I did he took me there» Eve cried desperately, afraid and hiding her face in her beautiful hair.

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other. They knew this could happen eventually. They told stories and their experiences in hell and heaven, Eve was always curious to learn more, to learn where her parents came from. She had asked before if she could see it for herself, both Crowley and Aziraphale reacted poorly to that. It was their fault this happened.

Crowley kissed her head: «Honey, calm down, alright?...You did well, you are back home and nothing happened». «Well not nothing» Aziraphale began to chuckle. He told Crowley what he saw, how the archangels were terrified of their daughter. At the end, the three of them were laughing, the tears slowly drying from Eves cheeks. Later, when she was finally asleep and in bed, Crowley and his angel got together, to talk.

«She needs to learn to control herself, such rage in such a small creature» Aziraphale paced in the room. It was always a sour issue for them both. Aziraphale wanted her to be guided towards light, being a bit more like an angel than demon, because it would keep her and others safe. Crowley on the other hand was angry at that, it felt like Aziraphale was trying to remove his demonic influence on their daughter. While he agreed, that she needed to be trained to control herself, if it meant, that his side of their daughter was being lost, then he preferred her the way she was now. «Angel, I feel like you just want her to be an angel! She is part demon too, you know!» the demon couldn’t help himself.

« I’m not trying to take away your part inside of her!» Aziraphale snapped. He sighed after a moment of silence, climbing on Crowley’s lap, trying to calm down. They looked at each other and put their lips together, a soft and sweet kiss. They relaxed. «I’m sorry, angel, I didn’t mean it…» the demon´s eyes not meeting the angels. Aziraphale tipped his head up, making him look at him again: «Whatever happens, Eve is _our_ daughter, Crowley, she will always be yours and mines equally…I Just wish to keep her save». The demon nodded, pulling his love closer to him and resting his head at his chest. They silently decided to drop the matter for now. They just wanted their family to be save, not having to worry about heaven and hell.

But it seemed that they would never be truly save.


	6. The promised one

_Six years later_

«No, you will not!» Aziraphale rarely let his voice raise like that. Eve was almost at the front door. They moved several times in the past few years, trying to hide from both hell and heaven. They saw Eve as a weapon, something to be used against the other side. And now, they had found them again. They always did, somehow. « I can’t let dad get hurt! » Eve was angry, trying to calm herself.

Hell decided that kidnapping Eve didn’t go well, both heaven and hell tried several times and failed miserably. Eve was too strong, too powerful…and still not able to control herself completely.

This time they took Crowley. A note appeared on Eves desk only moments later.

_Child born from the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley, the promised one. We have taken the traitor back to his home, where he belongs. We shall do with him as we please until you surrender yourself to us. Come to us, join us, be with your kind!_

_Beelzebub_

And now here she stood angrily looking back at her father. «I will not allow you to go down there and possibly get harmed!» Aziraphale grabbed her wrist tight. «You know, I’m 18 now, the humans would say I’m an adult! Which means that I can choose for my own now! And I choose to go down there and kick some ass!» Eve felt the demonic power raising inside her, her angelic side desperately fighting for its part inside Eve. She ripped herself free and went to the door, one hand on the handle as Aziraphale snapped: «Eve Crowley-Fell you will let go of that door this instant!». She froze, her last names were only a formality, to keep up the human appearance, but she knew her father was mad when he said her full name. She took her hand away, starring at the wooden door, still closed.

Aziraphale stepped closer to her: «Please, love…I don’t want you to be in danger». His voice was soft again, desperate. «They can’t harm me…I’m immune to both hellfire and holy water, dad is not! You know that, how else do you think we can get him back?» Eve said much calmer now, but still at the door. «I…I know that, yes…but…I can’t let you» Aziraphale was in a tough spot. Crowley, his one true love, in the hands of hell. He hated it, but his heart hurt even more at the thought of Eve down there as well: «I could come with you». «No! If they come out with hellfire, you’ll get hurt. So no, I’m going alone» Eve opened the door, ready. «Wait love!» Aziraphale held her back and pulled her in a deep hug: «Please, please be save, I love you very much». Eve hugged him tight: «I love you too daddy».

And then she went, without looking back.

It wasn’t her first time in hell, she knew where her dad was probably hidden. She moved her bangs, letting her right eye be shown, every demon in hell moved out of her way as she went through the seemingly endless tunnels. No one dared to touch her, to _speak_ to her. Everyone knew what she was capable of. And she was angry!

At the end of the familiar hallway stood Hastur, waving at her. You can still see a slight deformation on his nose when Eve had thrown him at the wall, all those years ago. He bowed down dramatically in front of her: «Welcome home, promised one». She glared at him: «This isn’t my home and stop fucking calling me that!». Around a year ago the demons found a prophecy.

«A child born between two worlds, will choose a side and bring down the other».

Both heaven and hell believed it to be Eve and are trying to bring her to their sides. But Eve didn’t have a side, well, not one of those two. She was on _our side_ together with her parents. «As you wish» Hastur got up at last and opened the door. Without fear Eve stepped inside.

Crowley was hanging from his wrists off the ceiling. His face was beaten badly, one leg appeared to be broken. The floor and walls were covert in dark blood. Hastur closed the door behind Eve and himself and got on the other side of the room, taking his side next to Beelzebub. Eve crossed her arms as Crowley looked up at the sound of the door closing. «Hey honey» he smiled weakly. «Hey dad, don’t worry, I`ll be done in a second» Eve didn’t look at him. The truth was, it hurt to see her father like that. As tuff as she liked to believe she was, her parents were most important to her. She needed to control her rage, otherwise more could happen to Crowley.

Beelzebub bowed their head, just slightly: «Promised one, you finally arrived». «Oh for fucks sake! Stop calling me that!» There went her Plan on controlling her rage. Eve could see the flash of fear in their eyes. Crowley smirked, but said nothing.

«What do you want? You know that I could end you both in a heartbeat, so you better be clever with your words!» Eve said dangerously. She would commit any sin to save her loved ones. Hastur snapped his fingers and the chains holding Crowley up let him loose, he fell to the floor with an painful crack and an «Ark!». Eve wanted to run to him, but kept silence, because if she acted too fast, they could do something worse. She looked back up again. «We want a deal…» the prince of hell began «We swear that we will leave you and your pathetic parents alone, we will see to it, that no angels bother you as well…all we want in return is for you, to work for hell». Eve listened, bit didn’t consider it at all. But she wanted to make them feel her rage: «And why shouldn’t I just kill you all and take my father back home?». Hastur snared: «This is your home, Promised one! We can see it, you are more demon than angel! This is where you belong!». Eve snapped! She summoned holy water, covert both her hands with it and marched towards the two, now frightened, demons: «I said don’t fucking call me that!».

Beelzebub and Hastur met the wall, pressing themselves against it as Eve put her hands closer but not touching them. Her angelic side stopped her from it. It screamed in her head, killing is wrong, she couldn’t do it. But she was so very close to, her two sides fighting.

«Honey, hell spawn, put your hands down, please » Crowley said softly, slowly getting up from the floor. Eve stepped away, slowly, not letting her eyes off the two other demons and the holy water vanished: «Do not forget that I am an Angel as well…I decide where my side is and nothing you do can convince me otherwise…and if you dare touch my Dad like that again…you can fucking start praying!». Crowley let his hand rest on Eves shoulder, who was a bit startled, almost forgetting why she came down here. «Let’s go» he said softly and the two got on their way, Crowley holding himself up on Eve.

_Back home_

Aziraphale felt horrible. It has been a while, where were they?! He was so close to going down there himself as Eve finally opened the door. Aziraphale nearly cried at seeing his demon in this state. He weakly clung to their daughter who dragged him to the couch to let him sit down. Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s face, every spot he could get his lips on, whimpering: « Oh dear, I was so worried about you! How are you feeling?». Crowley let out a sigh: «s´alright angel ». Beside them Eve began to glow. They looked at her in surprise, but Crowley had to close his eyes soon after, the grace and angelic light was becoming too much for him. The pain began to ease. Eve was healing him.

Aziraphale was speechless, just looking at the soft smile on their daughters face as she healed all injuries hell had inflicted on her father. She was part angel after all, healing powers shouldn’t have been a surprise at all, but Eve rarely showed that side of her…her angelic side.

After she was certain that all was healed, she let the light dim until it fades completely: «You can open your eyes now Dad». Crowley did so and blinked a few times to adjust. A moment of silence, of peace, before Eve broke down. She desperately hung to her parents and began so cry. She was scared. Every time the anger went away, all she felt was scared. Crowley and Aziraphale nearly covert her, holding her close and tight. «It’s over, love…You did so well, were so proud of you» Crowley began to chant and Aziraphale kissed her hair.

It took a few minutes, or maybe hours, neither of them was sure. But at last Eve calmed down. « Since when can you heal like that? » Aziraphale asked proudly. Eve shrugged: « I-I didn’t exactly know if it was going to work…I was just reading about it in one of your old books and began to learn… ». « So I was your testing subject? » Crowley laughed calmly and petted her hair. «Well maybe I wouldn’t have had to if _someone_ didn’t get taken to hell» Eve taunted and Aziraphale couldn’t help the chuckle. Crowley felt a little embarrassed, but he wasn’t in pain anymore, so he couldn’t be mad.


	7. Just someone to talk with

_Few weeks later, night-time_

Eve closed the door to her bedroom and locked it. She took a deep breath, finally alone. She did love her parents very much, more than anything, but they were so exhausting. After Aziraphale saw her new healing skills he began to train her even more, every day, hours upon hours of learning, miracles and the old stories of angels and our lord. In the few hours were Aziraphale wasn’t constantly at her side, she wasn’t alone either, because does hours would be filled with Crowley’s teaching. Demonic miracles, curses and little mischiefs, but also controlling her rage and anger.

Eve laid down on her bed, grabbed one of the magazines she had under her pillow and lazily read through it. Humans had it so simple, they seemed to only be concerned about the latest gossip. She read about love and what humans at her age did. Out in the world, discovering who they were. She sighed and let the magazine drop to the floor. She didn’t feel at peace. Inside it roared and she could feel her two sides pick at each other. It was so tiering, at the moment she was who she wanted to be, just herself. But at any moment one side could take over. She felt trapped. She wanted to make her parents proud, but she couldn’t. When she was the perfect angel, holy and righteous, Aziraphale would be proud and happy, but Crowley wasn’t. And when her anger took over, she cursed or did a demonic miracle, Crowley would be proud and Aziraphale would be mad.

 _I can’t make them proud, it just isn’t possible,_ she thought to herself. She just wanted to be herself, wasn’t that enough? Sometimes she even felt like Rapunzel, being trapped and unable to leave. Whenever she went outside, one of her parents was never far. She knew why, but it was annoying nonetheless.

She jerked as she heard a knock. It wasn’t coming from the door, but from the window instead. She rolled over and got up to pull back the curtains. The face she met wasn’t a pleasant one, but still familiar. The archangel _fucking_ Gabriel.

« Aren’t you going to open the window?» he asked smiling. Eve sigh, she knew he was no threat to her, she could take him with 12 years old, she could definitely take him with 18. So she opened the window and leaned against it.

«What? Can’t you guys give me a fucking break? I just recently brought my Dad back from hell» she was frustrated. She was so done, with everything. Gabriel looked at her in an odd way: «You did?». She rolled her eyes: «Youve seen what I’m capable of, so you shouldn’t be surprised».

«Well yeah, but still impressive» he complimented. Something was off, he wasn’t threatening her or trying anything and it felt…strange.

«Are you alright?» he asked after a while. She looked at him confused and said nothing. She didn’t understand what was happening, but it felt kind of good. Someone asking about _her_ , not about her powers. She was sceptical though. It was still Gabriel. Who now tried to explain: «I know it sounds strange, but you seem tired…sad even…wanna talk?». She couldn’t shake her odd feeling, but the thought of talking openly about her feelings felt nice. Gabriel reached his hand towards her, not touching her, but clearly inviting her to take his hand. She looked at it: «If you try anything weird…I swear it will be your last try to talk to me». Gabriel just smiled and nodded. So, she took his hand and he helped her climb out of her room, snapped his fingers and they were suddenly at St. James Park.

«You like it here, right?» Gabriel asked and leaned over the railing of the pond before them. Eve nodded and did the same. They were quiet for a moment, before Gabriel asked softly: «Wanna talk now?». Eve let out a deep breath, feeling the cool air on her skin: « It’s just a bit much at the moment… ». Gabriel looked interested and so she continued : «My Dad, Aziraphale, wants me to be the perfect little angel and my other Dad, Crowley, wants me to be the perfect demon…and I can’t please either of them…It’s just so frustrating and I-I don’t know where I belong…And the fact that heaven and hell are fucking constantly at our door doesn’t help! ». At that they looked at each other. Eve doesn’t know why she is telling him all this, out of all people.

«Well…I can’t help you with heaven or hell, I mean, you have to understand that there is a war coming, sooner or later…» he paused and looked at her. Maybe he felt a little confident today or he just wasn’t afraid of Eve, but he brushed her bangs aside to look at both of her eyes. He smiled and she blushed, though she didn’t know why. He spoke again: «But I can tell you something…although it’s been a while since I talked personality with _her_ , our creator, she did taught me this: We all have free will, to do as we please, to make our own choices and be who we want to be…So you know, you don’t have to be an angel, or a demon, you can just be… _you_ ». She shivered at the thought of telling this her parents. Gabriel must have felt her reaction and maybe he thought Eve was cold, because soon she could feel his jacked around her and his hands adjusting it. He let his hands rest of her shoulders and she couldn’t help it and leaned against him, feeling his warmth. She never felt like this before.

«Why are you doing this? » She finally asked. His behaviour seemed so out of place. Gabriel shrugged: «To be honest, I just went down to look at what you three were up to…but then I felt this sadness coming from your room and…I don’t know, I just wanted to see you, make sure you were okay». Eve felt a warmth spread through her body at that. She moved closer to Gabriel, not thinking of what she was doing, but Gabriel didn’t mind and just put his arms around her. It felt nice, she had to admit it. Her heart was pounding, she felt a little dizzy at the feeling, but she didn’t want it to stop.

They talked, about the world and about what all happened. They laughed and shared their stories. It turns out that Gabriel even had a sense of humour. But of course, it had to end at one point. Dawn was already becoming visible.

« I think its best if you get home, before your parents are aware that you’re gone» Gabriel smirked. Eve knew that they probably already knew and are waiting for her to return home. She nodded and with a snap of his fingers they were just around the corner of their new house and Gabriel was wearing his jacked again. Eve looked up at him: «I guess I should say…thank you». Gabriel chuckled: «It’s no problem, you can talk to me anytime you want ». They looked at each other for a moment, before Gabriel reached down to correct her hair and then, very quickly pressed his lips on hers. Eve didn’t mind, strangely enough, it was her first kiss and Gabriel was much older than her, but for eternal beings like the two of them, age really was just a number. Eve blushed and waved Gabriel a goodbye before entering the house.

«Where in the heavens have you been?!» Aziraphale was immediately at her side, looking at her up and down, checking for injuries or anything like the sort. Crowley leaned against the dining table, visibly mad. Eve just took the angels hands from her face and smiled: «Just having a walk around town, needed to clear my head». «Walk around town? In the middle of the fucking night until mornin?!» Crowley growled, sharp gaze almost cutting through Eve. «I thought you liked it when I broke the rules?!» Eve glared back at him, her demonself making itself present. «Not OUR rules! » Crowley and Eve stood face to face now, just starring angrily at each other, while Aziraphale tried to calm them both down. «Honey! Love! Come on now, both of you, just stop! » the angel set his foot down and Eve walked past them. «Where do you think you’re goin?!» Crowley wanted to go after her, but Aziraphale held him back: «Crowley, dear, this doesn’t lead to anything, just let her be alone for a moment». The angel kissed his beloved demon, deeply and sweet, Crowley was finally calming down. He led out a huff: «She can’t just come and go whenever she wants, not with so many enemies around us! I know she is strong but…that doesn’t mean she’s save». «I know…but fighting her isn’t going to solve the problem either» Aziraphale let his head rest on Crowley’s chest. Crowley nodded, letting out a sigh.

_Something is going on, I can feel it…_

_Later that day_

Eve touched her lips. It seems she just realised what had happened that night, or morning, for that matter. What was she thinking? Gabriel tried to kill both of her parents, kidnapped her and was their enemy. But still, she can’t lie and say that she didn’t feel appreciated at Gabriel’s side. He made her feel happy, truly happy, and comfortable. It felt good, it really did. «What the hell am I even doing?» she rolled over on her bed. She wanted to go back a few hours, wanting to be at peace again. The fight with Crowley came to mind and she cringed. She knew they were only looking out for her, wanted to keep her safe, but she didn’t want to be looked after all the time.

_Was this supposed to be her life?_

The fucking self-pity wasn’t helping her at all.

A knock, this time it was her door. Crowley already had his hands on the doorknob but was patiently waiting for Eves answer. Eve knew it was Crowley, feeling his demonic presence, it was always easy to tell which of her parents was there at the moment. She sat upright against the wall on her bed: «Come in, Dad». Crowley opened the door and closed it again when he was in her room. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Eve spoke up: «Still looking for a fight?». Crowley knew she didn’t mean it. It actually made him remember himself, all those years ago. Couldn’t control himself, anger and rage being all he knew and… _evil_. It was a different time. It took almost a decade for him to learn to control himself, but to this day, sometimes the control slipped, just like it had this morning.

Crowley shook his head, letting out a sigh. He hated to talk about his feelings, still had trouble with it, even with his beloved angel. «Look I’m sorry, hell spawn…But can you just _try_ and see why I reached the way I did?» he said at last. Crowley always felt a rush of warmth when he saw her eyes. Just the perfect combination of Aziraphale and himself. Eve looked away, out the window instead : « Dad, I’m old enough to make my own choices…I’m not a little girl anymore, you know what I’m capable of…and yet I can’t even leave my own house without one of you following me ». Crowley’s breath hitched a bit at that, he didn’t know that she knew about that. Eve let out a sigh: « I can feel both of your presence, how could you think I wouldn’t notice? ». « Guess we didn’t think of that… » Crowley said at last, feeling even more uncomfortable now.

Crowley walked over to his daughter and sat down next to her, calmly reaching towards and then holding her hand: «Eve…I’m sorry okay…We love you so very much and we don’t want you to get hurt…Maybe we are a bit overprotective, but we only want the best for you…I mean you can’t even control your powers fully yet… ». Eve snatched her hand away at that: « Well maybe I could have full control if you didn’t track my every fucking movement! ». Eve felt her anger becoming stronger again and focused her energy on suppressing it.

«Okay…so what do you think we should do then? Just let you do as you please and when your rage becomes too much letting you go rampaging through Britain?! And when you’re feeling too angelic letting you perform any miracles you want without thinking of what could happen ?! » Crowley was trying to suppress the course words, with success, at the moment at least. Eve swallowed and closed her eyes : « I want you to _trust me_ …I want to figure it out on my own, without you two always trying to intervene…to-to pressure me into those things…Daddy come in already, I can’t think with you pacing in the hallway! ». At that the door opened again and Aziraphale came inside with an apologetic look on his face: «I’m sorry, love». The three were quiet for a moment, Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, not really knowing what to do.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and spoke up: «Okay, maybe you’re right » Crowley and Eve looked at him, both with disbelieve, but for completely different reasons. The angel continued : « How about this : We promise to leave the hole `controlling your powers` business to you, letting you do as you please as long as you’re not hurting anyone, including yourself…but you have to swear, that if it doesn’t work out, you have to come back to us and let us do what we seem necessary for your safety ». Crowley didn’t like the idea, not at ALL! But he knew what Aziraphale was trying. If Eve saw that she does need them, then she would be calmer towards their intentions and letting them help her again. Because at the state she was in right now, that wouldn’t be happening.

Eve thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding: “Deal”.


	8. The accident

_Three weeks later_

Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting on the couch, cuddling a little closer at each passing minute, just appreciate each others company. It was quiet in their home, not one demon or angel had visited them in the past weeks. It could have been peaceful if it wasn’t for Eve.

As it turned out, at least until now, Eve didn’t need them for learning to control herself. On one hand they were really proud that their daughter was mature enough to do this on her own, but it also hurt to realise, that she was perhaps right about their parenting methods.

Aziraphale let his right hand run though Crowley’s hair, the demon made a delighted hum at that. The angel kissed his temple and let out a sigh : « I guess I didn’t think my plan through ». Crowley was to busy with the pleasant feeling of the angels movements to really care about it. That changed rather quickly though as they heard a loud sound like thunder and an agonizing scream coming from the basement, where Eve was practicing. « What the fuck ?! » both of them rushed towards the basement.

_Moments before_

«Okay, this is kinda risky…» Eve let her hand ran through the water in the bowl before her, making it holy. The idea came to her mind a while ago, it came because of a question : What happens when you try to combine holy water with hell fire? No one could have tried it before, no one was immune to both, besides Eve. «Well, nothing could happen to me» she concluded and formed hell fire in her right hand. She wasn’t sure how exactly she was going to do this, if it was even possible, but she was ready to know. She held the fire in both of her hands and slowly, _carefully,_ pressed it down onto the holy water. It began to boil pretty quickly, which wasn’t that surprising, given that hell fire was _hot as hell._ She dared to press down just a bit harder.

Then there was an explosion.

Eve got thrown through the room and crashed at the wall and then landed on the floor. Her hands felt like they were burning, she screamed and cried out in pain. The basement was on fire, it had to be hell fire, but it was glistering with holy water. The door flew open and her parents wanted to come inside, but Eve manged to make a quick miracle so that they couldn’t, despite the pain, she had to protect them from…whatever it was she created. «Eve! What are you doing?!» Crowley banged his fists at the barrier. «Y-You’ll die if you come in! » Eve manged to call out and began to crawl towards the door, her hands felt like they were about to turn into dust, it hurt so much. But she made it to the barrier and as soon as one arm was outside of it, her parents pulled her out.

Eve cried out again, the pain was becoming too much. Aziraphale gasped as he looked at her hands, bleeding badly. Without another word, Crowley held Eve tight, knowing that this was going to hurt. Aziraphale summoned all his angelic grace and power and pushed it all towards Eve while holding her hands. Eve screamed, the sound was terrifying and broke her parents hearts, but it was necessary. Then she passed out in Crowley’s arms, the pain was too much to handle for her body. The bleeding didn’t stop completely yet, but it was a bit better. Aziraphale and Crowley were crying, fearing that they could lose their precious child. With shaking hands Aziraphale miracled bandages with different healing herbs around her hands.

There wasn’t more they could do now aside from waiting. At last they looked into the basement again, the flames were finally starting to die down. «What the hell happened?!» Aziraphale wiped his tears away with a little sniff. Crowley did the same and stammered: «Am I c-crazy or…does that hell fire have…have…holy water in it?!». Aziraphale studied the flames closely, seeing the shimmer of holy water in it that Crowley must have seen. He nodded, still unsure, but it looked like it. «How is that even possible…?» Aziraphale couldn’t speak anymore, the shock becoming the better of him. With shaking legs they got up from the floor, Eve arms loosely hanging as Crowley carried her upstairs. The fire wasn’t a problem anymore, Eves barrier was stronger and so it would eventually die down completely.

«Careful» Aziraphale whispered as Crowley laid Eve down in her bed. «What else d´you think I’m being?!» Crowley growled, but immediately apologized: «I’m sorry, angel, I didn’t mean it…I’m just so fucking scared». Aziraphale nodded and wrapped his arms tight around his demon, feeling a little bit better when said demon did the same.

After they calmed each other down a bit, they began with further treatment. Crowley went into the bathroom to get some fresh water and a washcloth with towel while Aziraphale began to carefully undress Eve. «I’m sorry, honey, I know you don’t like this, but we need to see where else you are insured» Aziraphale talked to his unconscious child as he removed the last layers of clothing.

Both began to examine Eve, making sure they found every possible injury. As it turned out, not only Eves hands were badly burned, but parts of her legs and stomach as well. Aziraphale healed her as best as he could. They could already see browses forming everywhere on her body. « When she wakes up, shell be in a lot of pain» Crowley wet the washcloth and began to softly wash away the dirt and grime off Eve. Aziraphale just nodded, tired and still afraid that every next moment with Eve would be their last. But he hoped and prayed, desperately trying to reach _her, the lord._ Crowley didn’t, he doesn’t trust _the almighty_ that much, still after all this time. But he _does_ trust Aziraphale and that was enough to make him have hope.

_Two days later_

Things started slowly again. First Eve could sense her body again, but still too weak to do more. Then she could feel gentle touches, a hand running through her hair or a kiss on her cheek. After a while she could make out the voices of her parents, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Finally, with much effort, she opened her eyes, blinking a few times because of the unpleasant sting. Everything was blurry at first but eventually she could see more clearly.

Crowley and Aziraphale just looked at her for a moment before they let the wave of relieve wash over them. Eve opened her mouth, trying to form some words, but none would. Crowley hushed her: «Quiet, hellspawn, you’re still weak» and gently petted her hair. Aziraphale held a bottle to her lips, carefully lifting her head a bit: «Try to drink a bit, maybe it helps with your sore throat». It wasn’t easy to fight through the pain to swallow it down, but she felt a bit better after and managing a weak and hoarse: «T-than..k..you». They smiled at her with all the love they have, covering her with kisses and holding her close. «Rest now, love…when you’re feeling better well talk about what happened, alright?» Aziraphale smiled sadly, remembering the moment when he almost lost her. Eve just nodded and closed her eyes again, falling asleep in under a minute.

Aziraphale and Crowley stayed at her side, the angel began to read and Crowley decided to take the time and sleep a bit as well, sitting on the ground and letting his head rest on the bed besides Eve.

_A week later_

Eve felt better, still kind of weak and tired, but still better. She hasn’t left the bed yet, but her voice was coming back. At least one of her parents was always at her side, taking care of her and keeping her company. Right now it was Crowley.

Eve pulled herself up to sit upright in her bed, her hand were still in bandages and hurt like hell. Crowley steadied her at her shoulders: «Easy now, what dyou wanna do?». «Want…want to walk...» Eve stammered already out of breath, but determent. Crowley knew the look on her face and knew that she would walk, either with or without him. So he didn’t argue and just helped her so sit at the side of her bed and then slowly standing up. Eve felt dizzy a moment and was glad to hold herself up on her father. They took a few steps together, just walking around in her room before settling back into the bed. Eve felt stronger, not back to normal, but better. Soon after that Aziraphale entered the room, the look on his face showed his intensions. Eve had to tell them what happened.

«Take your time, don’t push your body…but do tell us what happened » they were sitting on her bed, not angry or anything, just patiently waiting for Eve to start talking. «It…was an accident…I-I wanted to see…what would happen if you…combine holy water…and…hell fire» she hid her face from view, ashamed. How stupid it sounded now. Aziraphale couldn’t help the sigh: «Why? Why did you think that was a good idea?». Eve felt her eyes watering again, tears building in the corners of them. Aziraphale immediately embraced her, with Crowley soon following. «I’m sorry, I’m not disappointed or angry, I promise! It just…It was so dangerous» the angel put his lips to her hair. «I-I wanted to do something that…that no one else had done before…I mean as far as we know, I’m the only one who is immune to both holy water and hell fire…I thought…It wasn’t going to harm me…» she cried, working hard on getting the words out. «You could have died» Crowley wiped her tears away, kissed her forehead. «I didn’t think it would end like this!» Eve felt her hands stinging, the pain is only making her tears more intense. They let Eve calm down, giving her the time she needed.

When her breathing was normal again, Crowley spoke up: «I’m sorry Eve but that was far too close of a call…You know our deal, as soon as you’re harming anyone, including yourself, we take over again». Eves head snapped up, her eyes blown wide: «No! No, no, no please! It was a mistake! I’m sorry, I really am but please, _please_ don’t take this away from me! I was making so much progress, I know I can do this!». They looked at her with a stern face, even though it hurt them deeply to see her pleading like this. «No, you agreed to it, now it’s back to our rules again » Aziraphale knew they had to do this, it really was far to close. Eve cried again, she finally felt like she could be herself, learn about her abilities the way she wanted to. She couldn’t give that up: «I made a mistake, I own up to it! You have made plenty of mistakes in your lives! Did god punish you for giving away your flaming sword? No. She forgave you and you moved forward...so why can’t I have a chance like that?». Both Crowley and Aziraphale were speechless at that. She did have a point. But that didn’t matter yet, it was the way she spoke and acted. Just a few weeks ago she would have screamed, letting her rage take control and would fight against the two. But now she used her words, making arguments and didn’t just try to do what she wanted but was trying to make them understand.

Eve was different now.

«You both fought for what you felt was right…I want to do the same, so please just let me» she whispered her plea and waited for their answer. Crowley shook his head, he couldn’t bear the thought of Eve trying anything like this again, who knows what could happen? Maybe next time they weren’t so lucky. «No. We are your parents and we make the decisions» he sounded harsh, he knew, but it had to be, Eve wouldn’t stop arguing otherwise. She set her jaw, the anger building itself up inside of her: «You can’t treat me like this!». She coughed, her throat ached, she wasn’t used to talking this much again. Still she tried: «It…wasn’t all bad though…how long have we searched for my weak spot?...Demons die from holy water…angels from hell fire…you were so scared because no one knew what could kill me…now we know…and we can rest now, because no one else is capable of forming this combination from both».

Another valid point. Aziraphale couldn’t deny her any longer, even though it scared him to let her go forward the way she wanted to. Because of this, she was beginning to control her powers. She was calm, she wasn’t like this for _years…_ and she was happy.

And so, he granted her wish: «Alright…we give you another chance».


	9. Eros?

_Two weeks later_

Finally feeling better, Eve was ready to get up and go outside. It’s been a while, even she had to admit that she was too weak to just run around again. She brushed her hair, styled it, her bangs covering her left eye up. She looked in the mirror, smiling: «Now I look like the me I know again».

Her hands weren’t bandaged anymore, the skin has grown back, but they looked messed up. The skin was red, scars were all over it and it was clear to see that she was burned. To her surprise, she wasn’t able to miracle them back to normal, it seems like her hands would stay this way for all eternity. Still better than being dead though, she thought to herself and went to her door. She slowly made her way downstairs, finding her parents in the kitchen. They were talking, smiling at each other and Crowley kissed his angels cheek.

Eve leaned against the doorframe and just studied them for a moment. The Greeks came up with the concept of different sides of love. There were seven to be precisely. Eve knew two of them: Storge, the love for your family and agape, the selfless love like the love for humanity. When she watched her parents, she saw eros, the pure romantic love. It warmed her heart. The little things, like when Crowley reached out to Aziraphale with a napkin to wipe away the little crumps left on his lips from a slice of cake, or when Aziraphale would trace Crowley’s snake tattoo with his fingers, making the demon shiver.

Sometimes they would show their love for each other in gifts, with their smiles and of course, with the sweet kisses they always shared. Sometimes Eve couldn’t help but feel sad when seeing them like this, because she couldn’t imagine feeling this love for herself, giving it to another being and sharing such kisses. The lifespan of a human was far too short to even think about getting this intimate with one and Eve cringed at the thought of kissing an angel or demon. But then again, she shared a kiss with Gabriel.

«Oh honey, terribly sorry, we didn’t see you there» Aziraphale blushed just slightly while Crowley just smiled lovingly at him. «S alright, just wanted to let you know, I’m heading out for a bit» Eve waited for their response, expecting them to freak out and almost drag her back up to her room again. For a short moment it looked like she was right about that, Crowley opened his mouth and took a step towards her, but then he stopped and pressed his lips together, eyes closing as if he was reconsidering his actions. «Y-yeah…do that, just…look after yourself, alright?» he hugged her tightly, Aziraphale kissed her cheek and smiled. They were afraid of her being on her own outside, she just recently had enough energy to walk around again, but they knew they had to let her go, they promised her another chance.

When the three separated, Eve waved back at her parents before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. The fresh air filled her lungs and she felt like the wind could carry her away, it felt good. She started to walk, not really with any destination in mind. It was over a month ago that Gabriel and she met, when they shared this kiss. Eve blushed at the memory. She felt uneasy, a part of her wanted to stay away, to punch Gabriel for kissing her…but another part wanted to see him, kiss him more and cuddle up against him. And that part was the reason why she soon stood outside of heavens headquarters in London.

«Gabriel said I could always come to him if I wanted to talk…hope he doesn’t mind…» she muttered to herself before stepping inside and taking the escalator up. Heaven was far too much white for her, to clean and yet so beautiful. She approached the front desk, the angel sitting behind it not even realising there was someone to begin with. «H-Hello…I wanted to see the archangel Gabriel? » Eve said as calm as possible, struggling to keep her beating heart at bay. The angel looked up, the look of realisation in their eyes as they backed away fast, their chair hitting the wall behind it: «P-Please don’t come closer! ». Eve shook her head, trying again: « I’m not here to hurt anyone…I just want to see Gabriel…is that possible?». The angel was sceptical, which wasn’t a surprise. The other times Eve was here, she wasn’t nearly as calm. «Please?» the said at last, smiling warmly to show her good intensions. The angel pulled themselves back to the desk, slowly lifting up the phone and putting it to their ear: «Archangel Gabriel? There is a…visitor for you». Soon she hung up again, looking at Eve and pointing at her left: «He´s awaiting you, first room in that hallway». «Thank you» Eve was already walking towards it, her excitement becoming stronger with each step.

She knocked on said door and with a click it was opening itself Infront of her. Eve stepped inside the room, an Office, all white like the rest of heaven. In one corner stood a leather sofa, long and wide enough to lay down comfortably on it. A glass coffeetable was Infront, white roses in the middle of it. There was a mirror on the wall a few feet to the right of it. And right in the view of Eve when stepping inside was a large desk, behind it a giant window. In the chair sat Gabriel, smiling softly at her: «Well, I wasn’t expecting you, but a pleasant surprise». Eve blushed even more, the door closing itself behind her.

Gabriel stood up and walked towards her, giving her a quick hug when meeting her. Eve felt calm in his arms, huffing a little when he pulled away again. «I hope I’m not disturbing you» she looked up at him, fearing that he would send her away, not having the time to deal with her. Gabriel laughed: «You? Never. I told you, you can always come to me ». Eve smiled up at him, relieved to hear him say so. They sat down in the sofa, Gabriel miracled a cup of tea for Eve and a coffee for himself into existent. Gabriel let his arm rest around her shoulders and Eve gladly cuddled closer to him. «So what brings you to me?» the archangel sigh pleasantly at having Eve this close. «Honestly? I don’t really know…Just a lot happened in the past weeks and…I wanted to get out of the house for a while» she answered truthfully, lazily grabbing and playing with Gabriel’s tie.

« Why? What happened? » he asked, sounding concerned. Eve held her hands up to his view, his eyes widened: «What in heavens name have you done?!». Eve felt ashamed again but couldn’t concentrate on it for long as Gabriel started to put light kisses on her hands, covering them in it. «I…I made an experiment and…it was really stupid…but I found my weak spot» she didn’t think about what she said until it was too late. She knew that no one could use her weakness against her, since no one was capable of mixing holy water with hell fire, but heaven wasn’t supposed to know that she even _had_ a weak spot. But now they knew. Gabriel stopped kissing her hands, slowly looking down at her in interest: «I’m guessing you won’t tell me that weak spot?». Eve shook her head: «No…I won’t». «I understand» Gabriel said, but Eve wasn’t sure about that.

They were quiet for a moment, before Gabriel broke the silence: « Lets change the subject, shall we? ». Eve looked up at him: « What would you- ! ». Before she could finish the question, she got pushed down on the sofa, laying there with Gabriel on top of her, kissing her with a hungry desire. He pressed her wrists down over her head, not rough or anything, just holding her there. Eve felt like her stomach was twisting, not in pain, but with joy. She pressed her lips against his, replying to his actions. She felt his tongue brushing her lips and gasped, opening her lips in the process and Gabriel pushed his tongue inside her mouth, playing with hers. Eve felt like she was burning up, her cheeks felt hot and a wave of heat spread through her body. What was that? Another wave and she couldn’t help the moan escaping her as Gabriel slowly moved his hands from her wrists towards the rest of her body. He gently cupped her right breast, but Eve needed a break from all these new sensations and pushed Gabriel up. He understood and broke the kiss, sitting up again to give her some space and both breathed heavy.

«Was that alright?» Gabriel took her left hand and brought it up to his face to kiss it. Eve had her right arm laid over her eyes, still feeling like burning up inside. Slowly she removed her arm and looked at the archangel above her: «I-I don’t know…what did you do to me?». Gabriel smiled, chuckled quietly: «This is new to you, huh?». She nodded, feeling embarrassed because it felt like she was supposed to know. « _This_ is excitement, desire…and love» Gabriel explained, holding Eves hand to his chest so she could feel his heart. Love? This was eros? «How do you feel?» he asked, helping her to sit back up again and pulled her over so she could sit on his lap, facing him. He let his hands rest on her waist while Eve put her arms around his neck, starting to play with his hair. «I’m a bit…overwhelmed» she chuckled, studying his face, noticing how handsome she found him to be. «You’ll get used to the feeling, trust me» he assured her and placed another kiss on her lips. «You have some…experience then?» she asked with a shy smile. «I came into existence around 8000 years ago, at some point I had to come in contact with it » he answered, but seeing the look on Eves face added: «Don’t worry, you are still young, its nothing bad to never have felt it before». Feeling a bit better about it she dared to kiss him this time. Still shy, but ready to have more of this new feeling.

It felt like hours of this just slowly discovering each other. Eve felt save in his arms and was losing herself in their motions. Gabriel broke the kisses at last, smiling: «I’m sorry, but it’s getting kind of late on earth and we don’t want to worry your parents». Eve nodded, feeling sad and…empty when she got up from his lap and straitening her hair. Gabriel got up himself, moving his index under her chin and lifting her head up to face him: «We will see each other soon, I promise». A last kiss before Gabriel miracled her to the front door of her home.

«Oh…fuck!» she felt an deep ache in her chest, she missed Gabriel. What the hell was this? She didn’t know what to expect from this «eros love» but this felt so strange. Maybe she’ll get used to it, maybe it was this strange and frightening for her parents at first. She would like to ask about it but felt embarrassed and a bit scarred. What if they ask about where this feeling was coming from? She could hardly tell them that she felt this way for and _with_ Gabriel…but lying felt wrong as well.

 _It’s not lying if I just don’t tell them anything about it,_ she thought to herself and entered her home. Aziraphale fought the urge to jump up and pull her into his arms, not wanting to make her feel bad about his silly fears. She looked just fine, smiling, her cheeks a light red, must be cold outside. «Hey Dad, Hey Daddy» she greeted them, hanging her coat up on the wall. «Hellspawn! How was your time out?» Crowley was sleepy, sitting on the ceiling from where he just slept but woke up by the sound of the door. She smiled bright: « I’m feeling pretty good at the moment ». Aziraphale noticed the difference in that smile compared to her usual but couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact part of it that seemed strange to him. Crowley apparently doesn’t notice anything and just landed on his feet when he finally decided to come down. How his dear demon was able to sleep on the hard celling was beyond him.


	10. Voices inside my head

_Three months later_

«I’m impressed, you are making quite the progress» Aziraphale smiled warmly at seeing Eve forming light in her hands and then sending it towards the almost dead plant Infront of her, giving it the strength to grow again. It seems like a simple task, but it took a lot of control to give it just enough, because giving it too much would kill it, which was what happened when Eve tried it before.

_Kill it._

Eve looked up confused, what was that? She could clearly hear a voice, talking to her.

_Its weak, doesn’t deserve to live…KILL IT._

Eve startled when Aziraphale touched her shoulder: «Are you alright, love?». Eve swallowed, feeling silly, there was no one else in the basement, beside the two, so it was impossible to hear a third person talking. «I’m…alright, don’t worry» she finally said. The two decided to end their training and went on with their day. Eve could still hear whispers, coming from all around her, but with no source. She heard two voices now.

A dark one, low and dangerous telling her things like: _Burn it all down, destroy his precious teacups, miracle his Bentley out of existence, hurt them._

And a soft, almost quiet one: _Make light in this dark room, spread love though this land, heal the sick._

And other times there was nothing. Just her own thoughts. _What the fuck_ , she reached up to the highest bookshelf where Aziraphale stored his books about angels, demons and all about their anatomy and development. These voices felt like her two sides: One angelic voice and one demonic.

Book after book after book she went through. For demons it was normal to hear a voice, telling them what to do, what to _think,_ but it usually was the voice of Satan himself. The effect of those words depended on the mindset of each demon. A demon with strength, pride and independent could easily ignore the voice and do as they liked. The ones with fear, weak and struggling to find their way will subsume to him without much effort. But Eve was certain that she didn’t hear Satan talking to her.

The only voice an angel could hear in their mind was _hers._ But that didn’t seem to happen anymore, or only very, very rarely. Even Gabriel said that he didn’t talk to her in _decades._

So, who or what did she hear? And most importantly: How can she make them shut up? Eve let out a sigh, closing the heavy book and putting it back into place. With no other idea of how to figure this out, she went to her parents. She felt stupid and weak, having to rely on her parents again.

But to Aziraphale and Crowley it just showed how much she had changed, how much she developed. She was making great progress on her own, but she knew when she needed help and trusted her parents to offer her this help.

Eve explained what happened, the voices she heard and what they told her. She laid out all the facts she had found from demons and angels and that she had no answer to it. When she was done, she leaned back in her chair, waiting expectantly for her parents to say something. In all the decades Aziraphale and Crowley spent in their existence, they never heard about something like this.

«Well, I don’t know a thing about this » Crowley shrugged and earned a mad look from his angel: «Dear, as always you are helping so much! ». «Demon here» he laughed and raised his hand for a moment, as if it wasn’t clear who he meant. Eve spoke up again: «I kinda feel like…it’s my two sides fighting with each other…usually I only felt it, deep inside but maybe they now formed words…to speak to me directly». The three of them sigh in sink, followed by a quick laugh.

“Well, they aren’t hurting me or anything so…I guess I just have to life with them” Eve rubbed her eyes, feeling tired from all those thoughts and voices. Crowley let his hand run through her hair: “Why won’t you go to bed, hellspawn? Maybe it’ll help”. Eve just nodded and went upstairs, gladly falling onto her bed.

Aziraphale sometimes wonders if it was their fault that Eve had to life through those things. Because of them she was walking on this earth after all, maybe it was wrong. It was a dark thought and the angels felt tears forming when it crossed his mind every now and then. He couldn’t bear the thought of not having their child, their Eve, with them. He loves her more than even _her_. But seeing her like this, wasn’t this worse? Oh how he hated his mind when it thought those things.

Crowley always knew when Aziraphale had those thoughts. “Angel, look at me” he placed his hand on a chubby cheek and gently let his thumb caress it. Aziraphale obeyed, ocean blue eyes meeting gold serpent eyes, the tears started to run down his face, some landing on the demon’s hand. “I know what you’re thinking about and you know this is bullshit…Eve is happy, she is save, this life we gave her isn’t a burden…just like all the other strange things we found out about her mind and body, we’ll figure it out, _together,_ as a family” Crowley leaned forward, placing his lips on the angels, tasting the salty tears. Aziraphale felt calmer, grabbing those strong upper arms to steady himself and let out a heavy breath. When they separated, he smiled again, tears drying. “Feel better?” Aziraphale nodded towards his love, feeling incapable of speech. But the one thing he could always say, no matter the circumstances, left his lips anyway: “I love you”.

_A few days later_

The voices were still going on and on inside her head, but Eve managed to ignore them most of the time. She was becoming accustomed to them, they were just voices after all. Or so she thought.

She was in the basement, concentrating on the hellfire before her, letting it rise and sink with her hand. Her vision became fuzzy and she felt like the world around her was turning faster and faster around her. She fell to the floor, all her senses were screaming and one voice became louder and louder. She saw a white light before everything tuned black.

…..

When she came back to her senses, she wasn’t in the basement anymore. She was confused and didn’t realise at first what was going on, until she heard the choking pleas. “H-h…ll…sp…an!” Now she saw what she was doing. Her right hand was tightly around Crowley’s neck, holding him up from the ground with her enormous strength. Behind her Aziraphale was screaming at her, demanding her to let her father go. She did, stumbling back and falling to her knees while Crowley dropped to the floor in front of her. He was gasping, his hand protectively at his neck, rubbing the skin as it burned from the force. For a moment they all just stared at each other. Eve felt the tears dwelling in her eyes: “What the FUCK happened?!”. Aziraphale helped Crowley to calm down, rubbing his back and holding him tight. Eve scrambled backwards until her back hit the couch, fearing that getting closer would hurt her parents even more. “We could ask you the same!” Aziraphale tried to manage his voice, but the fear and anger at seeing Crowley almost die in front of him was hard to hold back.

“I-I-I was in the basement and-and all went b-black and then I came to my-myself and I’m strangling Dad!” Eve explained, rapping her arms around herself, making her as small as possible. “Fuck…” Crowley’s voice was hoarse, his throat hurt like hell! “What happened?” Eve wanted to know, she _had_ to know! “Well…we were just sitting here, talking, when you came up the stairs…though it wasn’t _you_ exactly…” Aziraphale began, swallowing hard. “What do you mean?” She was scarred, she almost killed one of the people she held so dear. “Your eyes…both were blue and…and you had a halo and shined with angelic light…you even had white wings…and when you saw Crowley you just…” he couldn’t continue, the choked cries leaping out of him without his consent, but he couldn’t stop it.

Crowley looked at her at last, slowly figuring out what obviously happened: “It was your…angelic form…finally tired of just _talking_ ”. Eve shook her head: “No, angels don’t…they don’t kill, right?”. Aziraphale felt ashamed to admit it: “We do…sometimes…after the great war in heaven, there was a cliff formed between the angels and the fallen…most angels will kill demons on sight, feeling that this was _her_ will…though I am certain that it is not…”. Crowley felt a deep ache at the memory, clung to his angel desperately. “Im so sorry Dad…I didn’t want this I-I…” Eve was rambling until Crowley cut her off: “Eve, I know you didn’t mean to do this…you were unable to do anything about it, this wasn’t your fault”. Eve just nodded, still feeling guilty. “Come here” Aziraphales voice was soft again, opening up towards Eve who slowly crawled towards her parents until the three held each other.

A few minutes passed until Eve pulled herself out of the embrace, the look of realization on her face: “My angelic side was always a bit weaker than the demonic one…so if this side took hold of me, there isn’t much time until my demonic one comes out”. Crowley and Eve looked at Aziraphale, who immediately knew what they were going to say and put an end to it before they said it: “There is no way in heaven or hell that I’m leaving you two!”. “Aziraphale, this isn’t the time to be stubborn” Crowley was determent, his angels would not get hurt. The two began to argue. Eve got up after a while, combing her hair with her hands back in place before she spoke up: “Enough…It isn’t save for either of you around me…it doesn’t matter which side takes hold of me, one of you is going to get hurt, if not both…”. Eve raised her hand, her parents scrambled to their feet to stop her, but Eve was already gone. “Oh dear, oh no, no, no” Aziraphale looked out the window, hoping to find a glimpse of their daughter somewhere, but Eve was gone. Crowley pulled him into his arms, trying to calm his angel, despite the fear and terror he felt himself.

Neither knew where Eve has gone, wondering if she’ll ever return.


	11. A meeting with Lucifer

_Two weeks later_

Eve was turning in her sleep. She wasn’t able to sleep in peace, not with her body trying to rip itself apart from the inside out.

When she left her home, she didn’t know what she was going to do. She needed to be away from any living being, she was a danger for anyone. She ended up in a cave, somewhere high up on a mountain. Using a minor miracle, no one would be able to see the entrance to it, or so she thought. She had a fire burning beside her but she still felt cold. She tried to make herself as comfortable as this situation allowed it but she never felt save. All love felt far away, the memory of strangling her father followed her in her nightmares.

She woke up, feeling even more tired than when she decided to sleep at all. For some odd reason her demonic side didn’t want to take over, neither did the angelic one. They were quiet for once.

It took a few minutes before she noticed the shadow at the wall or the sent of someone familiar near her. She sat up from her bed, that she miracled into existence when she first arrived at this cave, and looked around.

“Finally awake, now are we?” Hastur was always one to ask such stupid questions. Eve glared at him but Hastur’s presence wasn’t enough to bother her, so she just nodded. “Well, when we heard that you left your home behind, I’ll be honest with you, we didn’t believe it…but here we are” Hastur put his cigarette to his lips, letting the smoke form from it. “What do you want Hastur?” she asked, too tired to even threaten him. “I want to know why you look like shit…did your parents displease you?” he mocked slightly, Eve gritted her teeth, feeling the anger come up. “Fuck off you fucking, disgusting bastard!” Hastur just chuckled at the insults: “Sounds like fore play to me”. Eve let herself fall back onto her bed, letting out a sigh: “Whatever, you aint no threat”. Hastur let out a huff, a duke of hell not being a threat? Unlikely but Eve was so a certain extend right, he couldn’t really hurt her. He didn’t need to though, that wasn’t his mission.

He got up, slowly walking towards the bed. Eve turned her head towards him, not moving, just observing what he was doing. “Right now, you are weaker than usual, so I’m gonna ask nicely first…Come with me” he held his hand out towards her. Eve looked at him, then his hand and back into his black eyes. Yes, she was weaker, not like dying or anything, but still…not as strong as before. Her two sides fighting was draining her energy rather quickly and even though she could definitely fight him, it would be too much for her body to handle at the moment. “Where?” she asked finally. “Hell, where else you think I would take you?” he laughed at her, growing impatient. She thought about her answer for a moment, quietly asking: “What if I refuse?”. Hastur smiled cruelly down on her, stepping closer: “Then Ill drag you down…your choice”. Well fuck.

Eve got up from the bed, placing her right hand in Hastur’s, who took hold of her. Well now there was no going back. With a snap, shackles appeared around Eves wrists, she looked at Hastur in anger. Said demon just chuckled at her: “Can’t have you trying anything, right? Don’t worry, we’ll get rid of them once we arrive downstairs”. Eve just nodded, feeling like she could pass out soon from just talking to Hastur. They went on their way, lower and lower, where the heat was almost unbearable, and the stench of death always laid thick in the air. Eve never liked hell, but then again, who did?

Hastur felt proud when walking through hell with Eve in chains, holding his head high when all the other demons moved aside in astonishment. Eve tried to ignore it, she didn’t know what was going to happen, or if she would ever leave hell again.

They arrived, at last, at a giant palace. A river of blood and fire moved around it and when Hastur and Eve walked over the slim bridge, she could see the damned souls of the mortals trapped in it, screaming in agony and pleading for mercy. She felt sick, trying not to look at them too much and focusing on where they were going. The gate of the castle opened up when they stood in front of it and Hastur dragged Eve inside. Her thoughts scattered when the gate closed behind them, where were they heading? Then it hit her. Who else would life here, in this giant castle, overseeing everything that was going on in hell? This was Satan’s home.

“Fuck! Are you dragging me towards your master?!” Eve was scared now. She never saw him before, just heard the stories and her parents experience with him, back when the Armageddon was supposed to happen. And Lucifer probably wasn’t a big fan of Eve given her heritage. “Shut up!” Hastur shoved Eve down in front of him, she managed to kneel instead of falling down completely. When she looked up again, before her stood Beelzebub, smiling down at her. “Promised one, welcome back…why are you zzzhaking? This is your home and our master would very much like to zzzee you” the prince of hell stepped aside, snapping their fingers and Eve now stood in a large room, chains gone and alone. She looked around, not sure if she should move or do anything. Large windows where at each side of the room, paintings and dark curtains hung at and from the walls. It didn’t look all that bad when you didn’t see the flames behind the glass and not hearing the screams.

And there, sitting on a golden throne sat a man. He looked almost human if it wasn’t for the blood red eyes and the fangs. It was Satan, she could feel it, but he changed his form to look more human-ish. “Promised one…approach” his voice was low and spiked with venom. Eve knew it wouldn’t be wise to fight him or his commands, especially in the state she was in right now. So, she obeyed, dropping to her knees before him, feeling like this would be the right thing to do. “So…you are the one my underlings were having so much trouble with, huh?” he got up, slowly walking towards her and then around her, inspecting her. Eve pressed her eyes closed, shaking. Was she supposed to say something? Do something? She was terrified. He lowered himself down in front of her, his hand coming up to pat her head: “Why so quiet? No harm done…yet”. Eve opened her eyes, meeting his and his evil smile grew wider. “Such unique eyes you have…looking just like your parents” Eve felt a deep ache at remembering her parents, the memory of almost killing Crowley, she couldn’t help the tear that slipped. Lucifer wiped it away: “I feel your pain…you hurt them, didn’t you? Poor thing, they probably don’t want to see you again”. She knew it was a lie, but it hit her non the less. “P-please…what do you want from me?” she took her view from him, gazing at the floor instead.

“I do not only feel your pain…I feel your power, the darkness inside you and the demonic blood…its fighting to get out, your demon self wants to say hello…I want to help you with that” he explained, stroking her cheek gently. Eve shook her head furiously: “N-No! I can’t control it, I-I”. Satan’s hand moved lower quickly, grabbing her throat and squeezing tight until Eve could only whimper. “ _You_ do not refuse me! I am your master, you belong to me!” his voice was cruel, harsh and left no room for arguments. Eve nodded slightly with the little movement she was allowed with his hand on her throat. “Good, I see you are a fast learner” Lucifer’s hand left her and she gasped when fresh air filled her lungs. “Ill have someone to show you your new room” Satan moved forward, placing a kiss on her forehead before meeting her eyes again: “See ya´ later”. Then he was gone.

A demon appeared beside her, getting her up to her feet and leading her through the castle. Her new room was rather large. A queen-sized bed was placed at a corner, dark with black bedding, a red rug, a sink with some towels beside it. That was it. That was where she was supposed to live now? Perhaps for the rest of her life? She turned around, wanting to ask the demon who lead her here a question, but she was already alone.

Eve couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, letting herself fall into the bed and screamed into the pillow. Eve was always used to having power, to be practically invincible…But now she was weak, scared and alone, powerless against her captor.

After a while so looked at her hands, still covert with the scars from her experiment, they weren’t as red anymore, just a soft pink. She thought back to that day, she hurt her parents back then as well. And then two weeks ago, she hurt them again…and again after she just left…What if Lucifer was right? What if they were happier without her? What were they doing now? Were they happy? Save?

Maybe this was right. Maybe this really is where she belongs after all.


	12. A call to her

_Three months later_

Crowley let the heat underneath the pot die down. The boiling water soon met with the teabag inside Aziraphales favourite mug, he added sugar, just the amount he knew his angel liked.

The demon always looked after his appearance. Never letting his hair grew longer or getting shorter as he liked, never letting a beard grow on his vessel in this period of history, always wearing the newest style of clothing the humans came up with. But when he passed the mirror in their hallway, on his way to see his angel, he looked dead. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair, long enough to almost meet his shoulders, was messed up, strains going in every direction possible. His clothes were stained, he didn’t even bother to change them.

He opened the door to Eves bedroom, letting his gaze rest on his angel, who is resting his head on the mattress of Eves bed, tired eyes closed. He sat down next to Aziraphale, raising his left hand to gently caress the angel’s cheek, trying to smile: “Angel…come on, I made ya´ some tea, just the way you like it”. Aziraphale opened his eyes, placing a hand over Crowley’s and just holding him there for a moment. The demon held the mug up to his lips and Aziraphale had to drink some, not wanting his love to feel bad. After, Crowley sat the mug down beside them, slipping closer to the angel and letting his forehead rest on his.

They felt terrible, a hole was left inside of them when Eve left. They looked for her, searching far and wide, even going as far as heaven and hell, but no luck. Maybe she left the planet, going to the moon or maybe alpha centaury. The point was: They didn’t know. Didn’t know where she was, how she was, if she was hurt, if she was even _alive._ They had tried everything and still they had no answers.

Well, almost everything…

Aziraphale knew they still had one chance to find answers. _Her, the almighty._ Crowley refused to ask _her_ , he was certain that their questions and prayers would be ignored, just like all the rest. But after almost four months even he was beginning to consider it. He hated it still, though.

Aziraphale pushed himself up, placing his lips on Crowley’s. Through all the hurt and pain, the love he felt for this demon was still able to comfort him. Crowley hugged him tightly, moving his lips against Aziraphales, letting the love wash over him. “My love…do you think you might be ready?” the angel asked, unsure about the response he would get. Crowley sigh, nuzzling his nose in between the pale neck and shoulder of his companion: “I’m not sure…but I can’t continue like this, without trying” he moved again to look into those ocean eyes he loved so much: “I don’t have faith in _her_ …but I have faith in _you_ …so if that’s enough, then yes, let’s do it”. Aziraphale felt tears dwelling in his eyes and closed the short distance again, kissing his demon with all the love he could muster. “I love you very much, my dear…thank you” he whispered when they separated. Crowley couldn’t help the soft smile that took over his lips: “Anything for you angel, I love you even more”.

_A Few hours later_

Carefully, Aziraphale put down the last candle on the edge of the white circle on the ground. Crowley watched him putting all this up, not saying anything. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to “talk” with the almighty, if _she_ even answered their call. But he had promised his angel to try and since the pain he felt when thinking about Eve was stronger than any fear or hate he felt for _god_ , he stayed. “There, all done now” Aziraphale muttered and ran his hands over his coat, straiting it. “Now what?” Crowley asked, trying to sound calm, with mixed results. Aziraphale took his hand at that, squeezing it tight, encouraging him: “Now, my love, I will pray and when a white light appears, we may talk to the Metatron, or maybe even _herself”_. “If you say so, angel” Crowley gave him a quick kiss on his lips and then his hand before letting the angel go to do as he must.

Aziraphale went down on his knees, folding his hands in prayer and began to talk. Crowley didn’t listen to what he said and stared at the circle, who slowly began to glow. Unsure of what would happen if a demon was too close to it, he moved a few feet back, just observing. When Aziraphale was done, the white light he spoke about appeared and he got back up on his feet. He turned towards his demon, holding out his hand: “Come my love”. Crowley swallowed down a lump in his throat and took his hand at last, moving closer again. “Its alright, nothing is going to harm us” the angels look on his face was calm, certain and Crowley believed him, looking up with his angel towards the light.

“I am the principality Aziraphale…I ask humbly to speak with the almighty” Aziraphales heart raced. He remembered the last time he tried to contact _her,_ how it ended up: With him discorporated, his bookshop burning down to the ground and Crowley crying in a bar. A Face appeared, but not the almighty’s, just like last time. “I am the Metatron, to speak to me is to speak to _god”_ Crowley flinched a bit at the voice, feeling fear run through him. Of course, the angel noticed and held his hand tighter, calmly smiling at him. Crowley nodded, implying that he was alright, so Aziraphale continued: “May we ask a question in desperate need of answering?”. “You may ask, but I can’t promise you an answer” the Metatron looked at both of them, Crowley instinctively lowered his eyes. “We have lost our daughter…She isn’t well, and we fear for her further wellbeing. May I ask for your help in finding her? Does _she_ know where our child is?” Tears came back into those blue eyes. The Metatron was quiet and Crowley, feeling as despaired as ever, whispered: “ _Please…_ Please help us, I’m begging you”.

After a while, the Metatron spoke again: “Principality Aziraphale and demon Crowley…the almighty has listened to your prayers”. Crowley head snapped back up; eyes blown wide in disbelieve. _She_ was helping them. Soon they would know where Eve was and could bring her home.

“Your child is facing a challenge…the almighty may bless your daughter on her journey” at that the Metatron was finished and vanished again. Crowley dropped to his knees, letting go of Aziraphale who stood there in tears. Anger rose up inside of them and while the angel could hold his words in, Crowley could not: “A _blessing?_ A FUCKING BLESSING?! That’s all we fucking get?! You bastards!”. “Crowley dear! Watch your tongue, _please”_ Aziraphale was crying again, the tears streaming down his face, his breath, that he didn’t even _need,_ was catching in his throat. His shaking legs gave out and he collapsed next to his demon, who desperately tried to calm them both: “I’m sorry angel…angel calm down, I’m here”. They held each other, almost laying completely on the floor, to exhausted to sit up right, not that Crowley bothered with that anyway. “Crowley I-I don’t know what to _do_ anymore!” Aziraphale never felt like this. Leaving heaven behind wasn’t hurting him, but now he felt like _she_ was beginning to forsake him. He always believed in their _creator,_ wasn’t _she_ supposed to always be there for them? And yet he never was as desperate as now, he wanted Eve back! And _she_ didn’t tell them where she was, or even how she was. He was scared, maybe now he would fall, he had to, didn’t he? When he thought those things, he had to fall, right? He didn’t even care anymore.

“I’m so sorry Crowley” Aziraphale sniffled towards his demon next to him. It was his fault after all, he wanted to contact the almighty. “No, don’t you _dare_ apologize!” Crowley pulled him even closer, pressing his face on his chest and gently running his hand through the blonde curls on his head. “It wasn’t you fault, angel! None of it was! You just wanted to find Eve” Crowley inhaled his loved one’s scent, feeling how his angel slowly, but surely, is calming down.

It took a few minutes, or maybe even hours, no one knew, but their bodies and minds returned to an almost normal level again. They looked terrible though, feeling weak and there was still a deep ache in their chests. Crowley wanted to give Aziraphale hope, even though he himself was about to fully lose it: “We’ll find her again…she has to be alive, otherwise she couldn’t receive this…bloody blessing”. Aziraphale managed to chuckle a bit, pushing himself up to put his tearstained lips on Crowley’s: “I love you, my dear, _dear_ Crowley”. A weak smile was laid on the demon’s lips as he returned it: “I love you too, angel”.

“Come on, Ill make us some tea” Aziraphale got up, pulling Crowley to his feet as well. “Sounds nice…how bout ‘a warm bath too?” Crowley smiled, tired but still loving. The angel nodded and they separated to bring the tea and bath about. It was hard not to think about their daughter, but if they just keep on suffering like that, they will never find her. They needed to get stronger again, to fight for their love.

Crowley filled the bathtub with water, miracling rose paddles in and a table next to the tub for the tea. He knew his angel always loved the smell of lavender and so the whole room was now giving it to him, a few candles for a soft light and he was done, just before the angel came up the stairs. When Aziraphale entered the bathroom he almost dropped the tray with tea out of surprise. Crowley blushed a bit at him, knowing that it was nice of him to be this romantic, but he would never say that out loud. “Oh Crowley” Aziraphale couldn’t help himself. “Don’t say it” the demon warned, playfully. “This is so nice of you!” he finished anyway and setting the tray on the small table in favour of wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck and kissing him deeply. “m…n…ot..nice…” Crowley couldn’t help the smile as he stammered his response between the sweet kisses.

They separated their lips, just giving them a little bit of space to undress each other, placing soft kisses on their bodies as more and more skin got reviled. When at last they got into the tub, both let out a sigh. Aziraphale laid on top of Crowley, resting his head on his chest and feeling the love between them getting even stronger. Crowley petted the angel’s soft hair, giving him a kiss every now and then. They stayed like that, for this is exactly what they needed. All the pain and the dark thoughts that haunted them for weeks were quiet for once and they could rest. Filling up their energy and feeling at peace in each other’s arms, a least for a while.

It shouldn’t be possible to feel this calm in such haunting times. But maybe _god_ was helping them, letting them rest for _she_ knew they needed it. And maybe that meant, that there was nothing more for them to do, just wait and hope.

_Eve was going to come home someday._


	13. Three parts of the same cake

_Meanwhile in hell_

“Want another?” Hastur held the pack of cigarettes towards Eve, who nodded absently, and took one, putting it between her pale lips and letting Hastur light it for her. They sat on her bed and she inhaled deeply, feeling a little sting in her lungs and released her breath, smoke clouding her view.

Eve had lost all track of time, no one would give her any information on that either. She was utterly lost. The days were blurring into each other and there was nothing she could do to stop it from doing so. She was a bit stronger again, still not back to 100%, but better. What exactly her purpose in being in hell was, she still didn’t know.

Eve got daily visits from the devil, still in his oddly human shaped vessel, but Hastur came by just as often, which was Eves preference. When Lucifer visits her, he would torture her, either physically or emotionally, she couldn’t tell which was worse but Hastur just kept her company. The memory of her parents haunted her, she didn’t think she would have any tears left after so much crying, yet she almost always did cry. A shiver ran over her spine and she shivered, almost dropping the cigarette.

“Ya´ know, if you´d just give him what he wants, then we wouldn’t have to fuck ya´ up” Hastur snarled and blew the smoke towards Eves face. Eve shook her head, letting out a deep, exhausted, sigh: “You don’t know what you’re messing with…I won’t be able to control myself when my demonic form takes over! I almost killed one of my parents, what makes you think I wouldn’t try to kill you?”. Before Hastur could give an answer, the door to her room opened, the devils smile as cruel as always. “Get out Hastur” Lucifer said and Hastur obeyed without hesitation, closing the door as he left. Eve stared at the floor, pressing her cigarette on the wall, putting it out.

He walked towards her, reaching and then resting his right hand on Eves right cheek, grabbing it a bit to lift her face towards him. Eve shivered again, stronger this time, and her aching bones and muscles tremored in pain, which in turn made her whimper. “Oh honey…aren’t you tired of this already?” He sounded soft, but Eve wasn’t fooled by it. She didn’t give him an answer. In the next instance the hand on her face was gone, but only a moment, as he brought his hand back hard, slapping her. The force of it forced her body to land on her back on the bed, a quiet sob escaping her mouth. The next moment Lucifer was on top of her, _laying,_ on top of her, his weight only being lifted slightly as he rested his hand on either side of her head, pushing his torso up, as if wanting not to completely crush her.

“Go one, still try to refuse me, see what happens” the devil growled down at her, Eve had her head turned away, eyes pressed close, so he added: “ _Look at me!”._ She did, fearing that disobeying him would be worse. As soon as their eyes met, his lips were pressed on hers and she shrieked. He had beaten her, pushed her, burned her…but he never went this far before and Eve realised that she never thought of that. But that was naive, wasn’t it? As if the devil himself wouldn’t go this far.

He pushed even closer, letting his full weight rest on her, she couldn’t move anymore, being completely at his mercy. He moved down to her throat, sucking and liking as he pleased as Eve begged for him to stop. His hands roamed over her body, touching her breasts and Eve tried to push him away, which he punished with a bite on her collarbone. “ _Please!_ Don’t do this, I beg you!” Eve cried out, trying to wiggle free beneath him. “ _You_ belong to _me!_ I take what I want…unless you do what I wanted from you since the beginning” his breath was hot against her skin as he ripped her shirt open to kiss more of her skin. She felt like she was burning up, her inside were roaring and the voices screamed inside her head. Her vision became more and more fuzzy and as Lucifer placed his hand between her legs, all went black for her.

Satan stopped his movement as he noticed Eve going still underneath him and stood up again. He felt the demonic aura rise and looked down at her. Eves body began to change, black scales appeared all over her body and she was trembling with the force of the change. When she opened her eyes, she was different. Both were now golden snake eyes and Lucifer noticed her new fangs. Her demonic side pushed through.

“There you are, honey” he smiled at her, though he knew it wasn’t Eve anymore. The creature stared at him, angry eyes fixating on his. “You need a new name now, don’t you?” he continued and came closer again. “Don’t come here!” the voice was dark and sinister, he liked it. His hand was at her throat in an instant, choked sound coming from her as her hands grabbed his writs, trying to tear him away again. The power he felt coming from her form was enormous! Just like he hoped it to be, now his plans could finally take form.

“Even now you think you have a choice…” he smiled, letting go of her and pushing her down again, continuing where he left of. Now he felt like his arousal was strong, with her fighting back at him in force and her aura pleasing him even more. Now he would claim her.

_Hours later_

Finally, the demonic creature felt Lucifer pulling himself out of her body. She breathed heavy, pulling her limps towards her, trying to be as small as possible. Satan laid down next to her, feeling satisfied and pulling her towards her, even as she tremored even harder. “Gotta say, not that bad for the first time” his laugh was cruel, and she flinched, but still managing a weak: “Fuck you”. “Now, now, is that any way to talk to your future husband?” he smiled, watching in delight as she pushed herself away, her back hitting the wall and starring at him: “What the fuck do you mean?!”. “Oh, how beautiful you look with those scales…and your eyes! Even though you look a lot like you father like this” he chirped instead of answering her immediately. She stared at him, shaking: “What did you do?!”. He took hold of her hands, pulling her back into his arms, against her protest. His grip was tight, and she knew she couldn’t get away. “I _claimed_ you, you are _mine_ now…see it as the humans do: Were _engaged._ It’s an old ritual, it came into being when the great war in heaven broke out. It means you are bound to me; I can always sense you, _feel_ you and I’ll make sure that you can feel me too _”_ he explained and placed a falsely soft kiss on her temple. “You-You did…How could you?!” she tried to pull away again, finding it unable to do so. “Honey, this is hell after all…and you’ll be the queen, ruling alongside me…were the most powerful couple!” he laughed, his grip on her becoming painful.

“Fuck you!” she bit him, the pain only giving him more pleasure: “Careful, I might want a second round”. Immediately she let him go, staring at him. Then she realised: “That’s what you were trying to do all along, isn’t it? Force me out of Eve to-to fucking claim me?! Because you knew it would only work on this part of her, because only I am bound to hell”. He poked her nose playfully: “Such a clever thing you are…now I’m afraid I have to leave, duty calls”. He got up, snapping his fingers to dress himself. He went to the door, opening it and turned around a last time: “Before I forget; I hope you like your new name, _Arachne_ ”. And gone he was.

As she heard her knew name a heat began to sear through her chest. She screamed out in pain, realising that the name began to carve itself into her skin above her heart alongside Lucifer’s mark. When the pain stopped, she fell back into the mattress, exhausted: “Fuck…I guess I should let Eve get back, shouldn’t I? Well, I’m a demon after all, so who cares about what I should do, but still”.

The body changed again, scales and fangs fading. Eve came back to herself, her vision fuzzy. Lucifer was gone, she didn’t know what happened. But she was naked now, though she didn’t feel anything else, besides the bitemark on her collarbone. She looked down at her, her body felt and looked untouched, so what did he do? Where even was he? Did her demonic form take over or did she just pass out? She dressed herself, deciding not to think too much about it and laid back down again. Her tired eyes, now again one blue and one serpent like, closed and she felt herself drift into sleep.

_Dream_

Eve found herself in a desert, the heat being pleasant on her skin and the soft sand underneath her feet was comforting. She didn’t know or care where she was going but when she saw a great wall in the distance, she knew where she was.

The garden of Eden.

She walked towards it, the western gate opening for her and she walked inside, feeling the grass and observing the birds flying above her head. It was beautiful.

She heard voices in the distance, arguing, shouting at each other. Curiously she followed the voices until she found the source, which startled her. Before her stood two versions of herself. On the right a dark figure, black scales covering parts of her body and both eyes serpentine. On the left stood a bright figure with blue eyes and wings, a holy glow along the skin.

“How could you let this happen?!” the angelic being growled.

“As if I could have done anything about it!” the demonic one screamed back, showing their fangs.

Eve made herself be noticed: “Erm…hello?”. The two figures turned their head towards her and sigh in relief. “Finally, took you long enough Eve!” the demonic one said, glancing at her counterpart. “Hush, foul fiend! Let her rest, she had a tough time!” the angelic one said, the demonic one let out a huff: “Yeah, _she_ had it tough! What about me?!”. They argued again until Eve let her voice be heard again: “I’m sorry, but who are you? Why do you know my name and why do you look like me?”.

It seems the two remembered that Eve was even there. “Oh sorry, my dear, let us explain, my name is Seraphina and I am the angelic part inside of you, recognize my voice?” Eve nodded after a while, yes, she had definitely heard her voice before. “And I am…Arachne, your demonic side” the other introduced herself, looking towards the ground while saying her name. “And why are we here? I thought you were supposed to be inside of me?” Eve was confused. “We need to talk, there is a problem” Arachne explained, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Eve nodded, wanting them to continue. “First off, we don’t really know why we are able to take over your…or let’s say _our_ vessel. We just noticed it and well, as you can see, the two of us aren’t well acquainted, so we fight a lot about who gets to be in charge” Seraphina began to explain, glancing towards Arachne in disgust from time to time. “Look, its like were three parts of the same cake, we are a part of you” Arachne added.

Eve looked at them for a moment, feeling just a bit less confused, strange to seeing them like this. “Now the thing is…Lucifer he-he…claimed me” Arachne said at last, rubbing the back of her neck in discomfort. “What does that mean?” Eve asked thinking back to her waking up naked with Lucifer gone. “He…raped me…us kind off…I am sort off engaged to him now, he wants me as his queen in hell” she pulled her black robes down a bit, revealing her name and the mark burned into her skin, no doubt from Satan himself. “So I have to marry the devil now?” Eve asked shocked, shaking her head in disbelief. “No, just me, he just claimed me, you and that pure fucker over there are out of the deal” Arachne answered, and Seraphina scoffed at her.

“So…what now? We´re still trapped in hell” Eve stated, looking between the two beings. “I think he´ll let us go soon, he has what he wants, I am bound to him” Arachne shrugged, and Seraphina looked thoughtful before making an overring: “I propose an arrangement”.


	14. Seraphina

_A week later_

“Crowley, dear, the plant is shivering already, leave it alone now” Aziraphale took hold of Crowley’s arm to gently pull him away from the small plant, shaking with fear. “You’re too nice to them, angel” the demon smirked at him after a last mad glance towards the plant.

Their home was quiet, the only sound they could hear was the soft crackle of the fire burning in the fireplace, giving the room a calming light. Winter was coming to England; the first snow fell yesterday and today it continued. Aziraphale liked the winter, the world began to look like some sort of wonderland, the white snow covering the trees and giving everything a shine to it. Crowley, as a cold-blooded snake, didn’t like winter that much, but with the fireplace and his angel at his side, he was rarely cold. Just as they settled themselves on their couch to cuddle, there was a knock on the door.

“Who the hell bothers us now?” Crowley said annoyed. “My dear no need to worry yourself up, its just a knock at the door” the angel got up and walked towards the door. Perhaps it was another demon or angel wanting to ask some more questions that would never get an answer from them, he could just let them knock and ignore them, but Aziraphale was always polite; So, he opened the door.

It took him a moment to realise who it was. “Hey daddy” Eve smiled weakly at him, shivering in the cold. Aziraphales mouth dropped open, just starring at her in disbelief. Too many emotions were searing through him. “Angel? Who is it?” now Crowley got up as well, almost losing his footing at seeing Eve in the doorway. Tears spilled in all their eyes as finally the relieve settled in. “E-Eve!” Aziraphale slowly grabbed her wrists as if fearing to lose her again if he moved too fast. Eve fell into his arms, sobbing and almost screaming with joy when Crowley wrapped his arms around them as well. The door closed behind them, neither was sure who miracled it close, because it didn’t matter. They had each other!

It felt like an eternity before they could separate again but only to move towards the fireplace so Eve could warm up. They sat together, silently crying and the ineffable husbands couldn’t help but put kisses all over Eve. It took them a while to realise how pale she looked, the bags under her eyes and the bruises all over her.

After their long silence, Eve quietly began to talk: “I’m…so sorry…I-I shouldn’t have just…left”. “Shh…Its alright, love…we love you so dearest! Were overjoyed to have you back” Aziraphale hushed her gently, letting his hand run over Eves bruises to heal them. “Oh hell spawn…what happened to you? _Where_ were you?” Crowley let his hand run over Eves back, calming her as her breath began to exhilarate and exhausted sobs came from her. Eve shook her head: “May-May I please rest before we talk? I’m so…so tired”. “Of course, dear…we’ll get you to your room” Aziraphale moved to get up as Eve grabbed his hand: “No, _please…_ Stay with me, here”. Crowley and Aziraphale felt their hearts warming up at that and arranged themselves so Eve could lie down on the soft rug, resting her head in Aziraphales lap. Crowley miracled a soft blanked into existence and put it over their daughter, already eyes closed and slowly drifting into sleep. The demon placed himself behind his angel so Aziraphale could lie back into his chest while Crowley sat against the couch, letting it support them from falling back.

They watched as Eves body relaxed and listened to her even breaths. They whispered from now on, as not to wake her. “I can’t believe that she’s back” Crowley rested his chin on the angel’s shoulder to watch their daughter sleep. “I can’t either…But I fear that something terrible had happened…I can feel it” Aziraphale reached behind him, finding and then holding Crowley’s hand, who in turn squeezed it. The three of them stayed like that all night, they would stay like that for as long as Eve needed them to.

_A day later_

Eve stirred in her sleep, turning and then slowly opening her eyes. She was expecting to wake up in her room back in hell, feeling the heat of the hellfire on her skin and hearing the screams of the human souls. But she didn’t hear any screams and the only fire near her was just normal fire. She let out a soft hum, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Eve let her eyes rest on her parents, asleep against the couch in each other’s arms. One person came to her mind, he hasn’t thought of him since she got carried to hell but seeing her parents like this made her thoughts almost scream his name: Gabriel.

She hasn’t seen him for a while now, well she couldn’t have, even if she had the strength to, she was in hell. “You are really thinking about Gabriel right now? We have other problems, you know?” Arachne’s voice spoke inside her head, sounding pissed. “Love is not a problem; she deserves to feel it” Seraphina said dismissably. Eve got up, putting the blanked over her parents before going into the kitchen.

“Could you guys stop fighting? I didn’t say I love him or anything…it just feels nice when he’s around” Eve rubbed her temples. Now that she knew the two voices inside her head, she couldn’t help but think it was better when she didn’t. “Love is a weakness, why should you even need it?” Arachne scoffed, but Eve couldn’t be mad at her, she had an even worse time down there than Eve. “Love is powerful, but of course someone like _you_ wouldn’t get that” Eve had enough of the two fighting and stepped in: “Stop it! We have a deal, did you two forget that?”. The voices went quiet, finally.

“My dear, who are you talking to?” Eve startled as she heard Aziraphales behind her, turning around, feeling caught. “Hey daddy…erm…its…complicated…is Dad awake?” she asked and when the angel nodded, they went back to the couch. Crowley stretched his limps and let out a satisfied groan. The three settled themselves next to the fireplace again, cuddling closer. “How are you?” the demon asked as he placed a soft kiss on Eves forehead. “I’m better, just…glad to be home” Eve smiled at them. Aziraphale was worried, this weird feeling settling in his stomach: “My dear, could you please tell us what happened? I am really worried, just a moment ago you were talking to yourself in anger”. Crowley rose his eyebrows in surprise, watching as Eve made herself just a little bit smaller.

“I-I am going to tell you a few things now and…and please just let me explain and try not to get mad” Eve began, waiting and then continuing when her parents promised to try. She took a deep breath and began: “I was hiding in a cave, somewhere far away, but after a while Hastur found me…I was very weak at the time and was brought down to hell…I was a prisoner inside Lucifer’s castle”. She swallowed down a lump in her throat, feeling how both Aziraphale and Crowley tensed. “Before I continue with hell, I need to tell you what happened with me and the powers inside. It’s a bit complicated and I’m not certain if everything is as I think it is but…basically there a three different me´s; My angelic side, her name is Seraphina. She is the one who attacked you and she is like the angels in heaven, stern and formal. She isn’t a fan of…demons…hates them to be precise” she looked at Crowley, feeling sorry for the deep pain she could see in his eyes. “And then there is Arachne, my demonic side. She is ruthless, I guess you could say evil even, just like most of the demons in hell. And she was what Lucifer wanted…and he took her” Eves eyes began to water, small tears rolling down her cheeks. “What do you mean?” Aziraphale was shaking now, fearing the worst. “He forced her out of me, meaning she took over my body and…claimed her, _raped her…_ She is bound to him now, he will make her his queen in hell, like forcing her to marry him now, if you will…” Eve began to shake at the memory of “waking up” in the bed, naked. “So what?! You have to marry the devil now?!” Crowley raged, his whole body beginning to blacken from the sheer anger. “Crowley stop! Let her talk!” Aziraphale placed his hand on the demon’s chest, looking at him in pleading.

“I am not bound to him, just Arachne…Its like were three different people sharing the same body, but we aren’t really different, they are a part of me and my body changes with whoever is in charge at the moment. Right now, its me, just me, Eve, the one I really am, the one you know” Eve finished her explanation. Crowley did manage to calm down enough to talk normally again: “Okay so…now what? You just change all the time now? Sometimes angel, sometimes demon and sometimes both?”.

“We made an arrangement; Since Arachne is forced to go down to hell frequently, because of her bond, whenever I go down, she is going to take over. I will be in charge most of the time, they can still talk to me, give me advice I guess and Seraphina takes over when she has to, whether it is in heaven or here, but we will always talk beforehand, so no one will just take over and push aside the other” Eve tried to smile a bit, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. “Oh dear, I must admit I feel a bit…lightheaded now” Aziraphale let his hand run over his face, breathing deeply.

“They are still me though, I don’t now why my personality split itself into three, but here we are” she shrugged, wiping away the last few tears from her face.

They were quiet now, letting the news settle in. Well, Eve said it was complicated, but Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t think it would be that confusing. Eve bit her lib, feeling fear rise up: “Are…Are you mad now?”. Immediately her parents hugged her tight, placing kisses all over her face and petting her head. “Never…None if it was your fault” the angel stated calmly. “If you want to talk about what… _he_ did to you, then you can” Crowley made the offer and Eve looked at him: “The thing is; I don’t have any memory of how he…what he did to her…and my body isn’t any different then before, but when Arachne takes over then, at least she said so, the body changes…its so weird but like…I’m still a virgin like this but not when she’s in charge”.

Crowley felt a deep disgust behind that sentence and almost gagged, but snakes don’t have a gag reflex, so he couldn’t. Aziraphale was lost in his thoughts for a moment before getting up on slightly shaking legs and asked if the other two would also like some tea. They gladly accepted, though Crowley was more in the mood for a whisky.

Aziraphale felt a bit better with the tea in his hands and asked something that he wasn’t quite sure he really wanted: “Would we be able to…meet this angel and demon? Of course, only if you want to, my dear”. Eve had a moment to process the question while the two the question was addressed to started to talk. “Oh, come on! Could be fun to mess around with them” Arachne said, with an excited growl. “Well, I suppose it would be necessary for me to apologize to Aziraphale for attacking his…beloved” Seraphina sounded annoyed, she probably wanted to use another word for Crowley.

Eve pressed her eyes close in pain, the two were giving her a headache. “Are you sure you want that?” Eve asked, since the other two clearly wanted to show themselves. Aziraphale and Crowley shared a look; no, they weren’t sure, but something told Aziraphale that he needed to see them for himself. Crowley sensed the decision his love made, and though he felt very uncomfortable with that decision, he would never leave his angel alone with Eves other sides. A cold feeling went down the demon’s spine at the memory of the angelic side, Seraphina as he now knew, holding him up by his neck and he felt fear at the possibility that something like that could happen to Aziraphale. But he didn’t have enough time to voice his concerns as Eve already closed her eyes.

Her body went soft in an instant before the holy glow Crowley knew all too well set over her skin. He still held Eves body in his arms when she opened her eyes, a bright blue meeting his snake eyes. “Get your damned hands off of me!” Seraphina shoved herself off of him and now even her halo became visible, though she didn’t let her wings appear. Crowley unconsciously moved closer to Aziraphale, who stared at the other angel before him. Seraphina stretched her limps and lets her hands run through her hair with a sigh: “I apologize, I guess my actions are sometimes short minded”. “Am I correct to assume that you are Seraphina?” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand, knowing that for Crowley it must be even worse to see her again. Seraphina nodded, smiling warmly at him: “Yes, you are correct. I chose that name for myself a while ago, its still strange being called it now, but Ill get used to it…Now you wished to see me, I am here and I’m guessing you have questions. Ill try my best to answer them”. While Aziraphale thought about what to ask first, Crowley apparently found his composure again and asked the question that lingered in his mind ever since Eve had left them: “Why did you attack me? I didn’t do anything!”.

Seraphina cleared her throat: “First things first, I apologize for my behaviour. As I said before, I tend to be a bit short minded…Years ago we heard you two argue about our powers, that Arachne was so much more present on Eve than I had been, but not all of her rage was coming from Arachne, some was mine as well. We reed so many books about our beings, what defines an angel and what defines a demon and…well I took after that. A demon isn’t worthy of anything, they fell for a reason after all and though I know that you two are our parents…I can’t see why an angel would _love_ a demon, let alone share a bed with one”.

Crowley wanted to move away, leave the room, the house even. Those words struck a deep pain inside of him, all his insecurities that he so carefully buried deep down came rising to the surface again. He knew he doesn’t deserve Aziraphale, didn’t deserve the love he received, he isn’t worthy (At least he thinks so). Aziraphale held his hand tight, knowing that Crowley wanted to hide, knowing that Crowley shared some of the thoughts that Seraphina had voiced. It took the angel _years_ to convince Crowley that he was worthy of his love and he wasn’t going to start over again just because of Seraphina. “My dear, may I asked you to stop with such comments, I love Crowley dearly and you are making him feel uncomfortable” Crowley managed a weak smile towards his angel, remembering that even if he didn’t think highly of himself, Aziraphale did.

Seraphina nodded, though it didn’t seem like she regretted anything she said: “Well then, any more questions?”. Aziraphale took a sip of his tea, thinking: “It seems like Eve isn’t going to tell us what happened to _her_ while in hell, maybe you could tell us?”. “Well, she was beaten, burned even but other than that, Satan didn’t do much to her or me, although he wouldn’t even have been able to touch me if he wanted to. I must admit that I feel a bit sorry for Arachne though, I don’t particularly like her, but we still are a part of Eve, so I couldn’t hate her completely. Besides; She didn’t go willingly along with what Lucifer did to her, I’m sure it must be horrible even for a demon to being forced like that. Since I am planning on being a sacred virgin for all eternity, I don’t know how I would feel if that choice was taken from me” Seraphina was lost in her thoughts, not even realising how much of them she actually voiced. When she realised her eyes widened in surprise: “Oh sorry, I’m ranting, aren’t I?”.

Aziraphale shook his head: “You aren’t…I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but would you mind if we talked to Arachne now?”. Seraphina smiled: “I don’t mind…It might take a short while before she takes over, this body is under much stress when we switch like that, so just wait a moment…farewell”. With that she closed her eyes, the halo and the glow slowly faded until she looked like Eve again. Aziraphale just managed to catch her body when Seraphina fully retracted herself back inside, letting Eve come back, all though she stayed unconscious.

Aziraphale laid her down and took that break they now had to talk to Crowley, showering him with his love and kissing away his worries for a moment. Crowley needed that strength now more than ever before.


	15. Arachne

When Arachne opened her eyes, a smirk settled on her lips as she sat up. She looked at herself for a moment, her scales returned, and she felt the sharp fangs and knew that her eyes were serpentine as well. Finally, she rested her eyes on her parents, smiling innocently at Aziraphale: “Hey _daddy”_. The angel cringed at the pronunciation of Eves usual endearment towards him, it sounded so very wrong.

Crowley on the other hand was fascinated with the new appearance; She looked almost just like him. The same shade of black for their scales, the eyes and even the forked tongue! She was unmistakably Crowley’s descendant and he could feel that, for some reason, Aziraphale seemed to be sad about that. He wondered why, Seraphina was clearly Aziraphales part from their daughter and Crowley didn’t care about the fact that his genes seemed to be lost, but his angel looked…almost disappointed. They could worry about later though.

Arachne shifted and a jolt of pain ran up her spine from her abused intimate area. Crowley saw that pain: “Do you want Aziraphale to heal you? You don’t have to suffer the pain”. Arachne scoffed at him: “Don’t act so nice, we are demons, pain is almost all we know”. She bit her bottom lip and found a position that didn’t hurt quite as much. Crowley glanced at his husband, the angel felt uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure why. Yes, seeing this version of Eve is strange and a bit unsettling, but he also felt fear and he didn’t know what exactly caused this.

“I guess I should interduce myself, huh? I am Arachne, the name chosen by my soon to be _fucking_ husband Lucifer” Arachne almost spit out venom at the word _husband._ Was she really going to have to call him that at some point in the near future?

Aziraphale found his voice again, after clearing his throat he quietly asked: “May we ask what exactly he had done to you?”. Arachne felt a blush and couldn’t help the shiver at the memory: “Eve had already told you”. “Yes, but not about everything, because for some reason she doesn’t have the memory of it!” Crowley tried to gently touch her hand, trying to comfort her, since it still was his child. But Arachne moved her hand away, looked at the fire instead of making eye contact anymore. “I cut my memory’s off, just like Seraphina…Or do you want her to feel like _shit?_ To feel this fucking pain and the embarrassment and… _hurt”_ her voice faded at the end, she could feel a tear beginning to form and blinked it away. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do.

Both Crowley and Aziraphale shook their heads, understanding and being grateful that Eve didn’t know. “What did he do? What ritual did he perform? Maybe we can undo it” Aziraphale sounded hopeful, but Arachne didn’t buy it. “I am the only part that is bound to hell, I am the only part that Satan can claim, just like he has a hand on every demon” she shared a quick glance with Crowley before she continued: “Eve doesn’t have to listen to him, she has a choice, kind of like the humans do. But for me it is clear where I belong. He was clever, Eve was weak, and her mind was in a terrible state at the time. He tried to force himself on her, but it was fake. He didn’t want her, but he knew that this would trigger me…I took over the vessel for the first time, not really thinking about what would happen to me, but I needed to protect Eve. I am a part of her and since Seraphina wasn’t able to help, do to the fact that we were in hell, I stepped in. Then he forced himself on me, claiming me in the process. When he was done, he explained his intensions, his plan and gave me this…” Arachne pulled the shirt down, just enough for them to see her name and the devils mark that was carved into her skin. She couldn’t help the quiet sob that escaped her damned body and whispered: “I am going to be the queen of hell, forced to stay with this fucking bastard”.

Now she looked back at them, surprised to see Aziraphale crying: “An angel crying for a demon? How noble”. Aziraphale knew it wasn’t meant in a positive way, she was mocking him. “Of course, I am crying because of this! That is a very horrible thing to happen, no matter what being it happens to”.

Arachne could help it, the pain was too much for her and focusing on the angel instead was a welcome distraction: “Yeah, of course, I know how you really feel about demons, you said it quite often; Foul fiend! I’m surprised that an angel could be so cruel, saying I love you to a demon, a big ass lie! How many times have you said yourself that you two aren’t even friends, you’re on opposite sides, claiming that Crowley was going too fast for you?”. “Enough!” Crowley growled and slammed his fist onto the small coffee table, shattering it into pieces.

Even Arachne was startled at that reaction and immediately shut up. “How dare you talk like that?! He has done nothing to you!” Crowley continued, his anger no longer under his control. Aziraphale noticed that some black scales started to form on his demons’ neck, he knew he had to do something or else these two would begin to rip each other apart. He cautiously reached out for Crowley; the demon flinched at bit at the unexpected touch on his snake tattoo, but the effect was instant; The scales disappeared, and he found himself more or less calm again.

Arachne watched this all happen and even though she was sure a demon wasn’t supposed to feel guilty, she did. But instead of apologizing she simply said nothing, staring of into nothing too. She didn’t know how to feel about anything anymore, but one emotion was constant in her mind; Fear. Fear because of the bond, of Lucifer and her future. She almost shrieked when Aziraphale touched her shoulder, the reflex came before she thought about anything and she pushed herself away, knocking her head on the wall: “Arg!”. ”Oh dear! I am sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you like that!” Aziraphale was at her side in a blink of an eye and healed away the pain from the hit. She leaned into the touch unconsciously, feeling the warmth of the angel and for a short moment, felt at peace. The angel noticed that calmness and quietly asked: “Shall I heal the…other painful parts as well now?”. Arachne thought about it for a moment before nodding: “If you don’t mind”.

It was embarrassing to feel the warmth of the healing powers in such an intimate area, but when the pain faded, she didn’t care anymore. She didn’t even notice that she closed her eyes, but she opened them now, realising that she blushed and that both of them saw it. She panicked: “I-I have…I can’t do this any longer!”. She retracted herself immediately, Aziraphale was luckily fast enough to catch the body again and laid her down on the rug.

All was quiet for a few minutes, Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t even breathe. Crowley build up the courage to speak: “Angel? Are you alright?”. Aziraphale looked at the face he loved so much, wiping away the last of his tears: “Promise me that none of us tell Eve what happened”. Crowley’s eyes widened, Aziraphale wasn’t going to answer him, he decided that it would be best if he didn’t push his angel and so he just nodded: “I promise”.

_An hour later_

Eve opened her eyes. She felt a bit lightheaded and sick, almost feeling like she could potentially throw up. She swallowed it down, slowly sitting up again. “Back to us, hellspawn?” Crowley pet her head while Aziraphale gently took hold of her hands. She smiled at them softly, it didn’t seem that anything to unsettling had happened when her parents met Seraphina and Arachne. She was curious though: “And? How did it go?”. “Oh nothing much, just talked…very strange seeing you just angelic or just demonic…I think its save to say we much rather prefer _you_ ” something seemed off at Crowley’s phrasing, but Eve decided to ignore this weird feeling when both embraced her in a tight hug again. When they separated, Eve looked at the window, noticing that it was dark outside already.

“Would you like to go to bed, love?” Aziraphale helped her to her feet when she nodded. The three went upstairs and Eve never thought she would be so happy at lying in her bed again. It didn’t take long for her after a goodnight kiss from both of her parents to drift into sleep, feeling drained even though she didn’t feel like she did anything today.

In the bedroom across the hallway, an angel and a demon prepared themselves for bed in an uncomfortable silence. Aziraphale was never big on sleep, his demon much rather enjoyed it, but after all the events of the past two days, he was tired, tired enough to almost drop asleep on the floor. Crowley settled himself in their bed, patiently waiting for the love of his life to join him. When at last the angel did, Crowley noticed how tense he was. Aziraphale snuggled close to his demon, resting his head on his chest and listening to the others heartbeat while absentmindedly running his hands through the soft chest hair. Crowley let out a delighted hum at the feeling and held his angel tighter, nuzzling his nose into the blonde curls: “Angel…? I know you are upset…speak to me, please”.

Aziraphale stopped his movements and took a deep breath. He felt silly for all these feelings that kept rising from the depths of his soul, feelings he thought he overcame years ago. It felt even worse to vocalize them: “You…you know I never meant any of those things I said back then, right? I love you dearly, more than any words could hope to explain and…and…” as the angel began to stammer, Crowley felt wetness on his chest where Aziraphale rested his head. “I hurt you so many times…we-we were friends, more even! And I-I just kept on saying such awful things to you…the bandstand, in your Bentley and even when we were at hamlets first play” Aziraphale sobbed out, the pain was so intense, and he couldn’t stop the tears. “Angel, hey…calm down, look at me” Crowley moved his hand to cup Aziraphales cheek, carefully lifting his face up to meet his. Seeing those bright blue eyes with so much sorrow in them almost made Crowley sob out as well, but he kept his loving gaze: “I know you never meant it…I love you and yes, back then it hurt, but I never believed those words, for I knew they weren’t true…please calm down, nothing has changed between us…The whole experience today brought back some bad feelings for me too, but you were there to hoist me back up, just like all the times before…so please stop your beautiful eyes from shredding these tears”. He placed soft kisses on his angels face along with his words and slowly Aziraphale began to relax and the tears stopped.

One last sob came from the angel before he settled his head back on the demon’s chest, repeating his hand movements from before. Crowley began to massage Aziraphales shoulders, a bit hard in the position they cuddled in, but he wasn’t going to complain when he heard such soft noises coming from him. He was glad that Aziraphale was able to lose himself in the feeling, for it was far better than the ones he felt before. A soft moan escaped the angel when Crowley managed to massage away an especially tense knot on his left shoulder and he shivered with relief. Hearing this, Crowley changed his mind and carefully moved away under his angel, who was about to complain but when he felt Crowley sitting down on his lower back, careful not to hurt him, and how he now began to massage his whole back, he was lost in this feeling and their love. “ _Oh…Crowley”_ his voice was so soft, so adorable that Crowley couldn’t help the big smile forming on his lips, not that he minded. The demon miracled some Oil into his hands, warming it up just enough so it would smother the angel even further. Aziraphale felt himself drift into sleep at Crowley administrations and while he fought it for as long as he could, wanting to saver the feeling, when his love leaned down to his ear and whispered: “Sleep well, my beautiful angel” he couldn’t resist any longer and fell asleep. Crowley didn’t stop until he was sure that the angel was fully relaxed and asleep, using a quick miracle to clean his hands from the oil, he laid down next to Aziraphale, pulling him closer while also pulling the blanked over them both. He kissed the angel’s temple before finally falling asleep himself.


	16. Lust and Love

_A week later_

Eve felt well rested after almost a full week of sleeping, occasionally getting up to eat or drink something when she felt like it. Either Aziraphale or Crowley would check in on her, not waking her up, even though they wished to spend more time with her now that she was back home, but they knew she needed this. And it wasn’t like she would sleep for centuries like Crowley had done in the past.

When Eve felt like her energy bar was full again, she got up and stretched. Her hair was a mess and since she felt lazy today, she miracled her hair perfect instead of brushing it. She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled, she looked healthy again. She wasn’t as pale anymore, the bags under her eyes were gone and slowly but surely even the bruises faded.

She was glad that she used a miracle on her hair as just a few moments after, she heard a knock on her window. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt the adrenalin rush from head to toe. It was very possible that if she turned around that Hastur or worse even Lucifer stood there outside her window, but until now only one person ever came to her window. She turned around, relieved to see Gabriel smiling at her.

She went to her door and locked it, just in case and then went to the window to open it. Gabriel climbed inside. “Are you insane, what are you doing here?” Eve whispered with a smile and a light blush on her cheeks. Gabriel wasted no time and hugged her tight, pressing his lips on hers and Eve, once again, felt save in his arms. “I’ve missed you, sweetie” Gabriel chuckled when he ended the kiss, not really moving away, their lips were still close, and Eve felt a pleasant tingle at that. She rested her head on his chest, smiling even more when he put his hand at the back of her head to pull her even closer. “I heard that you ran away from home and somehow just…vanished. Where were you?” he gently moved them to sit down at the bed, still he held her close in his arms.

“I…look at lot happened and…and it wasn’t a pleasant experience. I-I can’t tell you all of it but…just know that I was captured by hell…Lucifer to be specific” She deliberately avoided eye contact. “Hell? Lucifer?! Did he touch you? Are you hurt?” – “Shhhh!” Eve pressed her hand on the archangel’s mouth, listening closely if her parents heard him almost screaming. It seems like they didn’t.

“Its fine, yeah he roughed me up a bit but I’m fine now…I-I very much missed you though” Eve shyly giggled, feeling embarrassed at saying something like this, even though Gabriel said so as well just moments ago. Gabriel didn’t seem satisfied with her answer but apparently decided not to say more about that and focus on her last statement: “Is that so? Well let me show you just how much I missed you”. Playfully he pushed Eve down on the mattress, climbing on top and kissing her deeply. Eve felt a sudden ache inside, the memory of Lucifer when he did a similar action creeping into her mind, but this was in love. She didn’t feel disgusted when Gabriel kissed her, he didn’t push her, didn’t touch her inappropriately, well he did touch her breast last time they kissed like that, but Eve consent to that. She even felt good while he did it if she was being honest.

“Oh fuck, _Gabriel”_ she heard herself _moaning_ into the kiss, shocked that such a sound escaped her and feeling a fresh wave of heat when Gabriel moaned back, deepening the kiss when he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. It felt somehow different than the last time, she felt a strong tingly feeling settling in her stomach and it crept down south, a completely new sensation. Was this what true love felt like? What even was she feeling? This shouldn’t feel this good; how _can_ it be so good? She wanted to ask her more experienced partner but couldn’t, for there was a knock on her door.

“Shit, shit, Gabriel you need to leave!” Eve said quietly and pushed him off. “We´ll see each other soon, I promise” with a last kiss, Gabriel miracled himself away. Eve tried to look as normal as possible when opening the door, smiling at Aziraphale: “Sorry daddy, I was going to change and looked the door”. Aziraphale observed her, putting his hand on her forehead: “My dear, do you feel alright? You seem to be burning up!”. “What? No, no don’t worry, I’m perfectly ah…how do you say it? Tickety boo?” She smiled at him while repeatedly thinking _please just buy it, please just buy it, please just buy it!_

Aziraphale let out a sigh, moving his hand to her cheek to lightly pinch it: “Alright, love, if you say you’re fine, then I believe you…I just felt like checking in on you, would you like some cacao? I can even put those colourful marshmallows on top you always liked”. “I’m not a child anymore” Eve began and Aziraphale gave her an all-knowing look, she chuckled and continued: “But yes I do like those…I’ll come downstairs when I changed, alright?”. Aziraphale nodded, closing the door when he left.

Eve took a deep breath, placing her hand on her chest to feel her rapidly beating heart. “I don’t even need this damn thing…but why does it beat like that?” she sighed and went to her closed, choosing the fresh clothes for today. She undressed and stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something new from her body. She was wet between her legs. She may have never experienced it before, but she wasn’t born on the moon, even she knew what that meant; Sexual arousal. So this is what she was feeling when Gabriel kissed her like that. Feeling even more embarrassed she miracled herself clean and put on her clothes, waiting a few more minutes for her face to return to her normal colour.

Meanwhile Aziraphale turned the stove on, slowly heating up the milk. Crowley sneaked up from behind to put his slender arms around the angel and resting his chin on his shoulder, looking down to see what Aziraphale was doing. A delight shiver ran over Aziraphales spine and he pressed himself back into the demons embrace: “Well hello, my willy serpent”. Crowley smiled at that, kissing the soft skin on his lovers neck, playfully letting his teeth scratch it: “My pretty angel”. He nuzzled his face into the blond curls, smelling the heavenly scent: “Damn angel, it’s just after noon and you send me such strong waves of lust, I’m so lucky to be able to sense it”. Aziraphale blushed at that, pushing his hips back at his partner without realising it: “I-I don’t know what you-you are talking about, dear…stop that now, Eve is coming”. Crowley couldn’t help it and placed a light tap on the angel’s bottom before letting go to sit down at the table, just before Eve entered the room.

Aziraphale was a bit confused, because he didn’t feel aroused before Crowley started to touch him in such a manner, but he had to feel lust before, otherwise Crowley wouldn’t sense it, right? Lost in his thoughts he forgot about the actual task before him and cursed when he saw the milk boiling and spilling over, moving it to the sink in hurry: “Oh dear!”. Crowley chuckled, knowing he was the reason his angel was this out of it and Eve looked between her parents, wondering if she missed something.

“Sit down, honey, I just have to start over” Aziraphale gently guided her to the table, sitting her down next to her father while he turned his back to them and focus back to the milk. Crowley was hit with a fresh sense of lust and almost jumped when Eve sat next to him. _Damn angel, what’s gotten into you?_ He thought but was a surprised to find that the intensity of the lust wasn’t changing, even though his angel was now a few feet away from him. He looked at Eve, his daughter didn’t seem any different today than any other day, she just observed her father making cacao and besides the very subtle blush in her cheeks, nothing seemed off. He decided to test something. He got up and went over to a houseplant and started to water it. He now stood more or less perfectly in-between Aziraphale and Eve and even though he felt very uncomfortable to realise it, it was clear that the lust was radiating off of Eve, not Aziraphale.

Crowley never thought he would hate to sense lust, it was always very helpful when it came to temptations or his angel, but sensing it from his own daughter was and felt very, _very_ wrong.

 _Oh fuck, does Eve know I know? Please, for somebody’s sake, I hope she doesn’t!_ With a relived sigh he noticed that the lust slowly faded and he began to relax a bit and sat back down when Aziraphale set the mug with cacao in front of Eve. The three were quiet now, Crowley felt tense next to Eve given this new discovery, Aziraphale was still wondering why his husband sensed Lust from him and Eve was lost in the thoughts of Gabriel.

Eve didn’t even finish her cacao before standing up: “I’m going out for a while; I need some fresh air”. Aziraphale wanted to stop her, feeling a deep pain from the last time Eve left their house, but he had to stop himself, for he had to accept that Eve made her own choices and he had to trust her to return: “A-Alright…just stay save”. Eve smiled at her parents and placed a soft kiss on both right cheeks of her parents before getting ready and leaving the house.

Crowley finally relaxed and slumped down in his seat, sighing. “Crowley? Are you well?” Aziraphale looked at his demon in surprise. “Angel, why didn’t you tell me you didn’t feel lust?” Crowley rubbed his eyes, sounding annoyed. “But my dear, I felt lust, at least you sensed it, right?” Aziraphale grew more and more confused and worried. “Yes, but it wasn’t coming from _you”_ the demon said sharply, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain further. “Not from me?… _oh!”_ the angels eyes blew wider, understanding and suddenly realising that Eves face wasn’t so deeply red because she was sick, but because she was aroused: “Oh dear…you’re sure?”. “´Course I’m sure, I fucking felt it!” Crowley’s cheeks were red, both felt uncomfortable talking about their daughter in this manner.

They didn’t talk for a few minutes, not really knowing where to go from this. But then Aziraphale had a thought that delighted him, somehow: “Do you think she’s in love?”. “You’re the angel, shouldn’t you be able to tell?” Crowley looked at him expectedly. He thought about if for a moment before answering: “Well, yes I sense love, all angels can…But when I am in this house, I always feel love, so I can’t really tell if this love was new or not”. “Most of the time lust and love are combined, just look at us…so I guess it is very possible” Crowley rubbed his temples, this conversation was giving him a headache.

“Do you think we should ask? If she is in love then I would be interested to know who made her feel that way” the two looked into each other’s eyes, thinking, uncertain. “I think its best if we wait…she just came back from hell, maybe she is still under some influence and that’s why she feels like this…plus I don’t think she would want to talk about it” Aziraphale nodded, agreeing with his demon.

Crowley muttered something under his breath, crossing his arms. Aziraphale tilted his head: “Speak up my dear, I didn’t quite catch that”. Crowley sat up, chewing on the flesh from the inside of his cheek, trying to decide if he should repeat it or not. Aziraphale reached for his face and rested his hand on Crowley’s cheek: “My dear, no need to hide your thoughts, at least not from me”. The golden eyes met with the blue ones: “I don’t like it…I mean if she was in love, some guy swooning her over to do… _things_ with her”. “You mean the same things we two do together? Wouldn’t it be cruel to keep her from feeling this too? It’s such a wonderful feeling, love and yes lust as well, doesn’t she deserve to experience it? You make me feel so good, so loved I-I think I wouldn’t survive without you, my love…I would like such a feeling for our daughter as well, don’t you?” a bit taken back by all the loving words his angel said towards him, he couldn’t help but just nod, pulling Aziraphale in for a kiss.


	17. A kiss, cake and a scarf

Eve pulled her coat closer around her body, smiling in peace at the sound of the snow beneath her feet while she walked. So much was going on at the moment, she really felt like she would soon lose her mind. Hell would now always be near her, Arachne was forced to stay at the devil’s side, the new Arrangement with her two other sides and all those new feeling she felt because of Gabriel.

She shivered at the memory of the archangel’s soft lips and she thought about what would have happened if the two weren’t interrupted. “I know it’s the first time you felt lust, but damn, don’t have to be this needy” Arachne scoffed inside her head. “Leave her alone! This isn’t lust, its love, and a pure one at that! An archangel, it has to be the lords will” Seraphina said exited and Eve could swear she felt her smiling. “Hey Holy-Bitch, I’m a demon; Sensing lust is my thing and I felt it” Arachne chuckled at the end and Seraphina let out an outrageous huff. Eve decided to step in before the two would give her another headache: “Could you stop it you two? Maybe I’m feeling both and-“ she stopped in the middle of the sentence, a sinking feeling in her stomach: “Arachne, what do you mean sensing lust is your thing? Do all demons sense it?”. The laugh she heard wasn’t pleasant at all: “Angels can sense love, the sinful side of love is lust, so yes, all demons can sense it, just like all angels can sense love”. “Oh fuck, do you think Dad noticed?!” Eve had to sit down at a nearby bench, feeling like her legs would give out soon. “Probably” was all Arachne said before being quiet again, Seraphina apparently didn’t feel like talking anymore too.

 _How fucking embarrassing! I can’t look him in the eyes anymore!_ She thought and buried her face in her hands. A *shiing* next to her immediately had her attention and when she removed her hands from her face she looked into the purple eyes of Gabriel. “Said we see each other soon” he smiled and put his left arm around her, and she gladly came closer. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, hiding her face, feeling ashamed. “You seem upset, did something happen?... Did I take it too far previously?” he gently put his hand over hers, pulling her just a little bit closer.

Eve honestly didn’t know how to respond to that question. Yes, she was upset but not because of what Gabriel did, but because of the affect it had on her and that it was very possible that her father knew. And knowing that her parents didn’t keep secrets from each other, Aziraphale had to know too. “I…You did nothing wrong…I-I can’t talk with you about what bothers me…at least not yet” she managed to shyly say before slowly pushing herself out of the embrace. Gabriel still held her hand, squeezing it lightly: “Its alright, all this is new to you, I understand”. She smiled at him, silently thanking him. After a silent moment, Gabriel got up, grabbing Eves other hand to pull her on her feet.

“What are you doing?” Eve laughed at him as he playfully dragged her along. “I may not know much about what humans do down here, or what their costumes are regarding this topic, but I heard that going out to eat with someone you care for is a way of showing one’s affection. So, I invite you to a-a…oh what was it called? This little fluffy thing that comes out of a heated cube in the wall, it has this coloured cream on top most of the time?” Eve laughed even more now: “Do you mean a cake?”. Gabriel laughed as well, nodding: “Yes, thank you; I invite you to a piece of cake!”.

With one snap they were in front of a little bakery, somewhere in lovely London city. “I heard you don’t ´sully the temple of your celestial body with gross matter´?” Eve couldn’t help it, for all the feelings she now felt for the archangel, she didn’t forget all the encounters Gabriel had with her parents, and it seems none of them were pleasant. Not that she had pleasant encounters with him before all this began, he did kidnap her, more than once, she wouldn’t forget that. Gabriel had a weird look on his face at the remark, clearing his throat: “Well, I never tried this, but I am willing to”. He held the door open for her and let her choose a seat.

Gabriel choose a slice for each of them, leaning over the display to take a closer look. Eve couldn’t help it when her eyes darted over his body, biting her lip. “What exactly do you even like about him? Sure, he doesn’t look bad, but he has to be up to something. All of a sudden he shows up and is all nice and fuzzy wuzzy for you, I mean come on. Seems pretty suspicious to me” Arachne’s voice came back into her mind and Eve couldn’t help but agree. “Well, maybe he noticed that he likes her near him, maybe his kidnapping was secretly about that” Seraphina tried to argue. “Well then that’s just creepy…I mean Satan did that to me, Kidnapping Eve to have me” the hurt in the demon’s voice was clear. “Are you seriously comparing the archangel Gabriel with the devil himself?!” the angel was outraged, how dare she! “Just saying!” Arachne hissed, both are pretty annoyed at this point.

Gabriel turned around now, holding two plates with cake and walking towards the table. “I don’t want to hear another word from you two!” Eve whispered and smiled at Gabriel, as if nothing had happened. “Didn’t know what tasted good, so I just choose something” he chuckled and set the plates down while sitting down across from Eve. Infront of Eve was now a slice of red velvet cake and Gabriel had a small piece of a chocolate cake, he looked at it curiously, poking it with his fork.

“Thank you, I like this kind of cake, good choice” Gabriel seemed a bit uneasy, but managed a soft smile when Eve thanked him. Eve had the taste buds of Aziraphale, at least Crowley described it as such, because just like her angelic father, Eve ate slowly, precise, thoughtful and savoured every part of her food. Gabriel was kind of fascinated by watching her eat, noticing how she carefully weighted the content each time she put the fork up to her lips, making sure the combination of flavour would be divine. Eve noticed how Gabriel’s eyes never left her and put down the fork: “Aren’t you going to try it?”. The archangel blinked at her, as if surprised he was being talked to: “Oh, yes…Forgive me for staring, but you look so…breath-taking”.

Eves eyes widened, her face, once again, turning deep red. Gabriel smirked at her before deciding to try the human food now. He was uncertain of how to consume it, not sure if he should be excited about the new tastes he would soon experience. Eve watched him when the piece of cake on his fork disappeared into his mouth, he slowly began to chew it, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation.

“Strange, it tastes sweet and the consistence is kind of fascinating…does all human food taste like this?” Eve couldn’t help the smirk, feeling a bit cheeky for once being the one who was more experienced. For a moment she thought about pulling a joke on him, but decided against it: “No, there are all kinds of food the human had created, some taste the same and others very different. There is spicy, sweet, sour and so much more…guess you have to try more if you want to know all of them”. Gabriel thought about that for a moment before shaking his head: “I don’t think eating is…how do you say? ´Not my cup of tea´? ...besides, I rather enjoy watching you eat”.

The deep sigh that came from Eve almost startled the archangel, did he say something she didn’t like? Before he could ask, Eve spoke up: “Gabriel, be honest with me…Why are you like this? A year ago, we wouldn’t have been able to sit together like this…how many times was I trapped in heaven? How many times have we two fought? And now you-you kiss me and say such endearing things to me and…I can’t help but be suspicious”. She looked out the window, his loving eyes were too much to handle right now.

Clearly not expecting such a question, Gabriel remained silent, opening and closing his mouth several times, weighing his words. Slowly he laid his hand over Eves, that rested on the table, gently moving his thumb over the knuckles. Was he trying to deflect from the question or was he thinking about what to answer her? Should Eve remain patient or demand an answer?

Gabriel cleared his throat, holding her hand now: “Sometimes things change…I don’t really know how it happened, I know it’s weird because of our past…your parents” he paused as Eve turned her head to look at him again, then continuing: “I noticed a while ago that when I look at you, I see a future, a pleasant future at that…When I felt that deep sorrow coming from your room, I couldn’t help but wanting to ease your pain, comfort you and…well the kiss, at least the first one, was more an instinct than anything else but you didn’t seem taken back from it and the more I tried it, the more I felt addicted. You mean something to me…As an angel, love is almost like my blood and I would like to say that I love you, but it seems like that would be too soon”.

“I don’t buy it” Arachne scoffed which sent a shiver down Eves spine. As if remembering that she wasn’t supposed to talk, Arachne went silent once more. Her face turned paler and Gabriel took his hand away: “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you even further”. She closed her eyes for a second, needing just a small break to calm down from his words: “I-Its alright just-just didn’t expect that”. “May I ask _you_ a question now?” Gabriel took her hand in his again and asked after Eve nodded: “If you are unsure about my intensions, why are you still here? Why did you visit me in my office? Why do you participate in hugs and kisses?”.

“I feel save” the words came out without her consent, but they were out now, floating in-between them. “Save?” Gabriel asked calmly. Eve couldn’t help the smile: “So much is going on at the time and-and I feel like everything is slipping from my hands…but when you hold me, I feel at peace, calm…like nothing could harm me”. “Sounds nice” Gabriel commented, pulling her hand towards him to place a kiss on top: “So, would you like it if _this_ continues?”. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest, it had to, she felt like it would rip itself out at any moment: “Y-Yes”. “Great” was all the archangel said before leaning over the table to share a kiss.

They finished their meal, though Gabriel didn’t eat all of it, he silently pushed his plate towards Eve when he had enough. Gabriel offered her his arm and she took that offer, holding onto him while they walked. Eve missed London, she grew up here mostly and she hated that they had to move away, trying to hide, though it never worked. They walked through Green Park, talking about everything that came to mind and after all the stress from the past few weeks, Eve was relaxed. When the evening began to show itself, Gabriel miracled them back to the small town, somewhere in the nothing of Britain, but deliberately on the other side to where Eve and her parents lived.

“I’m going to miss you” Eve admits, almost too quiet for Gabriel to hear it. “Don’t worry, I’m never far and we´ll see us again very soon, I’ll make sure of it” he stopped, turning to her to claim her lips with his, pulling her as close as possible. Eve felt like floating, flying even. She never did fly but she imagined it to feel like this. Gabriel grabbed his scarf and, without removing his lips, managed to take it off and put it around Eves neck. He adjusted it when they separated, smiling: “Keep it, as a reminder of me”. It smelled like him and was soft when she ran her hand over it. “Thank you…I wish I could give you something-“ Gabriel silenced her with his lips, just a quick, but still powerful kiss. “Stop worrying so much, you are always with me” he whispered and placed Eves hand on his chest, she felt his heart, beating underneath.

When at the end they had to go their own ways, it felt strange. Eve was able to hide the scarf from her parents, keeping it stored in her room. When the three sat down to eat dinner later, Eve stared at her plate, not wanting to look at her parents, feeling uneasy at remembering why she was so upset when Gabriel met her at the bench.

Aziraphale pated Crowley’s leg underneath the table, the demon sat there, almost stiff, and far too straight for his usual positions when sitting. The soft touch of his angel calmed him enough to relax, just a bit. It would take them a while to get used to the sudden changes of Eves behaviour and feelings.


	18. Dinner with the Devil

_Two months passed_

“Guess how much I love you!” Crowley smirked at his angel, who sat next to him, face deep inside a bock and his reading glasses, that he didn’t even need, resting on his nose. Aziraphale looked up in surprise, just a moment ago his mind was fully consumed by Oscar Wilde, but hearing his demons request instantly had his full attention. He smiled softly: “How much do you love me, dear?”. “I’m glad you asked…” Crowley began, leaning over to put his arm around Aziraphale, pulling him closer and then onto his lab, which his angel gladly helped with. “I love you more than the size of earth, heaven and hell combined, more than any wine or scotch, more than the smell of Eden and more than all the stars I once created…for you are my sunshine, my brightest star and my one, true love” If he wanted to, Crowley could be really corny, but Aziraphale loved it when his demon surprised him like this. The angel sniffled a little bit, chuckling before kissing Crowley with all the passion he could muster: “I love you so, so much…I couldn’t imagine my life without you, my handsome, _nice_ demon”.

Before Crowley could respond to the word _nice,_ they were rudely interrupted with a loud knock on the door. “For somebody’s sake!” Crowley hissed, quickly silenced with Aziraphales lips, who then got up to answer the door. He tried not to frown when he saw Hastur, arms crossed in the doorway, clearly impatient. “I was sent to come and get the promised one” he snarled and Crowley glared at him from the couch. “I said; don’t fucking call me that!” Eve came down the stairs and Aziraphale stood there in between it all, not knowing how to react. “The dark lord expects his _wife_ for dinner” The duke looked at Eve expectantly, she heard Arachne’s voice: “Great…sorry Eve, my time to shine”. Arachne wasn’t happy to take over the vessel, staring at Hastur in disgust.

Crowley got up while she changed, taking hold of her arm: “You don’t have to do this”. Arachne pulled herself free from his grip: “Would you rather have _himself_ come and get me?”. “You can’t expect us to just accept this!” Aziraphale felt horrible at the idea of just letting her go with Hastur. The demon in question roughly took hold of Arachne: “I don’t have time for this shit!”. As much as it hurt, Crowley held Aziraphale back when he tried to reach for Arachne, he knew that there was no point to it, no matter how much they would try and fight it. “Come on, I’ll be fine, back before you know it” it was a lie, all of them knew, but Arachne didn’t want to waste more time, for Lucifer would probably be pissed if she took too long. In the next moment, they were gone and Aziraphale stared at the spot where his daughter just had been, sobbing.

_Hell_

“If I were you, I would put on something else” Hastur gestured at Arachne’s clothes, a loose shirt with baggy pants, Eves usual “lazy days” outfit. She didn’t try to argue, just snapped her fingers and now stood there in a tight, black dress: “Better?”. Hastur didn’t answer her and just guided her through the palace, entering the throne room, where Lucifer eagerly waited for his bride. Hastur left them alone as soon as Arachne was in front of his master. “Hello my darling! Did you miss me?” Satan didn’t wait for a response and just pulled her close to his body, hands grabbing everywhere, and kissed her possessively. Arachne resisted the urge to push him away, knowing it would only result in him being fourious, but she didn’t reply to the kiss either. He licked over her lips before finally pulling away, asking her to sit down for them to dine.

Servants came and went, placing drinks and food before them, but her appetite was far gone while sitting next to Lucifer. He held her hand, it seems like he wanted to always touch a part of her body at all times: “Why so quiet? Too overwhelmed with your desire for me?”. “Yeah, right” Arachne couldn’t help but be sarcastic about that comment, as if she would ever feel anything more than hate and disgust for him.

He pinched her skin on her arm, not really hurting her, yet, but clearly giving her a warning. If she knew what was good for her, she would do as he says. She swallowed down a lump in her throat, at last looking at his face. Lucifer dipped his index into the black crème before him, chuckling when he brought his finger to her mouth: “Open up, my _dearest”_. “What is it?” she asked, but he took the chance of her opening her mouth to forcefully stick his finger inside, the taste was far too bitter for anyone’s liking and she desperately fought the urge to bite down. “Suck it clean” he demanded from her and with a blush, she did as he asked, not wanting to be punished for disobeying. She could live with this taste, the shame of doing what he wanted from her, but she feared his punishments.

Arachne coughed when he pulled the index out, wiping her mouth clean. “Oh, how nice it feels, the warmth of your mouth…almost as good as your-“ “Stop it!” she couldn’t hear him ending that sentence, the memory burned into her skull hurt too much. Arachne feared his eyes, looking at the ground next to her, softly whispering: “Please just…stop”. Her face was grabbed and he forced her to look at him, his eyes glowing dangerously: “Stop? Oh honey, I’m just starting…you can’t imagine the things I have in mind for this evening…It would be nice if you´d be a bit more enthusiastic about it, maybe you could feel the pleasure too”. “You really think I would give myself to you willingly?” she scoffed at him, still scared, but ready to fight this time, not so off guard like last time. “Well yes, of course. Lust is something beautiful and you are mine, mine to do as I please, to take when I want you” he let go of her face to run his hand through her hair.

She hissed at him: “I would rather fuck Hastur than give myself to you!”. His hand was gone and she was sure to get slapped for daring to say such a thing and she already prepared herself for the hit. But Lucifer leaned back into his chair, thinking for a moment before a smile creeped on his face: “Well, if that is what you want, who am I to deny my lovely wife such a wish”. Arachne stared at him in horror: “What?!”. The devil snapped his fingers and a confused Hastur appeared besides them, bowing to his lord when he realised where he was. _Oh fuck, no, this isn’t happening, right?!_ “Hastur, duke of hell, my wife voiced her desire to…oh how did you say it, my love? _Fuck him?”_ Satan’s laugh haled in the giant room, echoing around them. Hastur looked between his master and Arachne, unsure of what to say to such a thing. “I order you to fulfil her wish and do it properly” he commanded, getting up to place a kiss on Arachne’s forehead: “Have fun”.

Well it was her fault. She said it, she got Hastur into this situation. She could only blame herself as she walked towards her room with Hastur in complete silence. Both knew there was no way around it, especially because Hastur was loyal to Lucifer and obeyed his commands. Even if Arachne would fight him, he had to do what his master asked of him. Arachne locked the door when they arrived, biting her lip in anger. “Why would you say something this stupid?” if Hastur was honest with himself, he didn’t like this. Yes, as a demon he regularly tempted human into this kind of stuff, sometimes with himself, though he´d rather not participate. He feared the consequences of having sex with Lucifer’s “fiancé”, regardless that it was his lords command. “Just shut up!” Arachne pushed him onto the bed, he landed on his back and stared up to the other demon in surprise. “This is how this is going to unfold: You will not touch me, won’t speak to me or even fucking look me in the eyes! And for the love of everything unholy clean yourself up before you even think about starting!” Arachne was angry, furious even, with herself, Lucifer and right now Hastur, though for the first time ever; Hastur was innocent, he didn’t have anything to do with it.

Hastur growled at her, but snapped his fingers, cleaning his usual grime of his body: “How romantic”. “Fuck you” Arachne began to undress herself while Hastur did the same, not looking at each other. Arachne just wants to get it over with.

_Later_

Hastur breathed heavy as Arachne got off his lab, collapsing onto the bed in shame. She grabbed the blanked and pulled it over her naked body, shivering nevertheless the heat of hell. After they calmed down a bit, Hastur began to dress himself again: “You know, wasn’t half bad…But I wouldn’t want to repeat it”. It was clear what he implied with that sentence; Don’t fight Lucifer, don’t disobey, just do whatever he asks for, or he would punish her more and maybe next time not “just” like this. “Just leave… _please”_ her voice was almost a whimper, quiet and a bit hoarse and she flinched when she heard the door shut.

She wasn’t alone long though, soon the door opened again and a low whistle haloed through the room and she pulled the blanket even closer. The bed dipped next to her and she flinched again when Lucifer ran his hand over her hair, humming as if anything about this was as usual as for the humans to breath. “What’s wrong? You said you wanted this, why do you look so sad?” he placed a kiss on her temple and she squeezed her eyes shut. Apparently, he didn’t expect her to answer and turned her over on her back, forcing her to look at him now. Slowly he pulled the blanked down, Arachne didn’t even try to stop him. He carefully traced his mark and her name branded into her skin, listening in delight when she hissed at the pain: “What point is there in fighting back? You are making this so much harder than it has to be, just give in already”. While he quite liked it, this cat and mouse game, it was beginning to annoy him. A single tear rolled down her face, which he whipped away, resting his hand there to pull her in for a kiss. She didn’t respond to it.

“What could I do to make it just a bit easier on you?” Arachne was surprised at his question. Easier on her? She didn’t want it easier, she wanted him to stop, leave her alone. It was naïve to think that would happen. “As if you actually cared about me” she managed to whisper, looking him dead in the eye as if to challenge him. He chuckled at her, claiming her lips once more: “Of course I care about you! Do I look like the kind of man that would consider marriage? But for you…oh I would change the world for you”. “You care about the power it would give you…you think you can use me, like a fucking toy” she pushed him away, sliding over the mattress until she met the wall, wanting to be as far away as possible. “Or a fuck-toy” she added, her eyes fully dilatated in fear, he would punish her for saying those things and she was ready for it.

His vessel shifted for a split second, his true self leaking through before he found his composure again and took a deep breath. He launched himself at her, pulling her head back by her hair to bite down on her shoulder, her pained scream even louder that the cries in the rest of hell. “Oh, I’ll show you how I use a fuck-toy!” he forced himself into her body again, being even rougher than the first time, biting, punching, scratching her all over her body, not stopping until she cried out in pain, blood leaking down her tight along with his seed. He slapped her a last time before he miracled her away for her ultimate punishment.

Naked and broken as she was, she fell down onto the floor of her home, right in front of Crowley and Aziraphale who shrieked and jumped when she landed with a desperate scream. Seeing their daughter like this forced the tears out of their eyes as the two franticly tried to get a blanked or _something_ to cover her up while she sobbed in pain. Aziraphale tried to heal her, only for her to bite his hand when he came close, screaming: “Don’t fucking touch me!”. Crowley pulled his angel away, holding him tight because he was going to try it again, but there was no way of getting close to Arachne like this.


	19. Accepting help

Arachne desperately pulled the blanked she received closer around her body, shivering and crying out in pain. Lucifer probably felt really proud about this one, knowing that the only thing worse than the actual rape itself would be if she was forced to show herself to her parents like this. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, didn’t care that she didn’t have to. There was only pain and shame.

Crowley and Aziraphale decided to give her a bit more space, attending to the angel’s bite wound for a moment: “Angel, I think its best if we leave her alone right now”. Aziraphale looked at him in disbelieve: “You can’t be serious, Crowley! She is in pain, she needs our help!”. Crowley rested his hands on Aziraphales shoulders, holding him: “Listen, I know you don’t get it, but she is a demon. Demons don’t want help, especially while in pain, she will only lash out if you try healing her again…let her calm down, maybe she´ll let us near her later”. The angel attempted several times to come up with some reason he could get near her again only for him to be at a loss for words. He knew Crowley since the very beginning of earth and while he learned a lot about the characteristics and discovered the lies heaven tells about demons, he had to do as Crowley says, for the angel didn’t know enough about demons after all.

Arachne felt cold, tried to get just a little bit closer to the fireplace, lighting it with a quick snap. It helped just enough for her to collapse even further into the soft rug. She felt dirty, _used_ and she wanted to badly to throw up, feeling disgusted by Lucifer’s seed drying along with the blood. She was done, too tired to do anything right now. She needed to get better before Eve could come back to herself, or she would suffer the pain for far longer. With a last, quiet sob she passed out, exhausted.

_A few hours later_

Crowley pressed a soft kiss on Aziraphales cheek, smiling at seeing him sleeping in their bed. It took a lot of convincing before the angel agreed on a nap, shaking from the angelic wrath he felt, the _anger._ Crowley didn’t like to see his husband like this, the angel was a heavenly soldier once, actually _using_ his flaming sword, the demon knew, but his lovely angel was far gentler in his nature.

He heard Arachne whimper downstairs and went down, slowly approaching the still naked demon on the ground, clinging to the blanked. The older demon sat down next to her, calm and collected, not touching her but asking softly: “Bit better?”. Arachne didn’t look at him, her voice weak: “Fuck off”. Crowley would have laughed if it wasn’t for the circumstances: “I want to help you”. “Don’t need your help!” she wanted to move, be alone but every motion hurt too much.

“Listen, don’t think I wouldn’t understand, I know you don’t want my help, because demons never help each other, the weak are to be played with, to punch if you felt like it, _I´ve been there too._ I was…no _I am_ weak. Took a lot of time to accept help and I know you think it’s pathetic…but I would have died if it wasn’t for Aziraphale…and you will die if you don’t let us help” carefully Crowley pated Arachne’s head, cringing as she flinched. Her vision became more and more blurry as his words settled in, hating that he was right: “Why would you help me?”. “I am your father…demon or not, I will always be there for my child” he answered truthfully, smiling just so: “Do you want me to help?”.

Arachne didn’t want to voice it and just nodded, shivering when Crowley moved nearer. “I am going to carry you to the bathroom, alright?” again Arachne just nodded. Slowly, carefully Crowley moved his arms under her body, keeping the blanked on her and lifted her up. Arachne cried out in pain, clinging to her father’s shirt, hiding her face. Crowley held her close, humming to try and calm her down while he carried her up the stairs to the bathroom. He already prepared a bath for her, sprinkling some of Aziraphales healing herbs into it. Crowley wasn’t good at healing, but he knew it would ease her pain.

Arachne pulled her face from Crowley’s shirt to look around, seeing the bath, she felt relived. Finally going to be clean again. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, her cheeks turning pink as she pulled the blanked away so Crowley could slowly put her into the warm water. She hissed at the feeling but calmed herself when Crowley moved his arms away, letting her get adjusted. Arachne felt light, floating in the bathtub and closed her eyes. Crowley miracled a chair for himself, sitting down to keep an eye on his daughter.

After a while Crowley broke the silence: “What happened? Besides the obvious”. Arachne opened her eyes to look at Crowley, considering whether to answer or not. What´s the point in hiding it, they already knew most: “I pissed him off…my fault…all of it” she whispered. “Stop it, it wasn’t your fault, none of it was” Crowley felt a deep pain at her words, how could she think any of it was her doing?! “I had to fuck Hastur” Crowley´s breath hitched and a tear rolled down her cheek at the memory: “I said I would rather fuck Hastur than him…so he made me do it. Afterwards I guess I felt daring, saying how he only needs me as a…fuck-toy…he didn’t like that”. Sobs, buried deep down her came out of her throat against her will, she covered her face with her hands, crying: “I feel like a whore!”.

There would be many beings, especially humans, who would say being called a whore would be accurate for a demon, seen as how they were known to tempt them into lust. But the truth was far from it.

Crowley moved closer again, putting his arms around her, not caring if he got wet: “You´re not a whore, all acts were forced upon you, what were you supposed to do?”. He ran his hand over Arachne´s scales on her arm, such actions had calmed him when in snakeform, so it wasn’t a stretch to think it could work on her too. Luckily, it did. The sobs became less and less as time went on and Arachne didn’t even care anymore at how weak she was in his arms. It just felt good, she felt save in her father’s arms, like Lucifer could never harm her again.

Crowley broke away from the hug: “Come on, lets get you all cleaned up”. He miracled the softest sponge imaginable into his hands, soaking it in soap and beginning to help her clean herself, giving her some privacy when she had to move down between her legs. Arachne definitely felt better afterwards but felt too tired to wash her hair, but Crowley was very willing to take over that task.

The wooden floor in the hallway creaked and both demons looked to the door where Aziraphale leaned against the frame, smiling softly: “Feeling better I take it?”. Arachne nodded, a smile on her lips for just a split second, clearing her throat: “I´m sorry for biting you, I know you tried to help”. “I already forgot about it, dear…Would you mind if I healed you now? I can´t see you in so much pain any longer” the angel already came closer, Arachne nodded quickly and felt the healing warmth from before, the water glowing golden. A relived sigh came from the young demon as the pain was gone, sinking into the water further, fighting against sleep.

She didn’t even realise that she was picked up from the bathtub, gentle hands drying her off and didn’t hear the snap that miracled warm clothes on her body. She did realise when she was laid down on the familiar bed, the blanked put over her body. Arachne tried to open her eyes, they felt heavy and a soft hand was placed over them, the feeling of peace putting her mind to rest: “Hush now, love…Sleep tight”. She didn’t have to be asked twice.

Crowley closed the bedroom door, frowning when Aziraphale had that all knowing, cheeky smile on his lips: “You´re soft”. “Shut up” he tried to sound pissed off but couldn’t help the chuckle as the angel kissed him. They walked over to their room, lying down on the soft bed to cuddle. Sleeping wasn’t going to happen, Crowley was too worked up and the angel felt like he rested enough before. Aziraphale kissed Crowley´s neck: “Did she tell you what happened?”

Crowley waited for that question to be asked, feeling uneasy: “I don’t think you want to know, angel”. Aziraphale huffed up at him, lifting his head to face the demon: “She is my daughter too, I want to know!”. “No offense Aziraphale, but Arachne isn’t technically _your_ daughter, she is more or less just my part of Eve” Crowley said it before he even realised what that would do to Aziraphale. The angel pushed himself free from the embrace, staring at Crowley in disbelieve: “How dare you say such a thing!”. Crowley sat up as well, lifting his hands in defence: “Aziraphale, calm down! What is your problem? Eve is still _our_ daughter, do I look like I care that Seraphina clearly just has your genes?!”. Crowley couldn’t help it, this was an issue since they first saw Arachne and Seraphina, the look on Aziraphales face when he saw Arachne; It was as clear as ever in Crowley’s mind.

“You hate it, don’t you? That there is no trace of an angel on Arachne, ain´t that it? Not so nice when it happens to _you_ now is it?!” Aziraphale looked at Crowley in shock, knitting his brows in confusion: “What are you talking about?! Where is this coming from?”. “All those years ago, when Eve still had trouble with her rage, how many times have you implied that you wished she was more like an angel? That all of this was because of the demonic influences…because of _me!_ And now you see Eve as a full-on demon and you hate it! Now you feel my pain that I had to go through every time this fucking topic came up!” Crowley was ranting, a part inside of him screamed, _begged_ him to stop, but this was something he buried for far too long and it hurt to dig it up again, the tears springing into his eyes.

“Crowley” Aziraphale felt many things; anger, pain, sadness and guilt, all at the same time, mixing in a very toxic cocktail. “No, Aziraphale! Don’t try and cover it up, I see it in your yes, I´m right” Crowley swallowed down the sob that tried to escape, the tears rolling over his cheeks to drop on the bed. Aziraphale went quiet, closing his eyes in defeat: “All I ever wanted was the best for Eve”.

Crowley couldn’t take it any longer, grabbed his pillow and got up to open the door: “Sometimes you really are a bastard, Aziraphale…”. He shut the door as he left, leaving the angel alone with his guilt. They rarely fought like that, the last time would have actually been over Crowley’s request for holy water. Aziraphale hoped that it wouldn’t take another 79 years for them to talk again.

Downstairs; The demon threw his pillow on the couch in anger, moving between the bookshelf to his hidden stash of alcohol, grabbing his favourite whiskey to drown his feelings. Laying down on the couch in tears, drinking until he didn’t feel anything anymore, he only knew this way of dealing with such events. He loved his angel deeply, and he knew Aziraphale loved him too; Neither of them questioned their love.

Upstairs; Aziraphale was wrapped in his wings, pretending that his own embrace was that of his Crowley. He didn’t mean to hurt him, he hated that after all this time he still, sometimes, saw demon´s in this negative way. Not able to love, dangerous, happy when others were in pain. Aziraphale wanted to scream at his thoughts: Crowley wasn’t any of this and he just learned a few weeks ago that Eve´s anger wasn’t all her demonic side, but angelic wrath as well. Still he feared for his child when he saw her as a demon.

Surprisingly the only one who was calm and at piece in their home was Arachne, sleeping calmly in her bed, not knowing what just happened between her parents. While asleep she shifted and retrieved back inside, letting Eve come back who slept until morning, knowing nothing of what happened in hell or here at home.

_Maybe it was for the best._


	20. The fight

_Next morning_

Crowley’s last hangover was so long ago that he almost forgot what one felt like. But as he got woken up by the sunlight peeking through the curtains he was painfully reminded of the feeling, groaning and rubbing his stomach: “Oh fuck”. He made his way into the kitchen to drink some water, propping himself up on the counter as his head began to spin again. He should have sobered up before sleeping.

“Why do I always do this?” he whispered to himself at the memory of last night, not only has he upset his angel, but he also got flat out drunk. He flinched when a hand came up to gently run down his back, giving him Goosebumps all over. “Crowley, how are you?” Aziraphale held his voice low, not sure if his demon wanted him to touch or if he would get rejected. Crowley closed his eyes, trying to sort out his feelings: “Feel like shit…you?”. “I guess I could say the same” the angel answered, carefully placing his hand on Crowley’s upper arm to slowly turn him around. Tears glimmered in his blue eyes as he saw how exhausted his love seemed to be, Aziraphale was certain that Crowley drank through the hole night. “I-I am so sorry, Crowley…I never meant to-to hurt you” he sniffled, taking a step back to give Crowley space. The demon was torn between wanting to hug his angel or screaming at him to leave him alone. They just stared at each other in silence, neither knowing what to say to calm the situation.

Eve woke up a few minutes ago and went down the stairs, browns knitted together in confusion when she arrived at the kitchen, seeing her parents just starring at each other in tears. “I-Is everything alright?” her parents jerked their heads towards her in surprise, just now realising that she stood there. Crowley turned away again, watering his plant while Aziraphale answered her: “Y-Yes, no need to worry, dear…come, sit down I´ll make some breakfast” while he whipped his tears away. She did what she was asked and sat down, unconvinced: “Don’t lie to me, something happened…Does it have to do with Arachne?”. Her and Seraphina were as quiet as ever, so she didn’t know anything that went down, it had to be something that happened yesterday. Crowley looked at her: “Everything is alright, nothing happened, just eat your breakfast”. Eve crossed her arms: “If something happened, then I have every right to know!”. “Just drop it Eve!” Aziraphales voice almost shook the walls, so unusual for the angel, but the effect was immediate, both Crowley and Eve stared at him in disbelieve. Aziraphale began to stammer: “O-Oh dear…I-I am sorry, I…”. With shaking hands he placed a plate with Pancakes ,that he just miracled into existence, in front of Eve before turning away and leaving the kitchen to go back to their bedroom, closing and locking the door with a miracle.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Eve helplessly looked at her father, standing there with his plant mister, shaking. The demon took a seat next to Eve, he ran his hands through his auburn hair and slightly pulled on it, breathing deeply: “Hell spawn…he didn’t mean to yell at you”. “I knew that, Dad…but what’s going on? I don’t want to be mean or anything, but you look horrible” Eve never saw her parents like this. Crowley managed a weak chuckle: “Thank you”.

They were quiet for a few minutes for Crowley to decide what to say, or how to say it: “Look, first off; Anything that happened with Arachne yesterday is her decision to tell you or not, not our business, alright?” he waited for Eve to nod before he continued: “Good…now between your father and I…we had a fight”. Eve looked at him in surprise: “B-But you love each other?”. Crowley chuckled again, petting her head: “Yes, we still do of course…but that doesn’t mean there can´t be fights or misunderstandings…I won´t tell you what our fight is about, that’s something you don’t need to know…I can just promise you we´ll figure this out”. Eve wanted to ask more, but knew this wasn’t her right, it is something between her parents, but one question slipped through: “Alright, fine…but can I know if it was because of me?”. Her father immediately shook his head: “No, you don’t have anything to do with it…never _ever_ think that we fight because of you!”.

When Crowley felt like he could leave Eve alone, he made some tea and made his way up the stairs to knock on their bedroom door. Since the angel used a miracle, he can´t open the door unless Aziraphale lets him in: “Angel? Come on, lets talk about this”. The door remained closed. “Aziraphale, we can’t just act like nothing happened…remember the holy water incident? Do you want to just not see each other for about 100 years and then act like there was no fight to begin with, _again_?” Crowley remained stubborn until with a soft click the door opened. Aziraphale covered himself with the blanked in shame, snuggling deeper into the soft mattress when he heard the door close again and footsteps coming nearer. “I made ya´ some tea” Crowley put the mug down on the nightstand and sat next to his angel.

Both were silence, thinking about how to start the conversation and building up the courage. “I’m sorry” Aziraphale whimpered again, hating how he couldn’t stop his tears from falling. He flinched when Crowley petted his hair: “I’m sorry too…I said some horrible things yesterday”. “They weren’t unjustified” Aziraphale took a deep breath before finally facing Crowley, sitting up to talk with him face-to-face. “I-I know it’s wrong to think that Eve could have an easier life without demonic influences…and-and I never should have blamed you for being the demonic influence” the angel stammered again, fighting tears while searching for the right words. Again, Crowley simultaneously wanted to hug his angel and curse at him. “I made a terrible mistake Crowley and-and I know you can’t forget it… _but please forgive me”_ his voice gave more and more out when sobs escaped him, his chest feeling like it constricts, his lungs not allowing him to breath, his mind not caring that he doesn’t need air. Crowley sighed, rubbing his eyes while thinking about the request: “Aziraphale…Some of your thoughts are still those heaven planted into your brain all those years ago, I know that…Are you willing to change this thinking?”. The angel didn’t need to be asked twice and nodded. Crowley had a soft smile on his lips: “Then I will help you overcome it…But forgiving might take a bit more time, I’m afraid”. It wasn’t the answer Aziraphale hoped for, but it was far better than nothing: “Thank you, my love”. Aziraphale wanted to hug his demons so bad but was unsure if that would be welcomed by him. As if reading his mind, Crowley opened his arms, inviting him with a bright smile, for he too missed being close. When at last they held each other in their arms, the world stopped to spin for a moment, there was no heaven, earth or hell, just the two of them.

It began to spin again when their lips met. It was the first fight they overcame as a couple and the first time they actually talked openly about such issues, not just stay quiet or just scream at each other and then acting like nothing happened. “I missed your lips” Crowley moaned and pushed the angel down on the mattress, holding him even tighter. “I missed your affection” Aziraphale whispered in return, shivering when Crowley moved his lips to kiss his neck. Crowley placed a gently bite on the angel’s collarbone, reaching up to open some of the buttons. “W-Wait Crowley! Eve could he-hear us” Aziraphale finally understood what Crowley was trying to do, and while he wasn’t opposed since he felt like he needed every touch and kiss his demon could give him, like a starving man desperate for a piece of bread, he couldn’t bear the embarrassment if their daughter heard them. “If were quiet, she won’t” was all Crowley said before moving forward with his plan. His angel was still unconvinced but was soon lost to the feelings his demon placed upon him.

As it turns out, they wouldn’t have to worry about Eve hearing them. She left the house a few minutes after the conversation with Crowley had ended, the scarf she was gifted from Gabriel around her neck. She inhaled his sent and smiled.

The neighbours greeted her, despite wanting to remain a low profile, which didn’t lead to anything anymore, since their enemies found them yet again, she regularly interacted with the humans of the town. It was nice to be seen as just an ordinary human girl, no one knowing about their heritage or Eves right eye. Aziraphale noticed some rumours about their family, that they where in some sort of cult, that Eve doesn’t have a right eye and that’s why she hides her face like that and more. The last place they lived at was worse though, they gladly moved away, for seeing two men with a child living together was seen as outrages for the humans there, despite being a family.

Eve waved at the elderly couple across the street before taking a left turn to walk towards the forest. In the quiet of the woods it was easy for Eve to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Making sure no one was around, she began to address Arachne: “What happened in hell yesterday?”. “Nothing to worry about” Arachne sounded hurt. “Why won´t you tell me? Did he… _do that_ again?” Eve really wanted to know, to her surprise it was Seraphina who answered: “I think its best if you don’t ask any further”. Eve grew frustrated at that: “Why does everyone see me as a fucking child?! Even you two! No one tells me what’s going on anymore, I think I’m losing my goddamn mind!”. “Don’t speak the lords name in vain!” Seraphina shushed her and she couldn’t help but think of Aziraphale.

“You don’t need to know, alright? Hell and Lucifer is _my_ business, it doesn’t have to concern you!” Arachne was frustrated too, it was bad enough that Crowley knew and she didn’t want to share anymore with Eve. Eve felt like screaming, the frustration turning into anger. She wanted things to be like they were a year ago, Arachne and Seraphina weren’t separated from her and everything was so much easier. But then again, she wouldn’t have kissed Gabriel then and that thought made her sad now. She didn’t think longer about all of it, wanting to just feel home again, she snapped her fingers and appeared in heaven. This time she didn’t bother with the reception and walked straight for Gabriel’s office, knocking and waiting for the door to open. When it did, she froze in her tracks, her eyes fixing on the whimpering angel on the floor before Gabriel, hastily trying to collect the papers that scattered around them. Gabriel looked furious, ready to burst until he looked up at Eve, his eyes quickly changing to loving, but she still saw the angelic wrath behind his gaze.

“Eve! What a surprise, just a moment, I´ll be right with you” When the shivering angel got up on the floor, the papers in a death grip in his arms, Gabriel gave him a light push towards the door and the angel rushed outside, not even daring to look at Eve. They were alone now and Eve felt a bit uneasy. Gabriel opened his arms for her, smiling: “Come here, darling!”. She took the invitation and hugged him, trying not to think about what she just saw. “Sorry about that, business you know” Gabriel tried to shrug it off like the angel wasn’t about to discorporate on the spot where he whimpered just moments ago. “What-What did he do?” she asked quietly, looking up to meet his gaze. “Messed up a mission he was send out to do…Pissed me off” she noticed how Gabriel tensed before calming himself again: “Oh but I don’t want to bore you with my work!”. His hand came up to gently stroke her cheek before kissing her. But Eve couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach. She shouldn’t be surprised at him being cruel towards others, she was on the receiving end more then once, though he never got the chance to actually hurt her. It was a painful reminder of what Gabriel was able to do, the archangel was known to hurt others if he was displeased, Eve knew before.

But maybe the other angel deserved his treatment, whatever it was Gabriel inflicted on him. Gabriel broke off from the kiss, smiling: “I´ve got something for you”. He moved over to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a orchid: “I saw this flower when I visited a church a while ago, It reminded me of you but I forgot to actually gift it to you”. He moved her hair a bit so place it behind her ear: “You look absolutely stunning”. Eve smiled at him at last, kissing his cheek. There is no way that this sweet being before her could be cruel, whatever happened before she arrived, it had to be justified.


	21. Wing-care

Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s chest, taking in the heavy sent of their love and trying to calm his breathing. Crowley for one was trying to focus his vision again, its all just a blurry haze from the after force of their act of love: “Fuck!”. “I…a-agree” the angel laughed up at him and placed a kiss on the demon’s cheek. After a few minutes of calming themselves, they settled into the mattress, both completely spent. Or almost completely, they were still a little tense from their fight, Aziraphale knew that Crowley was still at least a bit angry with him for his words and actions, but it was alright for now and the angel knew that he would have to really work on his behaviour. He whispered a very soft: “I love you, Crowley” into his chest and placed a kiss there, as if to seal his words into the skin. Crowley held him a bit tighter, a soft chuckle: “I love you too, you bastard”.

They were quiet for a moment and Crowley was thinking about how nice it would be to sleep right now when Aziraphale asked him: “Did I scare Eve? I didn’t mean to yell at her…I-I was just so…so angry with myself”. He was ashamed, he managed to hurt both of the two people he loved most in the timespan of just a few hours. Crowley noticed the sorrow radiating of his angel, _he probably deserved to feel bad about what happened,_ he thought to himself, hating his brain for thinking such things: “Nah, she knew it wasn’t really aimed at her…but an apology would be nice nonetheless”. “Of course, I will” a yawn came from the angel, he did feel tired after all this stress and the last hour or so spent with Crowley. Aziraphale was about to close his eyes, to give into that warmth of sleep but Crowley spoke again: “Aziraphale, promise me that you will talk with me when all those thoughts come bubbling up again. We need to be there for Eve, for Arachne and Seraphina equally…These thoughts don’t belong here”. “I know, dear…I just want her to be _save_ …all of her! I don’t want Lucifer defiling her body, or-or heaven trying to claim her for themselves…She belongs with us, not with hell or heaven” fresh tears sprung into his blue eyes and his body began to shiver, Crowley immediately started to gently let his nails drag along the angels soft skin, humming: “I don’t want that either…Its all just a big fucking mess right now”. Aziraphale snuggled closer and Crowley gladly allowed him, they silently decided to stop talking and just appreciate the moment of peace.

_Two weeks later_

Crowley was out with his Bentley on his way to London city to gather a few books at the request of his beloved angel. Said angel sat at home on the couch, his little reading glasses resting on his nose as he read a book when a creak from the wooden floor near him drawn in his attention. He looked up at his daughter, wanting to greet Eve but when meeting her face realising that it wasn’t Eve right now, it was Seraphina: “Oh, well hello, dear”. Aziraphale hated that he loved to see his daughter like the pure angel he wanted her to be so many times before, swallowing it down; He promised Crowley to work on those thoughts. It was horrible wanting to take a part away from their daughter. Seraphina smiled at him: “Hello…Father?” she was a bit shy about it, not sure if she could really call him that when they haven’t even interacted with each other much to this point. But Aziraphale smiled up at her softly: “What brings you to me?”. “I would like to request a favour, if you are available?” When Aziraphale nodded the younger angel shivered when her wings materialised, a gasp escaping her throat because they ached. Aziraphale studied her wings; Some feathers were falling out already, they were a bit dirty and mangled up, a few plumes sticking out in every direction: “Oh _dear”._ Seraphina felt ashamed, her cheeks blushed, wings are very important for both angels and demons, they needed to be cared for and Aziraphale was glad to have Crowley to help him, as well as he helped him with his. “T-They hurt a bit and…I’m very uncomfortable…If-if it doesn’t inconvenient you too much, would you mind helping me?” Aziraphales heart warmed up at that. “Of course, I’ll help you groom your wings…come, love” the older angel took her hand and guided her up the stairs to the bathroom where he sat her down on a stool. He miracled a small table next to him, leaving the room for a moment to gather his wing-care-products.

He stood behind her, spoke softly: “I am going to begin now, is that alright?”. “Just-!” Seraphina began to shake and Aziraphale calmly rested his hand on her shoulder: “Something bothering you?”. Seraphina took a deep breath: “They are… _really sensitive”._ “I understand, the first grooming is the most unnerving…I will be very careful, I promise” Aziraphale spoke soft, gently and waited for her permission before he touched her right wing. With slow movements he began to untangle the feathers, pulling those free that were about to fall out anyway and straitened them as best as he could. Seraphina clutched her arms around her torso and pressed her eyes close, trying to get used to the feeling. Aziraphale grabbed a mixture, the humans would call it shampoo, from the table and began to massage it into the wings: “I did always wonder…Crowley and I both have wings, how come Eve doesn’t have them, but you do?”. Seraphina groaned out in relief, feeling her tense muscles beginning to loosen up: “I-I don’t really know why…I would guess its because of your true forms: Your true form has wings, so no wonder I have them too, being your _daughter”_ the shivered again before she continued: “It would also explain why A-Arachne is snake-like, given that Crowley’s true from _is_ a-a snake”.

Aziraphale miracled a jug of warm water, that would never run out, into his hands and slowly drained the shampoo from her wings: “I guess that makes sense”. The wet wings were heavy, and Seraphina had trouble to hold them up and Aziraphale snapped his fingers to dry them. Seraphina sighed gratefully. He took the oil from the table, taking his time to cover all the feathers in it, smoothing them: “Does Eve have a true form?”. Seraphina thought about that, her browns knitting together: “That is a good question…I don’t know for sure, but it is possible…if she has one, then she hasn’t discovered it yet”.

At last the older angel took his favourite and softest brush and began to brush through them, smiling at the soft feeling from the feathers, shining a brilliant white. Seraphina stretched her wings out and groaned, this felt way better: “Thank you so, so much!”. “You are welcome, it was a pleasure to help you” it was true, Aziraphale felt closer to her now. They cleaned up together, laughing and chatting until they were done and sat down with tea in their hands. Seraphina felt so calm in her father’s presence, it was a welcome change, fighting with Arachne was pretty annoying at this point.

Aziraphale had an inner fight with himself at the moment, his gaze wandering in the room. He really wanted to ask, but should he? Seraphina had to know, right? “Are you alright?” Seraphina noticed how Aziraphale shifted in his seat. “Err, yes I am…its just…I would like to ask something, but I don’t know if it is my right to ask” her father confessed. Seraphina set her tea down and folded her hands neatly in her lap: “Go on, I am an open book”. Aziraphales curiosity won the fight at that: “Crowley and I noticed some…new feelings radiating off from Eve and…Is she in love? And if so, with who?”. Seraphina blushed, she didn’t expect it to be this question, she thought it would be something about her being or something like that. “She is, isn’t she?” he concluded at her reaction. “Oh _lord_ , she´ll be mad” Seraphina said under her breath and Aziraphale patted her hands: “I won’t tell her anything about this conversation, I promise…Who is it? Does he or she treat her right? Do I know this person?”. Seraphina was a bit overwhelmed with all these questions, she can´t tell him that it is Gabriel who is giving her all this love, that wouldn’t be fair towards Eve.

“Look, I-I can´t tell you…yes, she is in love, very if I´m being honest and… _he_ is really lovely for her and yes you do know him…But that is all I am telling you!” Seraphina straitened her back, looking at Aziraphales grin. “Oh, I am so very happy for her!” he smiled bright. As a being of love, he couldn’t imagine something better happening to his daughter.

The two angels jumped at bit when the front door opened and Crowley carrying the books for his husband inside. “Hey angel, got all you asked for…Oh, hellspawn, finally up-“ Crowley took a closer look, his smile just wavering at the edges: “Oh sorry, its you Seraphina”. Seraphina huffed at him, putting the teacup to her lips instead of greeting him. Crowley wasn’t exactly scared of her, but he never forgot how he was strangled by her, so he was cautious, stepping closer to Aziraphale: “Yeah, err, so…Where do you want these?”. “Could you lay them on my desk? I will be sorting them later today, I think” Aziraphale gave Crowley a soft kiss before the demon got on with his angels request. Seraphina didn’t notice that she held her breath since Crowley entered, but realised it now when she exhaled a bit loudly, sounding annoyed. “Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale took hold of her left hand, looking at her in worry. “Y-Yes, I am fine…sorry about that” Seraphina cleared her throat and set the empty cup down again. Aziraphale knitted his browns together: “Oh dear, you really don’t like demons, do you?”. “I am an angel, why should I like them? They are unworthy, disobeyed our lord and fell for that” Seraphina covered her mouth with her hand after she said that: “I’m sorry, you said I shouldn’t talk like that, when we spoke last time, I forgot”.

“Where do you take all this hatred from?” Aziraphale wanted to know, because surely, he didn’t teach her this, right? “May I be honest with you, father?” before she would tell him these things, she wanted to be sure that he wanted it that way. The older angel nodded, though he wasn’t sure if he was ready for whatever she was going to say. “Arachne and I share our memories and hide them from Eve, to protect her…But whatever I see, Arachne sees and whatever she sees, I see. We do interpret things differently though or realise things the other doesn’t and so it didn’t surprise me when she didn’t see the look in your eyes when you first met” she made a pause, waiting to see if Aziraphale wanted her to continue, then she did: “You think, at least to some extent, like me. You may not have intended it to be that way, but I learned some of these feelings from you. Of course, there was also heaven itself having an influence and the books we read, specifically those heaven had written”. Aziraphale felt his stomach drop, his throat turned dry and his heart pounded in his chest as he looked around to see if Crowley heard any of the things she just said. It seems like he didn’t.

“I-I don’t _hate_ demons, I love Crowley very much…But sometimes I have these thoughts and…Its wrong” Aziraphale whispered, terrified that Crowley could hear: “You don’t have any reason to hate anything, I don’t think any demon you encountered so far was rude towards you…maybe to Eve or Arachne, of course Crowley, that’s just how demons act towards each other…but not all demons are bad or-or evil and it isn’t right to just hate them without any further reason than the fact that they are demons!”. Seraphina tilted her head slightly, thinking about the words that came from her father, noticing the small shining tears building in the corners of his blue eyes. “Huh…If any other being told me something like this, I would laugh and dismiss them, it sounds ridiculous…But if there is one person I truly trust, then it is you, my father…I promise I will think about your words” Seraphina got up and excused herself, thanking him again for his help with her wings before going back up the stairs to rest and let Eve take over the vessel again.

Aziraphale wiped his tears away, a soft sniffle before he drank the rest of his tea and setting the cup down. How could he teach his daughter such awful things, even without his intension? It was all his fault and he prayed that Crowley didn’t hear any of it.

But then a hand laid on his shoulder and he looked up to meet golden serpent eyes.


	22. Holy wrath

Aziraphales heart pounded stronger again, his breath hitched: “C-Crowley I-“. But the demon kissed him quiet, cupping his chubby face in his hands to deepen the kiss. Aziraphale cried out in his demons arms, shaking all over in fear but Crowley was calm as he broke the kiss to sit down next to his angel: “Calm down, angel”. He pulled Aziraphale into a deep embrace, kissing his blonde curls as the angel sobbed until his lungs wouldn’t allow him to do so anymore: “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”. Crowley tried to talk over Aziraphales chanting: “Its alright, stop crying, angel I love you”.

It took almost an hour for Aziraphale to calm down, clinging to Crowley as if he was his lifeline, and for the angel, he really was. “Aziraphale, I am not mad at you” Crowley began, kissing the angel’s cheek as he sobbed out again. But he pulled himself together, concentrating on his breathing: “Y-You´re not?”. The demon smiled at him: “I heard what you said and…and what Seraphina had to say”. Aziraphale felt the panic rise up again and fought to suppress it, he was over 6000 years old for heavens sake! “The things you said were-“ – “Horrible!” Aziraphale cut him off, scared but Crowley continued: “Wonderful”. “Huh?!” the angel finally looked up into Crowley’s eyes: “I-I taught her to-to think like that!”. Crowley let his fingers brush over Aziraphales cheeks: “First off, you didn’t mean to. Second off; Heaven had its influence as well…and third and most importantly; You just told her how wrong that thought process is. You told her how heaven wrongs demons and their actions, that we´re not all evil and bad and you meant it”. “Of course I meant it” Aziraphale didn’t deserve Crowley´s kindness, he should be begging for forgiveness for teaching their child such horrible things.

“I am really proud of you, angel” Crowley pulled him into his arms again, but Aziraphale gently pushed him away: “I don’t deserve this, Crowley! Stop acting like I am good, I am so horrible!”. Crowley sighed, maybe he was a bit too harsh in their first fight, no wonder Aziraphale was this out of it and scared. “Aziraphale, you already started to change your thinking, we said we work on it together and you did so well…why won´t you see that?” Crowley didn’t reach for his angel again, not sure if he would pull away again or freak out even more.

Aziraphale took a deep breath, shaking again: “I am so scared, Crowley…I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to push you away”. “Oh _angel”_ Crowley couldn’t resist and kissed Aziraphale with all the love he possessed: “I love you since the very beginning, since you gave away your flaming sword, and I will love you for the rest of our eternity, I’m afraid you are stuck with me”. The angel chuckled at that: “Doesn’t sound so bad”. “There´s my beautiful angel” the demon smiled and kissed him again and Aziraphale allowed himself to let his muscles loosen up.

“I love you” Aziraphale smiled, blushing. “Who would have guessed” Crowley joked before placing another kiss on the soft lips: “I love you too”. They laid down on the couch together, cuddling closely and exchanging sweet kisses and words from time to time. Aziraphale looked into the golden eyes he loves so much: “We need to find a way to help Eve…maybe we should move again? Maybe we could hide ourselves with some miracles and cover our footsteps”. Crowley sighed and shook his head: “Ain´t nowhere to run, angel…Lucifer won’t just accept it when his bride doesn’t show up when he wants her to…and besides, we moved so many times already and still they found us”. “And Eve wouldn’t like to be away from whoever she is in love with anyway” Aziraphale said, only then realising that he didn’t tell Crowley about that yet. Before Crowley could ask, the angel answered: “I asked Seraphina. I know we agreed not to ask her, but I was just so curious! And we can rest; Seraphina said he treats her very nice and that Eve really is in love with him, though she wouldn’t tell me his name”. Crowley searched for the right words, stumbling over them: “You a-asked? So it’s – ngk! – She´s in love?”. Where did she even meet this guy? Who was he? What did they do already?! “Crowley, dear, she must be so happy about finding love, please don’t be upset” Aziraphale noticed how tense the demon was, but even his words couldn’t change that.

_A week later_

Eve smiled at her reflection, turning to see if she was presentable. Gabriel had asked her to meet up and she was excited. Her home felt tense since the fight of her parents, they seemed to have worked through it all, but she still sensed how they were tiptoeing around each other, it just wasn’t like before. Eve couldn’t stand it sometimes, her life was messy enough right now, but Gabriel was always there to help her stay sane. He was her safe space and she loved it.

She went downstairs, passing her parents in the kitchen: “I’m going out”. Crowley snapped his head in her direction: “Where are you going?”. Eve was surprised by that reaction: “Just walk around or something”. Crowley wanted to tell her no, hold her back because he almost couldn’t stand the feeling of her being in the arms of some guy, maybe even doing more, but Aziraphale was faster: “Well, have fun, honey, and look after yourself”. Eve didn’t need to be told twice and left.

“How can you be so casual about it?” Crowley asked his husband when their daughter was gone. “Why wouldn’t I be casual?” Aziraphale blinked at him: “Its love, Crowley, the most wonderful feeling I know of”. Crowley blushed a bit, why was his angel always this sweet? “J-Just think about how dangerous it could be! If he is an angel or a demon then there is a big possibility that he just wants to sway her to his side, either heaven or hell! Or worse, what if it’s a human?!” Crowley knew he was ranting, but it wasn’t as if he wasn’t known to be dramatic. “What´s wrong with him being a human?” Aziraphale asked, wondering how that was worse than a supernatural being. Crowley sighed: “Humans die…she´ll be heartbroken”. Well, Aziraphale didn’t think of that. Humans have such a short lifespan when you look at their immortality and when you look at the bigger picture, Crowley was probably right. “Well, we don’t know who or what he is, so we can´t really do anything about that…It is her decision with who she wants to share her love with” Crowley couldn’t find a response to that and stayed quiet.

Meanwhile Eve was on her way to meet with Gabriel when her stomach twisted and she had to stop in an ally to catch her breath. Her vision became more and more blurry when Seraphina began to talk: “Terribly sorry Eve, but I need this vessel for a moment, I’m sure Gabriel will wait”. Seraphina knew that she violated the Arrangement, but she couldn’t wait anymore, for Eve had told her off a few days ago when she asked to take over. The talk with Aziraphale had put doubt in her mind and she was afraid of losing her connection to _her,_ she will die before that happens. She took over the vessel and made sure that she looked completely human before going on with her plan, she just needed to find the church of the town, she just needed to feel closer to _her._

She quietly opened the door, the mass had already started and she didn’t want to disturb, so she just sat down quietly and beginning to pray in her head. Not only did she cut Eve out of her head, but Arachne as well, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts and the _almighty._ But that didn’t quite happen. Just a row before her sat a family, the child was tired and bored and began to question what the pastor was trying to tell them. “Daddy, why was there a big flood? I thought god was supposed to love us, not kill us all?” Seraphina was already a bit out of herself and the question caught her ear, waiting to hear what the father will answer. “Look Damien, these are more like fairy tales, there was never any flood and certainly no ark with animals on it” the father answered and slumped back in his seat. Seraphina couldn’t believe this disrespect to their _lord!_ “How dare you compare the _almighty’s_ actions with a fairy tale!” she was outraged and she knew that she was a bit too loud to not be noticed, but she didn’t care. The man turned around in surprise: “What? Do you really believe in all this crap? Grow up lady!”. “Grow up? Why are you even sitting here when you clearly don’t have faith in our _lord?!”_ this can´t be real, is this the “Thank you” _she_ receives from the humans?! He scoffed at her, clearly pissed off: “Not like the _almighty_ is going to come down here and smite me for it!”. The angelic wrath was too much to hold back for Seraphina and she stood up. No boundaries were there for her to hold her back, her halo and wings manifested and the church goers scream out in surprise and fear. The pastor was about to faint when Seraphina began to spoke, her voice loud like thunder: “ _You are not worthy of her love! You don’t deserve to walk on the earth she created and I will punish you for daring to offend her!”._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aziraphale jerked up from the dining table where he sat with Crowley, his heart pounding: “Crowley something is wrong!”. The demon got up himself and looked around in panic: “What is it?!”. As an angel Aziraphale felt the angelic energy that tumbled over them like a wave while Crowley was looking at him in fear: “Crowley, there is a strong angelic energy in the town, something is going on, we have to find Eve!”. They didn’t waste any time and ran out the door, Aziraphale followed the energy until they stood before the church. “Crowley you stay out here!” Crowley burned his feet before while stepping on consecrated ground and Aziraphale wouldn’t have that happen again. “Hell no! If Eve´s in trouble, she needs both of us!” the demon was about to step into the church when he got yanked back by his collar, but not by Aziraphale.

“Are you two responsible for this?!” Gabriel towered over Crowley who he yanked to the ground. “Get away Gabriel! We are going to get Eve out of there and its none of your business!” Aziraphale helped his love get on his feet again. Gabriel looked at the church: “Hold on, Eve is in there?!”. The archangel ran inside and Aziraphale followed immediately, Crowley stayed behind just as his husband commanded. Aziraphale was in complete shock when he saw what was happening: Seraphina floating in the air over the altar, the humans screaming out in fear and Gabriel not hesitating to get to Eve, snapping his fingers to freeze the humans in time: “Eve! What’s going on?! I was waiting for you, my love!”. Aziraphale didn’t have time to react to the “my love” part and shoved him aside: “Its not Eve right now!”. Gabriel was confused and watched as the principality spoke: “Seraphina stop this madness this instant!”. “You don’t understand! They don’t deserve their life´s, they violated _her name!_ They aren’t worthy of her love!” Seraphina was outraged, she wanted to destroy the whole town if necessary. “You will stop this right now! I am your father and you will listen to me!” Aziraphale screamed at her, at any moment she could give these poor humans the killing blow.

Seraphina looked down at him in tears: “Yes, father”. It seems like she didn’t want to deal with the consequences though and gave the vessel back to Eve in mid-air, the poor girl came falling down and was luckily caught by Gabriel, who held her tight as soon as he could. Eve was confused and dizzy but felt the soft kiss Gabriel placed on her lips before she was yanked out of his embrace by her father. “Don’t you dare touch her!” the principality screamed as he dragged her outside. Crowley was paler than ever and felt relief when he could finally hold Eve in his arms again. “Wait what´s going on?” Eve didn’t know why she was at a church, why her parents and even Gabriel was here. All she knew was that Seraphina spoke to her before…”What did she do?!”. “She was about to smite down the whole church” Aziraphale felt too many things at the moment and stood between his family and Gabriel when the archangel approached. “Eve what the hell was all that?! I was worried about you!” Gabriel held his arms out for her and she wanted to hug him, but Crowley held her back, anger flaming in his eyes: “Stay the fuck away from our daughter!”. Then it hit Aziraphale; _My love,_ he kissed her, he was worried…”You are the one Eve is in love with?!”. They looked between the two and Eve blushed: “H-How did you k-know?”. “I felt it...” Aziraphale turned his gaze upon Gabriel again, furious: “I can´t believe that even an archangel would fake love just to pull her on their side! How dare you!”. Gabriel held his hand up in defence: “Hold on, you´re getting this all wrong! We love each other, I mean it!”. “Not another one of your lies, goodbye Gabriel!” Eve had to turn away with her parents, but they all stopped in their tracks when he spoke again: “Not so fast! Whatever just happened, it was preformed by an angel and is against heavens rules! She needs to be prosecuted for her actions!”


	23. Seraphina´s trial

Aziraphale summoned his flaming sword in his hand and spun around on his heel, facing Gabriel again: “I will not hesitate, Gabriel! If you dare to touch her, to try and rip us apart I will be forced to defend us!”. Eve squirmed in Crowley’s arms, tears glistering in her eyes, Aziraphale will do it, there is no doubt about that: “No! Daddy, please don’t do this! _Please!”._ Aziraphale didn’t look at her and Crowley just tightened his death grip on Eve. Gabriel was an archangel, if they were to fight, it will not be easy for them, especially because of Eve. “Aziraphale, you are standing against _her will,_ are you sure you want to risk that? Never mind the fact that Eve committed a crime, I will give her a fair trial” Gabriel tried to reason and Crowley scoffed at him: “Fair like the one Aziraphale had? Oh, I forgot, he didn’t _have one!”._ “Could you please just listen to me?! Seraphina did this and it is right to punish her for it! She will do it again otherwise, I know that!” Eve finally managed to free herself from her father’s arms, but not leaving their side yet. “You expect us to just leave you with him?! Are you really this naïve?!” Crowley didn’t believe the scene that unfolded in front of his own eyes. Eve was hurt by that statement, but she straightened her back: “Seraphina won´t listen to any of us, she only listens to the commands of heaven. She almost killed half of the town! Where is justice in just having me walk around like nothing happened?”. Her mind was made up, she walked towards Gabriel, Aziraphale tried to hold on to her, but failed and watched in horror as Gabriel put his arms around his daughter, it would be a loving embrace if it wasn’t for Gabriel: “I will return her as soon as we figured out what to do with her”. The archangel unfolded his wings, holding Eve tight. Aziraphale and Crowley stormed towards them: “Wait! Let us come with her at least!”. But Gabriel shook his head: “I´m afraid you two aren’t welcome at heavens gate” and descended upwards with Eve in his arms.

Aziraphale and Crowley tried to follow, but their wings didn’t appear on their backs, Gabriel must have blocked them from doing so. All they could do is stare up towards the sky in horror. “How could Eve go with him?!” Crowley was mad, angry even but mostly just scared. If hell was able to imprison her for months, then heaven could too. “The main entrance won´t let us in either, I´m afraid…Oh Eve, how could you fall in love with this monster?” Aziraphale straitened his coat as the humans exited the church, all that happened just minutes ago forgotten, like it never happened.

_Heaven_

Eve held on to Gabriel for dear life when he flew them up to heaven. It was the first time she flew and it was terrifying, but she trusted Gabriel to protect her. The archangel set her down when they arrived, making sure Eves legs could hold her up. At last Eve looked into the purple eyes and quivered when he looked at her with a mix of worry and anger: “Eve, you have some explaining to do!”. She nodded: “I will, I promise…I’m sorry, I should have told you everything long ago”. Gabriel pulled her into his arms again, kissing her with passion: “I was so worried! You can´t just attack some humans for some blasphemy”. “Some blasphemy?!” Seraphina roared in her head and she closed her eyes in pain. “What is it?” Gabriel looked her all over, she didn’t seem injured, so why was there pain? “Oh Gabriel, I’m afraid you´ll be very mad and confused when I’m done explaining” Eve sighed and walked next to Gabriel into an Office where the other archangels waited for their arrival. “Only a matter of time before you would perform a massacre” Michael scoffed at her when they sat down to talk, Gabriel shushed her, encouraging Eve to explain. It took a while for her to explain her split personality, Arachne and Seraphina and the archangels didn’t looked convinced when she finished. “So you are saying that this Seraphina was about to smite the humans?” Uriel was unimpressed and it didn’t change when Eve nodded. “Then show her to us” Michael demanded and Gabriel looked at her expectantly.

“Please don’t make me do this” Seraphina pleaded, but Eve wouldn’t take the blame for Seraphina’s actions and demanded her to take over the vessel once again, which she did at last. The young angel looked between the faces of the archangels, who stared at her in astonishment. Seraphina found the ground to be quite interesting and focused her eyes on it: “I just wanted to protect _her_ honour”.

In took a moment for Gabriel to find his words again: “So…you are the angelic part of Eve?”. Seraphina nodded: “Yes, I am…I´m really sorry about all of this, but I couldn’t just listen to the insults!”. “It isn’t your right to judge over the humans, you are to follow orders and only punish what you are ordered to!” Uriel was harsh, Seraphina is loyal to heaven, she would never dare talk back to an archangel, so she just nodded. “I-I will bleed for her forgiveness if-if I must…I never wanted to go against her plan” Seraphina shivered, she was afraid of her punishment, but the worst thing for her would be if _she_ forsakes her. She will do whatever it takes for that not to happen.

“We will decide over your punishment now” Gabriel informed her and the archangel left Seraphina alone with her fear. The archangels looked between each other’s; Gabriel took the word: “What do you think about all that?”. “I think this is our chance to secure her to our side!” Michael was excited about the thought, but Uriel sighed: “No, just one part of her, that won´t be enough”. “But it is something…besides; Gabriel has Eve on his side for a while now” Michael smirked at the oldest archangel, who blushed, just the slightest bit: “Enough of that, what should we do with her?”. “I think we should let her work for heaven, she is an angel after all, it is her duty and we could punish her by sending her to the most difficult tasks” Uriel suggested, looking for the other two’s approval. “Doesn’t sound bad, we could have her under surveillance” Michael agreed and Gabriel just nodded, this will probably be best to avoid any further angelic wrath.

Seraphina startled in her seat when the archangels came back to the room, sitting back down like they were a few minutes ago. “We have made a decision” Uriel began and Seraphina felt her stomach drop out of fear. “You shall work for heaven, as it is your heavenly duty and we will assign you to rather harsh tasks, this shall teach you to obey and act in _the almighty’s_ will” Michael informed her and Seraphina was relieved, this could have ended far worse. “As soon as you leave heaven and descend back to earth, you are not allowed to act without a command when it comes to your duty’s. When there is a job for you, we will inform you and you will follow the order immediately, understood?” Gabriel clarified and waited for Seraphina’s nod before continuing: “You will not talk with anyone about your missions…now, I would like to talk with Eve”. Seraphina was never gladder about retrieving to the inside of the vessel, letting Eve comeback to herself. “What happened?” she wondered but the archangels didn’t give her an answer, instead Gabriel took hold of her hand to guide her into his familiar office.

Eve wanted to ask again, but Gabriel cut her off: “Don’t ask, I won´t answer you and Seraphina won´t either…You don’t need to worry about it”. Eve stared at him for a moment, the harsh tone was a bit confusing, but then again, he did yell at her more than once in her life. Then Gabriel hugged her, pulling her so very tight: “Why didn’t you tell me about all this beforehand?”. Eve bit her lip, thinking about how to answer: “I-I thought it would be b-best if I didn’t tell you…I didn’t want you to see me any other way than before. You were the only one who treated me like I’m not just a weapon or-or like a fragile flower, _please_ don’t change that”. Gabriel tipped her chin up to press his lips onto hers, smoothing his hands down to her waist: “I won´t”. When they broke their kiss, Gabriel couldn’t help a sigh: “But I am just a bit hurt, I thought we would share everything together”. _You don’t share everything with me either,_ she thought to herself, but swallowed it down to instead say: “I will, from now on, share everything with you, I´ll try”. Gabriel didn’t want to hear more about it and began to kiss her again, with all his love and passion. Eve felt like her legs are going weak and she braced herself on Gabriel for balance, but the kiss broke abruptly. Gabriel stared at her face, his thumb coming up to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks, she didn’t even notice them.

“What is it? Why are you crying?” he kissed the rest of her tears away and picked her up to carry her to the white sofa she knew all too well. She sobbed out, her thoughts tumbling over each other in an attempt to form words. Gabriel waited patiently, stroking down her back again and again until her breathing returned to more or less normal.

Eve pulled herself out of the embrace in favour to look into Gabriel’s eyes: “My parents won´t allow for us to continue with…whatever it is we have”. “Relationship, I would call it” Gabriel said, holding her hands tight: “Whatever happens, I will not just stop from meeting you, sharing my love with you…You are mature enough to make your own decisions, they should respect that”. Eve fought her tears, her voice was quiet: “I don’t want to lose you, Gabriel”. The archangel kissed her again, trying to ease her worries. “You won´t, I promise…I love you, Eve” Gabriel shared his heart with her and she stared at him, startled by his words. “You don’t have to say it, I know you can´t, just yet…But I will never leave your side, you will always have me” Gabriel brushed her bangs from her face, smiling when her eyes glimmered with hope.

“B-But what if you fight? Please don’t hurt them, Gabriel! I will talk with them, I´ll really try to make them understand and they won´t attack you, but please don’t attack them either” Eve pleaded, kissing his cheek and Gabriel nodded: “Alright, as long as they don’t try to hurt me or anything, I won´t”. Eve was still worried and scared that as soon as the stepped out of heaven, she would never see Gabriel again, and that hurt more than even her accident. “Can we drop this sad aura already? I much rather enjoy it when you smile” Gabriel tried to lighten up the mood, with some success. Eve rested her hands on either side of the archangels face, her thumb stroking over the cheeks and Gabriel leaned into the touch, like a cat wanting to be petted and Eve was happy to do so. His hair was soft and Eve relished the feeling of it, memorising it in case it was her last chance to ever let her hand run over his body. From his hair, she went down with her hands, touching his neck, feeling the pulse there and then gently rested her thumb on his Adam’s apple, smiling when she felt it move when Gabriel swallowed. He had closed his eyes some time ago, he was surprised when Eve decided to climb into his lab for better access, but he didn’t mind it at all. At last her hands moved again, massaging his shoulders for a moment before sliding them down to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Gabriel laid his hand over hers, smiling: “Its all yours”. Eve couldn’t and wouldn’t resits the urge to kiss him, putting all her feelings into it. Gabriel moved his hands over her body, smiling into the kiss when he, just for a second, rested them on her bottom. Eve didn’t mind, she will take everything Gabriel would give her, it may be her last chance after all.

“Will you come home with me, maybe talk with my parents?” Eve asked him, he did say he would bring her back after all. Gabriel was sceptical: “They will explode if I come to their house, how about we wait until they have settled into the news a bit?”. “That’s probably for the best…but will you take me home?” Eve was hopeful, she didn’t want to part with Gabriel already, just a little more time. Gabriel smiled, leaning up to kiss her forehead with care: “Alright”. They cuddled for a few minutes before both got up with a sigh. Eve was shaking when they left the head office, any moment she could be ripped away from Gabriel, though Gabriel reassured her that he won´t leave her. From the middle of London it was a minor miracle for the archangel to get them to the church, back in the quiet little town. The sun was beginning to set when they arrived at her home, Eve looked at the building, feeling uneasy. She loved her home, her family, never did she fear to come home, usually she was glad when she saw her house, but today it was so different. She looked up at Gabriel: “I guess this is goodbye for now”. Gabriel wasted no time and kissed her deeply until the front door got ripped open, Crowley and Aziraphale parted the lovers and held Eve tight, glad to have her back. “Get. The. FUCK. Away!” Crowley hissed at him, ready to bite if he had to. Gabriel didn’t argue, didn’t do anything besides leave, he promised Eve not to fight them. The three went inside and Eve never felt this uncomfortable when she sat down on the chair next to the couch, her parents staring at her in anger. _Oh boy…_


	24. True love or false play?

Eve didn’t dare to look into her parents eyes, waiting without a word for them to take a seat. Crowley was working on calming himself down, Aziraphale demanded him to be careful with his words, Eve could very well just leave again and that certainly won´t do. Aziraphale was the first to talk: “Are you hurt, my love?”. Eve shook her head, she didn’t want to talk, but there was so way around this conversation. “What happened in heaven?” Crowley asked with a steady voice. “Don’t know” she tried to be as quiet as possible, fearing that at any moment they would explode. “Ah, I guess Seraphina should know then, no?” the angel took a sip of his tea, the atmosphere around then was heavy and thick. “She´s not allowed to tell anyone, I´m afraid” her eyes darted up for just a second, but it was enough to see the disappointment in her parents face.

Crowley bit his lip, trying and failing not to sound as mad as he was: “Gabriel? Out of all the _fucking_ people or beings in this damn universe?”. Aziraphale didn’t mind the cursing, for once, for he was angry as well, but just like Crowley’s anger it was because of their deep fear of losing their child. Eve shivered at her fathers words, whispering: “He changed”. “Oh, I can assure you he did not! Don’t you see what he is trying to achieve?” Aziraphale had to make her understand, Gabriel was using her, trying to pull her on heavens side, she had to see that, right? Eve remained quiet, was there a point in arguing after all? “How long has this been going on?” Crowley demanded an answer, for how long was this asshole trying to seduce his daughter?! “Almost a year by now” she admitted and flinched when Crowley couldn’t hold back his strength as his nails ripped one of the pillows next to him open, to Aziraphales displeasure. “H-He didn’t knew anything about Seraphina and Arachne…I-I didn’t tell him until now” Eve wanted to hide away, go to her room and just escape this conversation, what was so wrong about their love? “Did you two-!” Aziraphale laid his hand over his husbands mouth, knowing what he wanted to ask her, but that would definitely scare her away. Crowley looked at his love, knowing why Aziraphale shut him up, but not liking it. But Eve knew, how could she not when her parents acted this way: “N-No, we didn’t. He-He never tried anything like _that,_ he never pushed me or anything…he was actually really sweet”. “He tried to _destroy_ us, Eve! He didn’t hesitate to sentence me to death in hellfire and he tried to take you away from us more times than I was able to count! He is a monster!” Aziraphale had no patience left in his vessel, did she just forget all that?! A single tear rolled down her face as she straightened her back: “I _never_ forgot any of that! But _god_ taught us to forgive and people can change, just look at me for example. He makes me feel save, he really loves me and he is protecting me, even from the other archangels!”. “He is a danger and a threat! You are in such a mess already, this is only making it worse!” the angel tried to reach for Eve´s hand, but she jerked it away: “He is the only one who makes everything feel better for a while! Everything is slipping from my hands, I am torn between hell and heaven already, I´m in constant fear for _us all!_ No one tells me what going on anymore, it all just a blurry haze between being Arachne and being Seraphina…I honestly don’t know what I hate most!” she tried to catch her breath between her desperate sobs: “ _Please don’t take him away from me”._

Oh, how it broke their heart, never did they want to see their daughter like this, _begging_ for them to just let her have this, let her have _him._ Even Crowley couldn’t be mad anymore, just sighed: “He will hurt you, do you really think that we´re just going to let that happen?”. “Do you love him?” Aziraphale had to hear it from her mouth. Eve thought about that for a moment before she looked him directly in his eyes, sure of her words: “Yes, I do”. “And how do you know he loves you too?” he asked further, because he was sure that even though Gabriel is an archangel, he couldn’t love, not with so much bloodlust and wish of death to all beings of hell. “He said it” Eve knew what was coming now: “He is lying!” Crowley let out a rush of breath in frustration, he wanted to believe Aziraphale and he taught her better. “He was there for me when I needed just _someone_ to help me see more clearly, he always listens to my worries and makes me forget them for a while, which is refreshing. He ate cake for me, made me tea, he gifted me flowers and even his precious scarf, never demanding anything from me…he treats me like I am normal, nor angel or demon, just _me”_ she wanted them to see him in the light she saw him, his good side, not the one he was in the past, for this Gabriel was gone. “Of course, I was very suspicious of his intensions at first, I am not stupid…But I can´t imagine that the things he said to me, all his loving words and gestures were just lies, no one can fake this so well, It has to be real!” Eve was sure of it, they had to believe her, have trust in her decisions. And Aziraphale and Crowley wanted to believe it, it was clear that her feelings were real, which made this all the harder for them. “I am sorry Eve, but we made an oath to protect you, to always make sure that you are well, as best as we could…but Gabriel won´t do you any good. We´ve almost lost you before, we won´t allow that to happen again…Can you understand our feelings on this matter?” Aziraphale couldn’t let her get hurt, it would happen if she stayed on Gabriel´s side. “We love you, hellspawn, more than anything…we can´t just watch him hurt you” Crowley´s voice was firm, it needed to be. Eve sobbed, wept even, why won´t they understand?! “Can´t you give him a chance? Prove himself or _something, please!”_ she cried out, her deepest fears were coming true and not even Gabriel´s words from before could reassure her.

“Then what do you propose?” Aziraphale couldn’t just watch her cry and started to stroke his hand up and down her back. Crowley on the other hand sighed, for him there was no argument about this, so why bother with asking her? “D-Dinner?” she sniffled, a glimpse of hope in her teary eyes. “What about dinner? With him?!” Crowley asked, surely she meant something else, or he misheard her, because no way she suggested that. Aziraphales eyes were on Eve, but he made sure to give Crowley some attention as well, they needed to stay calm, so he let his free hand rest on the demons knee, his thumb gently moving over his ridiculously tight jeans. It may not seem as much, but even the smallest touch from the angel was enough for Crowley to forget his anger, if only for a moment. “And what do you hope to accomplish by that?” the angel asked, though he already had a good idea as to what she will answer. “You could see his change for yourself, give it a chance, that’s all I am asking for” it really was, if they are still against their relationship after they gave it a chance, then Eve could maybe accept it, though she hoped that it wouldn’t come to this. Crowley was ready to deny her request, but his angel was faster: “We will think about it…In the meantime, you are not allowed to leave the house, understood?”. Eve was about to protest but managed to quiet down; They will think about it, don’t mess this up or they change their mind again: “Y-Yes, understood…May I go to my room now?”. She didn’t wait for a “yes” or a nod and just got up to get to her room, but still received a kiss on her cheek from both of her parents.

“What the hell were you thinking, Aziraphale?!” the demon couldn’t believe his angel: “You want that bastard in our house?!”. “Of course not, Crowley, but you saw her, if we just denied her, she would meet with him behind our back again” Aziraphale was annoyed, not only did Gabriel dare to manipulate their daughter, but Crowley was making this situation even worse as well. Crowley noticed how his husbands tone changed and sighed, grabbing his hand: “I´m sorry, alright? I know why you agreed to this, but I-I can´t have this guy in our home!”. The angel nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, couldn’t they have just a few days of peace? “I knew Gabriel could be a bit sinister, but I didn’t expect him to go this far…how can an angel, a being of love, use these feelings to their own advantage, how is that allowed?” Aziraphale whispered it almost, what if _she_ heard the words that came from his mouth? “ _Her great fucking plan,_ I suppose” sometimes Aziraphale admired Crowley for the courage of saying these things without a second thought, as if he couldn’t get harmed by _her._ The demon thought as much, she already kicked him out of heaven and send him down to dive in a boiling lake of solver, what else was she going to do? Aziraphale leaned towards Crowley, his head falling on the demons shoulder, exhausted: “It´s all getting worse and worse and worse…Can´t we just have a break?”.

Upstairs; Eve curled up into a ball under her covers in the bed, Gabriel´s scarf around her neck and she inhaled his sent. Tears glimmered in her eyes and her body was shaking. Her life seemed to go downwards in a constant spiral, she felt like falling into a deep pit, unable to climb back up again, the only light she saw was Gabriel. She loved her parents and despite her strong feelings for Gabriel; If she had to choose, she would choose her family. But she didn’t want to choose, why can´t she have both? Why couldn’t she just be normal? Her life would be so much easier if she could only figure out how she could put her personality back together, back to herself.

Eve cried herself to sleep that night and followed a familiar path in her dream; She was back in Eden. “Great” Eve was just so tired of everything, why did she have to meet with Seraphina and Arachne? The two in question waited for her to arrive, sitting under the apple tree that started it all. Eve loved the story of the garden, of how her parents first met, always laughing when the flaming sword came up and smiling because of the adorable scene when Aziraphale sheltered Crowley from the first rain. Eve looked around, spotting her two other sides under the tree and joined them, none of them talking.

“Well, this is getting rather messy” Seraphina broke the silence, all three let out a sigh. “Well, I don’t mean to point fingers, but a certain someone just had to scare some humans” Arachne chuckled, Seraphina cleared her throat: “I didn’t think that one through, I know”. “Our parents are really mad” Eve could already cry again at the thought of Gabriel. “We are so fucked” Arachne banged her head on the tree behind her in frustration. “What happened in heaven? I thought we would all be honest with each other?” Eve needed to know. Arachne gave Seraphina an encouraging push, so the angel talked: “Alright, I basically work for heaven now. They said they would send me out on rather difficult tasks as my punishment, I´m not supposed to talk about it”. Eve rubbed her hands over her face, she really wanted to scream: “Fucking great; Arachne is bound to Lucifer and hell and Seraphina is working for heaven! And I am just somewhere in the middle of all this shit, disappointing my parents and just wanting to be with Gabriel”. “They are disappointed in all of us” Arachne let her eyes trail over her surroundings, not wanting to face the other two in shame. Eve let herself fall back into the grass, looking up towards the sky: “Do you think it´s _her_ doing? All just _her_ plan?”. “Probably, she _loves_ to watch her creations suffer” the demon snarled, earning a stern look from Seraphina: “It´s all for a greater purpose, I´m sure of it”. “I don’t want to be in any of _her_ fucking plans! I want things to go back to the way they were” Eve ripped some grass out of the ground in anger. “You want us gone” Seraphina and Arachne looked at her as she sat up, Eve shook her head: “No, not _gone,_ just back inside me, not basically your own person”. “Ain´t happening, sunshine” Arachne chuckled while Seraphina sighed again: “What the Idiot wanted to say is, that we don’t know how to do such a thing…And maybe also that we don’t really want to. Not because of selfish reasons, I assure you”. “Yeah, sure” Eve rolled her eyes at them: “Why then?”. “Because you don’t have to see everything that happened to us” Arachne shivered at the memory of Lucifer and rested her hand over the mark on her chest, feeling it burn slightly. “Oh, I see, I am charity work now…just fuck off already, I don’t want to be a fucking pupped for the rest of my eternity!” now Eve was really pissed off, she stood up to get away, just leave, she couldn’t look at them anymore. Arachne and Seraphina looked after her in silence.

“Well that went down like a led balloon” Arachne tried to lighten the mood a bit by quoting Crowley, but Seraphina wasn’t having any of it: “Very funny!”. The demon shrugged and leaned back against the tree again while the angel began to send a prayer for their further path.

Eve woke shortly after, still pissed off but that was soon overpowered by a deep ache and she pulled the scarf tighter around her, closing her eyes to imagine that she laid here with Gabriel.


	25. Just a nightmare

_Three days later_

As it was a usual habit for when things got a little too much for the serpent of Eden, Crowley shifted into his true snake form and stayed like that since the day before. Aziraphale usually wouldn’t mind, he understood his husbands feelings, but this time they were under so much pressure that the angel just _wished_ the demon would stay in his human-ish form by his side. He let out a small sigh before gently letting his hand run over the snakes entire body, feeling the scales and managing a soft smile when Crowley flicked his tongue out. The black snake began to crawl up the angels arm, dragging over his shoulders to wrapped around him like a scarf, but not too tightly. Eve watched them while fidgeting her fingers nervously. She knew this hole situation was her fault and she also knew this question could make it worse, but it was too painful for her to just wait: “So what about dinner?”. Crowley snapped his head up and hissed at her, he couldn’t really talk while in this form, so this was basically all he could do. Aziraphale calmly took hold of his husband and settled him back onto his neck: “You could have asked with a tad more care”. “Yeah, sorry, just…Can´t wait any longer, I´m afraid” Eve smiled weakly at them, pleading without words for an answer. Aziraphale sighed again and addressed his demon: “Dear, could you please turn back?”. If a snake could roll their eyes, Crowley would have before turning back into his human looking form to take a seat next to his angel.

Eve looked between them expectantly, desperate for just someone to answer her. Her body was roaring and shivering in fear, her head screamed and this time it wasn’t even Arachne or Seraphina, the three of them haven’t talked since their last meeting in Eden. Aziraphale was calculating his words, but Crowley decided to answer her instead, despite how much he hated it: “One chance, one dinner, then no more arguing” he crossed his arms over his chest. Aziraphale and him had talked about their decision since Eve´s request was voiced, so much arguing and sometimes yelling at each other, just for an answer. They still hated the thought of having Gabriel in their house, AT their table even, but they were convinced that no matter what Gabriel had told Eve, he didn’t love her. So either he wouldn’t even accept the invitation or he would come and crumble his illusion before them, because there is no way that Gabriel could fool them.

Eve´s face lit up in a bright smile as she jumped at her parents, hugging them tight and kissing their cheeks in joy: “Thank you so, so much! I love you!”. They struggled to keep up their strict faces, but seeing Eve this happy was almost melting them, so they eventually hugged her back and even smiled a bit. They wanted her to remain this happy for all eternity, fearing that that might be impossible for the mess they were in, but hoping nonetheless. “So can I go to heaven and tell him?” Eve was so happy about the turn of events that she didn’t think about her words anymore. “Hell no!” Crowley hissed again and grabbed her hand tight: “No leaving the house, remember?”. Aziraphale eased the tight grip on her hand and pulled them apart: “He is right, my dear, you are still not allowed to leave the house. I will send him a massage and invite him for dinner on the coming Sunday”. Eve felt her heart beat up to her throat from the reaction of her father and nodded slowly, but making a request: “Could you tell him that I would appreciate it if he comes?”. “Alright, I will…now off you go, you promised me to sort my books of prophecies, remember?” Aziraphale smiled at her calmly as she got up to get back to her task, leaving the two entities alone again. Crowley wanted to shift back into being a snake, everything just seemed so much easier when being a mere animal, but his angel noticed his desire before he could do anything about it: “Anthony J. Crowley, don’t you dare turn into a snake again”. Crowley looked into the eyes he loves the most, sighing in defeat: “Alright, m’sorry”. Aziraphale rested his hand on the angled cheek, looking at his husband adoringly: “Don’t be, my love” he placed a soft kiss on his lips: “I know its all rather overwhelming and I understand your need to escape this situation…But I would appreciated if you stayed at my side in this form, if that isn’t too uncomfortable for you, that is”. Crowley slithered his long arms around his angel, pulling him closer so he could hide his face in his warm embrace: “M´not uncomfortable…not with you with me, at least. I just hate all of this, Eve should know better than to trust an archangel, especially this one”. The angel kissed the soft auburn hair, closing his eyes: “I know, dear, I know. I don’t like it any more than you, but this is necessary. Eve´s mind and body are already at an unstable state, we would make it worse if we just denied her and treat her like a child. It´s one evening with dinner, we´ve been through worse”. Crowley looked up again, his serpent eyes desperate: “Kiss me, my angel?”. “Whenever, wherever” they share a passionate kiss, feeling relieve when they could forget their worries for a moment in each other’s arms.

_At night_

“Call Aziraphale!” Crowley looks at the road before him, his hands tight on the steering wheel as his phone rings and rings and rings. He just managed to kill Ligur and trap Hastur in his answering machine, now he just needed to get Aziraphale, beg him one more time to run away with him. “When I´m off in the stars, I won´t even think about you!” he said to his beloved angel, he didn’t mean it, he would never stop thinking about this angel, no matter how much his heart would shatter when he repressed his feelings for him. He could never feel the same, why are you even trying?

He turned into the street where the bookshop was located and his hole being screams in terror at the sight of it burning. He pulled up next to the bookshop, the firefighter asking him: “Are you the owner of the establishment?!” which Crowley could only answer sarcastically: “Do I look like I run a bookshop?!”. He runs inside, not caring if he got hurt, discorporated or even killed. “AZIRAPHALE!” he screams, his lungs burning and his eyes begin to tear up, not only because of the smoke. In all his existence he was always able to sense him, so why couldn’t he now?! “Where the bloody hell are you?!” he cried out desperate for any sight of him. He can´t be gone, I haven’t told him, he never knew!

With a gasp he opened his eyes, clenching at the bedding around him and gasping for air that he didn’t need. “Crowley, dear, it´s alright, I´m here!” Aziraphale laid his hand on top of the demons rapidly raising chest, trying to calm him down. The angel was asleep just a moment ago when he heard Crowley cry out, waking up to see his demon covered in sweat and turning in his sleep, his face crunched up in panic. Crowley was still not realising what just happened and scrambled to undress his angel, almost tearing his pyjama off in fear. Aziraphale was a bit startled, but he knew what he was trying to do and helped best as he could, shivering just slightly in the cold when he was fully exposed. The demon was finally beginning to calm himself, touching his angel as if not sure if he was real or just another illusion: “Y-You´re no-not hurt?”. “No, my love, it was just a terrible dream” Aziraphale pulled Crowley into a warm hug, feeling tears build in his eyes when Crowley began to cry in his arms.

They stayed like that, for god knows how long, Aziraphale never lessening his grip until his demon was just quietly sniffling. They pulled apart just slightly, wanting to see the other’s face. “Sorry…didn’t m-mean to wake y-you” the angel wiped Crowley´s tears away, kissing his forehead: “Do not apologize, Crowley…what happened?”. Crowley buried his face between his angels neck and shoulder, tremoring: “The bookshop…It-it burned down and- and you…”. Aziraphale didn’t need to hear more and calmly shushed him, embracing him once more as the demon wept again. Crowley should have known; Not only is this whole situation with Gabriel and Eve terrorising him, but now his dreams are filled with his deepest fears, was this his punishment too? Aziraphale slowly lowered them back down onto the mattress, keeping Crowley on top of him while he pulled the covers over them. He didn’t really mind being naked, in fact he felt like he would worry Crowley if he dressed himself again, for then the demon couldn’t see that he was unharmed, but he was a tad cold, nothing a minor miracle couldn’t help with though. He began to comb through the auburn hair, scratching the scalp slightly, just how his husband liked it. They remained silent for a while before Crowley began to talk, his voice utterly wrecked: “I love you, angel? You know that right? I-I told you, didn’t I?”. Aziraphale kissed his hair, smiling: “Of course you told me, my love. Many times in fact and I love you very much as well”. “Ngk! G-Good, you know then” Crowley sighed, letting himself fall even more against his angel, needing that extra contact: “I saw it all happen again, angel…You were just… _gone._ There were so many flames and-and I lost you, without even telling you how I-I felt…why does this still haunt me? And why only in times when everything is too much for me to handle already? Does _s-she_ hate me that much?”. Aziraphale honestly didn’t know how to respond to that, but he felt a deep pain in seeing his usually so confident demon is such a state: “I don’t know, Crowley. All I can promise you is that I will stay at your side for as long as you´ll have me, I will never leave you on my own account”. Crowley looked up at him, sniffling: “F-Forever? Promise?”. The angel nodded and pressed a deep kiss on these thin lips he knew all too well.

Crowley pulled himself off of his husband and snapped his fingers, clothing Aziraphale before laying down next to him: “Sorry, I am so pathetic, crying because of a nightmare like a baby”. Aziraphale kissed his temple, pulling him closer to his side: “You are not pathetic, Crowley, and it is perfectly fine to cry, even as a demon. This experience was horrifying, and I didn’t really make it any better when we finally met again”. The demon chuckled: “Yeah, I was black out drunk in a bar when you showed up in front of me, asking me if I went to alpha century, as if I could actually leave without you. And when I said I lost my best friend, you didn’t even realize it was you, as if I had anyone else. ´So sorry to hear it´ you said and I wanted to facepalm myself”. Aziraphale laughed at the embarrassing memory, how dense he had been back then: “All that matters is that all of this is long over and we´re both still here”. Crowley nuzzled into the warmth of their bed: “Yeah…”. “Do you think you could maybe go back to sleep? I believe it would do you good” the angel suggested and Crowley simply nodded, tired eyes falling shut when Aziraphale began to pet his hair again.

When he woke again, he found himself to be rather alone in their bed, which wasn’t pleasant: “Angel?”. Said angel poked his head into the room only seconds after being called: “Well, good morning, my dear”. They shared a sweet kiss and Crowley was able to relax into the bedding again, groaning: “I love you, angel”. Aziraphale smiled at him, kissing the very tip of his nose: “I love you too, my wily serpent. I´m sorry you had to wake up alone, I hope it wasn’t all too bad?”. Crowley shook his head: “It´s alright, just a bit…scared I guess, because of the nightmare”. “I will make it up to you, my love. I was occupied with writing the letter to invite Gabriel, you see” Aziraphale knew that this would make this morning even worse, but he wanted Crowley to approve the letter before he would send it: “Would you mind to read it before I send it up?”. The angel held the piece of paper in his direction and Crowley took it with a grunt, sitting up to read it: “Addressed to the archangel Gabriel with regards from the principality Aziraphale and the demon Crowley. Due to recent events which lead us to uncover your relationship with our daughter, Eve, we invite you, as it was her request, for dinner this coming Sunday at 6pm, earthly time. I do not think it is necessary to say that we do not approve the contact the two of you had over the past year, but we are willing to ´give it a chance´ ,as Eve liked to phrase it, and give you the chance of proving your intentions in front of us. On another note; Eve wanted us to tell you that she would appreciate it if you accepted our invitation. If you do not accept, we will take that as your answer and we will not allow this to continue.” Crowley thought about it before he nodded: “Sounds good, I would have cursed a bit at him, but that’s alright”. The two chuckled before Aziraphale folded the paper in half and sending it up to heaven via miracle. “Well, now we wait…Come to bed with me, angel?” Crowley already pulled the angel in his arms and laid down, not that Aziraphale minded, as he snuggled closer to his husband.


	26. Engagement Party

_Two days later_

_Just sneak out, no one will even notice, no one has to know._ It was the middle of the night and she was almost at the door, but then she heard Crowley above her: “Eve? Where do you think you´re going?!”. Caught as she was, she turned to look up to the celling, serpent eyes meeting serpent eyes: “Hey, eh…Dad?”. “Arachne?” Crowley let himself fall to his feet, stretching his long limps. “Do you know how fucking creepy it is when you sleep on the celling?” Arachne scoffed at him, pulling her hood down. Crowley shrugged before crossing his arms: “Well, you aren´t exactly grounded, so I guess I can´t hinder you from leaving…But why though?”. Arachne avoided his eyes at that, clearing her throat: “ _He_ is calling me”. The older demon understood, sighing: “For somebody´s sake, what is it now?!”. It was Arachne´s time to shrug: “Don’t now, he doesn’t really tell me a lot about his ideas for me”. Crowley pulled her into his arms, whispering: “Fuck, just…Come home save, alright? M´sorry I can´t do anything about him”. It was one thing to ask the antichrist to face down Satan and an entirely other thing to do that himself. Adam was powerful, Crowley is just a mere demon, what was he supposed to do? Arachne chuckled, trying to hide her fear: “Ah, come on! We´re demons, that’s what we´re used to, right?”. Crowley knew what she was doing, because he did that too: Small talking, don’t let them see you crumble, just fight through it until you´re alone. He knew better than to try and talk her into admitting it, so he let her go, his guts twisting at the thought of this bastard touching his daughter _again_.

_Hell, an hour later_

It was her third time down in hell all alone. Arachne hoped she wouldn’t encounter Hastur, the duke of hell was literally the last person she wanted to see, not even Lucifer could take that place. She was almost getting used to walking towards the giant gate, it opens right up for her as she followed the whispers Lucifer sent her. A turn here and a turn there and there she was in “her” room, her eyes settling on her soon to be husband laying on her bed. She was expecting to be called to the throne room, never did he lead her here this soon. “My darling! Finally here, did you miss me?” Lucifer smiled at her, sitting up and patting the place next to him on the mattress, asking without words for her to sit down. Arachne let out a deep sigh, walking closer and grabbing her hoody to pull it over her head, already knowing where this would lead to, again. “Oh love, no need for that” he pulled her over when she was just a few feet away, guiding her clothes back down and pulling her down to sit. Arachne was, obviously, confused and suspicious: “Then what do you want from me?”. Lucifer placed his lips on her, gently stroking over her cheeks, and as always, Arachne didn’t respond. “I´ve heard that when humans get engaged, they throw some kind of big party! I know you like those little creatures, so I arranged for an engagement party of our own. You´ll have to get used to your new kingdom after all” he explained and kissed the palm of her hand, Arachne couldn’t help the blush on her face. “Are you excited?” he asked her, was he serious? Or did he just mock her again? “I-I guess” she stammered, she couldn’t imagine enjoying any kind of party in hell.

Lucifer grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him, his smile wavering at the edges: “I have to admit that I was…quite harsh on you the last time you were here” Arachne shivered at the memory, that her parents had to see her like that hurt the most, he continued: “I apologize. I will try and control my temper, no need to destroy your beautiful being”. Arachne didn’t believe a word he said, but she nodded, just wanting to get this over with. And besides, who can say they heard an apology from the devil? “Would you mind terribly to talk with me?” he was getting a bit annoyed at her quietness. Arachne pulled up an eyebrow: “What do you want me to say? Thank you? I don’t want to be here, you know that”. The devil let out a huff, casually leaning back, resting his weight on his hands behind him: “Would it be any better if you weren’t… _alone_ down here? Should I get your pathetic father?”. Arachne immediately shook her head, her eyes terrified of the idea: “No! I´m sorry, alright? _Please_ just leave him alone”. “A demon shouldn’t care for other demons, you know?” Lucifer chuckled, his red eyes shining with his seemingly save win. “Then why do you care about my feelings?” Arachne argued, her voice unsteady, unsure if she should have said that. He got up at that, standing before her and taking hold of her hand: “Point taken”. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up, following him towards the wardrobe. Was this new? Or did she just never notice it before?

“We are expected to appear soon, you should get dressed. I would like to help you with that” Arachne just nodded, letting herself get undressed, Lucifer kissed her skin as more got exposed, he especially liked to gently move his lips over her scales on her back. “Couldn’t we just miracle myself ready?” Arachne asked, hating the Goosebumps that appeared in his lips awake. “More fun like this” he licked at her throat and she flinched away. He didn’t do more though, just helped her into a grey, slim and armless dress, smiling at her when she looked at herself in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, looking her in the eyes through the mirror: “My queen”. Arachne closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, her hair tied up in a high bun and her makeup done, as to not have to be alone with him for any longer: “Can we go?”. Lucifer offered her his arm and she took it hesitantly. They walked through the seemingly endless hallways until they were once again in the throne room, filled with all sorts of demons. Arachne never felt this uncomfortable before. The room went quiet as they entered, but only for a moment before there was excited yelling, clapping and cheering as they walked towards the golden throne. Arachne noticed, to her dismay, that there was a second, slightly smaller one next to it, clearly for her. _Fuck, I don’t want this! Never mind fucking lucifer, I don’t want to be a queen!_ But there was no way around it. She felt like a price Lucifer wanted to show off to his underlings, which is probably what he was doing.

Her legs felt weak when they finally arrived at their thrones and she wanted to just sit down and ignore everything, but of course Lucifer couldn’t let her have that. He addressed the crowd, pride on his face: “My fellow demons! I am proud to officially announce the name of my future wife and queen of hell; Arachne!” the cheering got even louder and Arachne fought the urge to just make a run for it, she just hoped he didn’t expect her to say something as well. “Hell is the strongest it has ever been! Years and years of training, hating and suffering will soon lead the way to our goal; Our victory over heaven and all the angels that abandoned us! We will finally get our revenge!” he almost screamed at the end, hyping the crowd up until Arachne felt the hole palace shake with the force of it. To end his speech, he turned her towards him and kissed her hard and possessive.

Finally they sat down, looking over the crowd as they began to dance and drink. Arachne fought with her tears, biting her lip as Lucifer intertwined their hands. Arachne was confused though; Why would their marriage lead them any closer to victory? Could it be that Lucifer thinks Arachne was more powerful than she actually was? He did say she was powerful before, but this speech makes it seem like Arachne was as, if not more, powerful than Lucifer, which was untrue. Maybe Eve is, or was, when the three of them weren’t split from each other, but definitely not Arachne. She wouldn’t tell him that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a name: “Hastur! Duke of hell, why don’t you join us?”. Arachne swallowed, why did Lucifer have to punish her like that? Hastur was surprised to be called to his master, but he would never disobey and walked over to them. Lucifer slouched down in his seat, grinning like the bastard he was: “We´ve never actually talked about the hours you spend alone with my lovely fiancé”. Both Hastur and Arachne tensed up, sharing just a quick glance, but that was enough for Lucifer: “I see a strange look in your eyes, duke…I would prefer it if you took your filthy eyes off of what´s mine, or should I just take them away to make sure you never look at her again?”. Hastur startled and Arachne looked at Lucifer in disbelieve, he was jealous?! Really?! She noticed how his eyes shined a bright red now. As much as she hated Hastur and what they had to do, he was forced just as much as Arachne was, she couldn’t have Lucifer blind him for it. As quick as she was, she leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheeks, the devils eyes immediately stopped their bright red shine, looking at her in surprise. Arachne forced her voice to be calm, though it sometimes still cracked a little: “Please don’t…I-I am yours, I have your m-mark. You know Hastur didn’t wa-want any of it, it was my fault”. Hastur took a small step back, confused, why was she helping him? After all that happened?

“My beautiful wife, how nice of you to take the blame” he caressed her cheek, sending Hastur away with a wave, the duke was gone as fast as he came. “M´not nice” she murmured, leaning back over in her seat, braking the contact between them: “You know why Hastur and I had to…well you know it. So don’t act jealous for something that was partly your fault as well as mine”. “I merely wanted to for fill your wish, honey. You said you would rather fuck him than me” he scoffed, it seems like she hit a nerve there. “I was fucking sarcastic and you know it” she glared at him, crossing her arms and looking away. As if he had the right to be jealous and angry, he forced them to do it. Lucifer bit his bottom lip, sighing before pulling himself up and from the throne. He, once again, stood before her, offering his hand: “Care for a dance?”. Different to angels, demons did dance. Not what you would call good dancing, but dancing nonetheless. Which didn’t mean that all demons liked to dance though: “Don´t like dancing”. In an abrupt fit of anger he closed his hand into a fist, his skin turning red from the pressure before he calmed himself again: “I said I will try and handle my temper, it would be advantageous if you gave in, just a little bit”. Arachne stared at the open hand before her, considering and then at last taking it, letting herself be guided to the dancefloor. It wasn’t even that Arachne didn’t want to dance with him, she just really didn’t like to dance at all. The music wasn’t all that bad if she was honest, just some ordinary, almost human pop-music, but Lucifer decided to change it with a soft snap. It was now a far slower rhythm, which was surprising to most other demons, but they made an open space when Lucifer guided them through the crowd.

“Just let me handle it, follow my lead” he whispered as he pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back and the other holding her left hand. Hesitantly she held on to him and let him take over, blushing because it felt so embarrassing to dance while almost all of hell watched. Arachne closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck, it would look like she was almost cuddling with him, but in reality she wanted a break from the stares. _Just let him get it over with,_ she thought to herself and tried to ignore the calls and whistles. What a picture it must be for them, hell was really proud of themselves now.

They danced and danced, drank one drink after the other, particularly Arachne found alcohol to be a rather good thing. At some point she lost track of time, not that it mattered in hell anyway. She was somewhat aware that she was carried bridle style through the halls and when she felt the soft bed under her she groaned in pain, maybe alcohol wasn’t all that good after all. Then there was a hand on her forehead, the dizziness died down and she sobered up, she cringed when she realized it was Lucifer above her. “Great, now lets get to the real party, huh?” she tried to sound strong, not intimidated, but her voice shook already. He grinned and pressed his index finger on her soft lips, shushing her: “Shhh, don’t worry. I was really pleased with you today, besides a few mishaps. I promise you if you share just one real kiss with me, you can go without anything further happening”. He removed his finger so she could answer: “A promise? Does that even mean anything to you?”. He chuckled: “Clever thing, you…Normally no, but for you it is real…Guess you have to see for yourself”. She considered her options, anything was better than to sleep with him again, so she nodded, closing her eyes. He lowered his lips onto hers and she reacted by pushing hers stronger onto his, kissing him while fighting the urge to just bite him. As he promised, he let her go home after.


	27. Dinner

_Sunday, 5 pm_

Aziraphale was pacing up and down their Livingroom, murmuring to himself and sending quiet prayers to _the almighty._ “Angel, you´re making me nervous” Crowley rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. The angel stopped in his tracks, his feet still shimming: “I apologize, my dear…Just an hour now”. The demon scoffed: “I don’t think he will come, he doesn’t have the balls”. “What does sports involving the use of balls have to do with it?” Aziraphale asked confused, frowning when his husband began to laugh. “Oh my sweet, innocent angel…Not _those_ kind of balls, I am talking more about the male anatomy” sometimes his angel was just too cute. “Ah, I see” Aziraphale was still unsure what his dear demon meant by that statement, but decided to focus his attention elsewhere, on the dining table for starters. “Did you manage to bring some wine?” He asked to the demon behind him, humming when Crowley placed a kiss on his cheek: “Sure thing, ain´t no way through this evening without alcohol”. “Just try and sober up once in a while, alright? We have to be focused” Aziraphale pleaded, if he was honest with himself, he also didn’t want to be “alone” with Gabriel and Eve. Crowley nodded, sharing a kiss with his angel before helping him set up the table. If one of them could be considered a good cook, it would have to be Aziraphale, for Crowley was known to accidently set the kitchen on fire. So it was no surprise that Aziraphale was preparing dinner for them this evening, but he did use some miracles, it wasn’t like Gabriel would eat anything of it. He remembered when he was visited by him while enjoying sushi, the archangel clearly showed his disgust in not only the food, but in the angel who consumed it as well. _I do hope this will be over quickly,_ he thought to himself. The memory had brought him an idea though, he was planning on serving some kind of baking dish, not too much, don’t have to waste food. But he felt a bit devious today and decided to miracle three plates of all kinds of sushi into existence, placing them on the table with a grin. Crowley noticed the look in his eyes and frowned: “What´s so funny?”. “Oh nothing in particular, dear” the angel smiled, turning his head when he heard a noise upstairs. Eve walked down the stairs and Aziraphale smiled brighter; She looked stunning! Light blue jeans, a pastel purple, loose top with one black and one white wing on her back. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, soft curls falling over her right shoulder and she put just a bit of make up on, no need for more, she is a natural beauty, though she couldn’t see why her parents thought that. The angel could have cried when he remembered that she did all of this for Gabriel.

Eve turned around in front of her parents, smiling: “Do I look good?”. Crowley sighed, hugging her: “Hellspawn, you always look good”. When they separated, Eve took hold of Crowley´s left and Aziraphales right hand, an apologetic look on her face: “Thank you so much for this. I know you don’t like this, or even him, but it means a lot for me that you agreed to this”. Crowley wanted to respond to it but was cut short by a knock on the door, which made his stomach drop. He really came, that bastard! Was the hour over already?!

Eve smiled at them: “Could I have just a moment alone with him?”. “Ngk! W-Why?” Crowley asked, holding her hand tighter. “I would like to talk with him before we eat, _please”_ she made the biggest puppy eyes she was able to, melting away her parents, their strict ways slowly crumbling. “Alright, but not long!” they sent her off to answer the door, catching a short glimpse of the archangel before Eve stepped out the door, closing it behind her. “Fuck” breathed Aziraphale, earning a surprised look from his husband. 

Outside the door, Eve and Gabriel fell into each others arms, sharing a desperate kiss. “ _Shit,_ I missed you!” she whispered against his lips, caressing his cheeks in a loving manner. It was only about a week where they hadn’t seen each other, they were used to far more time separated, but with the possibility of never seeing the other again, it was like they weren’t with each other for _years._ “I missed you too, Eve” Gabriel smiled down at her, placing soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks, before once again kissing her lips. They took at step back, Gabriel put his hands in his pockets: “You know how risky this is, right?”. Eve bit her lip and nodded, looking everywhere but his face: “Yeah, I know…Didn’t know what else to do. I´m glad you came”. He tipped her chin up, his eyes meeting hers: “Of course I came, I love you. I don’t know if this evening will do anything about your parents, but I will do my best”. She hugged him tight: “I can imagine that they will try and provoke you, _please_ , for the love of _god,_ just breath through it and don’t go along with it”. Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out with a loud huff: “I´ll try, I promise…Lets get this over with”.

Hand in hand they opened the door again, walking inside, unsure of the outcome. Crowley and Aziraphale intertwined their hands as well, standing before the two, both glaring at Gabriel. As the polite angel he was, Aziraphale greeted him first: “Good evening, Gabriel. Glad you could make it”. It was a lie, everyone knew. His former boss cleared his throat, trying to smile: “Good evening, Aziraphale, Crowley. Thank you for the invitation”. “Our _pleassssure”_ Crowley couldn’t help the hiss that dragged the word out. Aziraphale squeezed his hand encouragingly. Eve intervened before they just ended up staring at each other for the rest of their dinner: “Why won´t we all sit down, hmm?”. The three agreed and walked over to the table. Crowley watched closely as Gabriel pulled Eve´s chair back to help her sit down, placing a kiss on her temple before sitting next to her, gabbing her hand as soon as both sat. Aziraphale tucked at his sleeve as he was the only one still standing. Understanding, Crowley took his place next to his angel, never taking his eyes off Gabriel. The atmosphere wasn’t pleasant at all. Aziraphale pulled his best fake smile he could muster and pointed to the sushi: “We three rather like this dish, I hope you don’t mind to…sully the temple of your celestial body with gross matter?”. Crowley did his best to not burst out laughing, his angel was a bastard after all. To their surprise, Gabriel chuckled at that: “Heh, funny. Eve said something similar when we ate cake a while ago”. Eve chuckled as well, forgetting for a moment that her parents were even there.

As uncomfortable as all this was, they began to eat. Gabriel struggled with the chopsticks, the archangel had just began to have a taste of human food, how he was supposed to bring the pieces from the plate to his mouth using sticks was beyond him. Eve gently took them from his hands: “Here, I´ll help you”. She used her own chopsticks to feed Gabriel a maki-roll, who was glad for her help and chewed, interested in the new flavours and textures. Aziraphale and Crowley watched this all unfold, Gabriel _actually_ ate. That alone was unusual, but that he allowed Eve to feed him, looking at her this lovingly, was what took the cake. “What the hell is your deal?!” Crowley burst out, furious with the scene before him. Eve startled and Gabriel coughed as his food got stuck in his throat for a second, at last swallowing it down. “Crowley, calm down!” his angel demanded, but he wasn’t having any of it: “What do you want with her?! And don’t you dare lie!”. Gabriel used a napkin and wiped his mouth, scoffing at him: “Other than demons, angels don’t lie, archangels especially”. That statement was exaggerated, of course angel could and did lie sometimes, but Gabriel played it off nonetheless. “Could you answer us, please?” Aziraphale asked calmly, folding his hands over his stomach. Gabriel took hold of Eve´s hand again, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it, without taking his eyes off of them: “As I said before, I love her. Truly”. “My husband requested you not to lie” the other angel reminded him, so Eve stepped in: “Who says he´s lying? You can sense love, see for yourself”. Gabriel shrugged to that, looking at him expectantly, so Aziraphale tried to reach out with his essence, trying to feel any more or a different kind of love than what he usually felt when around his family. To his dismay, he did fell _something,_ but he wasn’t entirely sure that it was love coming from the archangel. He wasn’t able to hide the fact that he felt something before Eve saw it in his expression: “Ha!”. “What do you mean, Ha?!” Crowley hissed at her, looking between his angel and the pair before him. “He felt it” Gabriel stated calmly, leaning over to place a kiss on Eve´s lips, making her sigh with relive. “N-Not entirely true” Aziraphale managed to stutter, sharing a desperate glance with Crowley: “I just felt something”. Gabriel cleared his throat, grinning: “See? I do not intend to harm your daughter, I just want her to be mine”. “Well, I am” Eve smiled at him, placing a kiss on his cheek. _Fuck, this isn’t going according to plan,_ Crowley bit his lip, his nails turned almost claw-like and started to dig into the wood of the table: “Then what about heaven and hell?”. Gabriel frowned at him: “What about it? We´re enemies”. Aziraphale looked at his demon, what was he thinking about? Crowley leaned back in his chair, almost casual, and grinned: “We all know that at one point the forces of hell and heaven will have their war. You were pretty excited to slay some demons back when Armageddon was supposed to happen, no doubt you still want that, don’t you?”. Gabriel grumbled under his breath, Eve knew what her father was doing and grabbed the archangels hand again, _please just stay calm._ “Eve is both demon and angel, so what exactly do you think will happen if it comes to this war?” Crowley finished his question, crossing his arms. That was a good question, Eve didn’t think of that before. She would never, EVER, participate in a war, other than maybe try to stop it like her parents had all those years ago. Does Gabriel expect her to follow him and with him ultimately heaven? Then what about her connection with hell, Lucifer and Arachne? Even though she doesn’t particularly like heaven or hell, she wouldn’t actively try and destroy one of their sides, she just wasn’t the type for that. Both of her parents knew that already.

Gabriel was speechless, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to find a good response. “Cat got you tongue?” Aziraphale smiled, proud that they seem to have caught Gabriel with this question. Eve looked between her parents and the archangel, not knowing if she even wanted an answer at this point. Gabriel straightened his back and cleared his throat: “I stand with heaven, of course, and while I guess I would be happy about Eve joining me, I do not expect anything of her. Even if she would decide against heaven, I will still love her”. “Sssssure” the demon hissed again: “You said that like you really believe so” he remarked sarcastically. “I´m afraid I do not believe your words either” Aziraphale agreed with his husband, he avoided Eve´s pleading eyes. She sighed, which drew all their attention to her: “Could you three stop talking like I´m not here?”. Yes, they did rather act like that, didn’t they? “I am sorry, honey” Aziraphale apologized on their behalf and Gabriel placed a kiss on her hand: “Sorry, didn’t mean to do that”. “What do you want from us, hellspawn?” Crowley asked her at last, because he couldn’t see an ending to their argument at this point. Eve thought about it, then looked at them determent: “I know you won´t like each other and I will not try and fight that, too much happened in the past…But if you could just _accept_ that Gabriel and I love each other and leave our relationship be, it would make me really happy. Don’t fight, don’t argue, you three don’t even have to see the other”. They remained quiet, words tumbling over the other in their head.

“I hate you two” Gabriel said in a calm manner, Eve´s breath caught and she looked at the archangel with a mix of frustration and plea. “Same here, douchebag” Crowley laughed at him, but his eyes showed his anger. The archangel nodded to that: “But I will not do anything to harm either of you. I just want Eve and her love, no more than that. I will see to it that there are no more of heavens eyes on your home, but I expect that your eyes don’t lay on our relationship as well…and if, at some point, Eve does suspect that I am up to something, which I am not, then I have faith that she will punish me for it on her own, she is strong you know? So you shouldn’t have to worry about a thing”. That does have a point, Eve kicked his holy ass with only 12 years old, so he shouldn’t be too much trouble to handle now, if it would come to that.

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other in defeat. How can they prevent them from seeing each other without a real reason other than they don’t like the archangel? Eve wouldn’t accept a “no” at this point, Gabriel didn’t show any hostile behaviour. If Aziraphale was honest with himself, he found them to be rather adorable together. He knew Crowley thought the same and so they squeezed the others hand while Aziraphale gave their answer: “Alright, we won´t intervene with your love”.


	28. First assignment

_A week later_

Eve´s life seemed a bit more peaceful since she could now openly meet with Gabriel. They met more regularly now and although it was clear how uncomfortable Aziraphale and Crowley were with the situation, they kept their word and didn’t intervene. Now there was something new though; a letter laid on her desk in her room, addressed to Seraphina, her first assignment from heaven.

The angel in question took over the vessel as soon as Eve saw the letter. “Good _lord,_ I am so nervous” she whispered to herself as she opened the envelope, opening up the folded piece of paper to read it: “Angel Seraphina, you are requested at heaven for your first task” was all it said. _Can´t they just tell me what it is already?_

With a sigh leaving her lips she searched for Aziraphale in their home, finding the Principality sitting on the couch, book in his hand and a napping demon resting his head on his lap. Aziraphale didn’t expect Seraphina and placed his index on his lips, asking her without words to whisper as not to wake Crowley. She nodded and held up the letter, Aziraphale couldn’t read what it said, but it was clear it was from heaven. “You have to go, huh?” he smiled at her, his voice quiet. Again she nodded: “I-I am rather nervous. What are the assignments like?”. “That depends, it can be anything from blessing something or someone to holy wrath…But I know you can do this, do not worry, my child” he explained calmly and send her of to heaven with a encouraging kiss on her cheek.

_Heaven, a few seconds later_

Seraphina took a deep breath when she arrived. Uriel greeted her, requesting Seraphina to follow her: “Please, be here a bit sooner next time”. “Y-Yes, I will, I apologize” Seraphina stammered and walked behind her, fidgeting with her fingers. Heaven was fascinating, many angels didn’t really like the humans, but the holy land looked like a modern city down on earth if it wasn’t for all the fluffy clouds and white and cream colours. They arrived at the great gate of heaven, here all the worthy souls of the mortals would come after death dealt with them, being greeted by angels. Uriel turned to the younger angel and snapped her fingers, swapping Seraphina´s modern clothes with a simple white cloth, the humans would call it something like a toga. “Angel Seraphina, your first assignment is laid before you. You shall help the other angels welcome the souls to our realm” Uriel explained, already turning to leave her with this little information. “W-Wait, please! How am I supposed to do that? Are there any rules?” the younger angel felt like she could only disappoint them without their help. Uriel turned around again, her facial expression is annoyed: “Greet them, listen to some of their pleas or something. I do not care about humans, no one does but it is _her_ will that we comfort them, so just do that”. So that’s why this task was seen as difficult or unpopular, they didn’t care about the humans and saw welcoming them as annoying. Uriel left now and Seraphina walked towards the other angels with a shy smile: “H-Hello”. The Gate seemed like an open space, but in reality there where invisible barriers, like some kind of hallway leading to each angel; This is what the humans called the light at the end of the tunnel. The souls would travel through a tunnel which lead them to an angel who greeted them, not knowing that there where thousands more lined up next to them. Each soul got greeted individually. “You are the newcomer, right?” an older angel addressed her and before she could answer him, he continued with his harsh tone: “Gate opening 3´477 is your post, we don’t have time for small talk, just go!”. With a snap she stood there, alone at the end of a tunnel, startled and nervous. _Oh lord,_ she prayed in her head, _please help me make this right._ With a soft sigh she unfolded her wings and let her halo become visible, the softest smile she could muster on her lips as she looked down the long and dark tunnel, waiting for her first soul.

It didn’t take long for that to happen. In the distance she heard soft moaning and she could make out the figure of a person walking towards her. As the figure got closer, she could see them more clearly; An old man, slightly limping, walked closer and closer to the light, his brown eyes filled with tears as he approached her. It felt like instinct when she reached her hand out to him, humming calmly when he took it to brace himself on the angel. “I greet you, believer, you are safe here in heaven” she said, a bit surprised as her voice echoed around them. Seraphina rested her hand on his shoulder, letting her holy power run through his body, banishing all pain the man seemed to feel. “ _Please,_ have mercy on my soul, oh angel of _the lord_ ” his voice was almost weak, tears spilling over and running down his cheeks. _Mercy for what?_ She asked herself confused, holding the shaking man as he began to speak again: “I can´t enter yet, I have to go back, _please…”._ “Why is that, old man?” she asked, heaven was all a human could hope to have after death, why go back? “My wife…I can not leave her alone, I love her so dearly, s-she won´t last long on her own” he cried out, dropping to his knees in front of her, praying to Seraphina, who was startled at this mans pleas. Oh, how much she wanted to ease his hearts pain, but she couldn’t: “Stand up, devotee, no need for you to beg at my feed, for I cannot fulfil your wish”. She helped him up again, holding both his hands to her chest: “I see your pain but your time has come. All I can do is bless your wife´s life for as long as she may life, no harm shall come to her”. A last tear fell down before the man descended into heaven, leaving Seraphina alone again.

She felt awful but didn’t have much time to find her composure again, for another soul was arriving. A small figure this time, which almost drew tears out of her, but she fought them back. A little girl walked through, eyes open in fear and a little bit curiosity, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a little ribbon, but she looked very pale, her blue eyes meet with Seraphina´s. “Are you an angel?” the little one asked, fascinated. Seraphina got on her knees before her, smiling: “Yes, my child, I am. Do not fear, you are safe here”. The girl stared at her in awe, but then the smile faded: “W-Where are we, angel? Where´s mommy and daddy?”. It broke her heart, this is a punishment, she knew, but how was she supposed to tell this child what happened?! Again, it was like an instinct as she gathered her into her arms, her wings coming around them, sheering them from the outside: “This is heaven, little one…Mommy and daddy aren’t here, you had to leave them behind”. “B-But I saw them just a moment ago! We-we were having so much fun swimming, why are they gone?!” the girl cried out, now Seraphina knew why the girl looked this pale, she drowned while having fun with her parents, probably on vacation. The girl seemed to realize it too, crying in the angels arms. An angels voice had many abilities: Singing was a natural thing for angels, always perfectly pitched and ready at any moment. Some angels used singing to send humans into deep sleep, others told story’s and messages through their voice and right know Seraphina used her voice to sing to this weeping child in her arms, calming her until at last with a heavy heart, Seraphina send her on her way into heaven.

It was just her second soul and she was already crying, how was she supposed to last through this? Did the other angels feel this way too, or were they as cruel and annoyed as Uriel seemed to be? She had to be strong, she needed to stay focused on the task and so she wiped her tears away, waiting for the next soul.

A weak figure appeared on the tunnel, started to walk towards Seraphina in kind off a hurry, which surprised her at bit. “I greet you, devotee” she greeted the man that now stood before her. A pale man, no hair anywhere on his body, eyes sunken into the eye sockets, but despite his awful state, he had a bright smile on his lips. “Oh holy angel, I prayed for this to happen” he sighed, closing his eyes peacefully. “You are at peace now, no harm will come to you anymore” she said, wiping a single tear away from his face as his composure crumbled a little. “I know our _lord_ has a plan for everything but I can´t see a reason for this illness that caused my passing. Why does the _almighty_ allow cancer to rip family’s apart and let her children get harmed?” he whispered, his eyes meeting with hers as he laid his hand over Seraphina´s, that still rested on his cheek. Well, that explained the state this man came in here. “ _She_ works in mysterious ways, do not question it, it will all make sense in the end, I promise” she answered him, smiling. The man nodded, letting go of her hand: “I am thankful for this death, angel. It looked like my family was far more in pain that I was, watching me almost decay in my hospital bed, I hope that they can rest after they mourned over my passing. I want them to be happy, my death shouldn’t make them forget the beautiful world _our lord_ has gifted us with”. “You are a selfless and devoted man, I will bless your family, so your last wish shall come true” with that, she sends him away too.

Seraphina took a deep breath, flinching when she felt herself being teleported somewhere else via miracle. Her balance was off and so she fell to her knees as soon as she arrived wherever she was miracled to. It took her a moment to realize it, but she laid at the feet of the archangels Michael and Gabriel, who didn’t look pleased at all. “G-Gabriel, Michael! Eh, I-I mean most holy-“ she stammered but was harshly interrupted by Gabriel: “Shut it!”. She pressed her eyes closed in fear, becoming as stiff as a statue, not even her heart beat anymore, not that she needed it anyway. Michael cleared her throat, looking down at Seraphina: “Angel Seraphina, we wanted to be kind and send you on a task that was annoying but harmless…and you take that mercy and disappoint us, aren’t you thankful for our kindness?”. “Y-Yes I am, thank you so much f-for having mercy” she whimpered, too terrified to look up at them. “178 complaints about you since you started your assignment” Gabriel scoffed, crossing his hands behind his back: “What in heavens name are you doing?!”. Seraphina flinched at his feet: “I-I am sorry, I really am trying, what d-did I do?”. “You mean what you didn’t do” Michael said, which made Seraphina frown, she didn’t really get any instructions, how was she supposed to know if she forget something? But that wasn’t what the archangels meant.

“You took care of three souls since you began to work at the gate, correct?” Michael asked her with a stern expression. Seraphina nodded, not trusting her voice. “Do you want to know the average number of souls greeted at the gate per angel in the same timespan you worked here?” she asked further and Seraphina wanted to disappear far, far away. “115 souls!” Gabriel yelled at her, not giving her a moment to let her sink that information in: “All your co-workers had to compensate your lack, sending in soul after soul in a faster pace than ever! Aren´t you sorry for the pain you had them go through?!”. Seraphina made a quick glance up to her superiors, quivering under their words: “I-I am sorry! I´ll do better, I swear I will!”. Gabriel let out a frustrated huff, taking a step back to compose himself. Michael sighed: “No, no use in sending you back to the gate. Leave, we will find something else to do for you, lets pray you can deal with the next task better, or do you want to disappoint us again?”. The young angel shook her head, flinching when Gabriel offered her his hand to stand up, miracling her away, she now stood in front of her front door. _And I though I did so well,_ she thought to herself, opening the door, not thinking about how she may have looked like.

Crowley was the first one to see her, stopping in his tracks, his spray bottle almost falling from his grip. She knew she was crying, wiping her tears away in anger: “Don’t you dare say a word, demon!”. Crowley held his hands up in defence, Aziraphale appearing next to him when he heard the commotion. His eyes settled on the other angel before him, his eyebrows knitting together in sorrow: “ _Oh my dear,_ what did they do?”. Seraphina let herself be pulled into his warm embrace, sniffing against his shoulder: “I thought I did so well, father”. Although Crowley felt like he was risking his life by approaching Seraphina, he did and joined the hug. Of course she noticed, but she didn’t care anymore. Her outburst of anger a minute ago wasn’t even aimed at the demon but at herself, he was just a good way to let the anger out. Aziraphale tried to get her to talk, but she refused. She wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about her affairs in heaven, but besides that, she didn’t want to disappoint her father too, not realizing that Aziraphale could never be disappointed at her for taking care of human souls, just because she wasn’t fast enough for heavens liking.


	29. Fly me to the moon

_A month later_

“You can´t just leave and not tell us where you´re going” Crowley threw his hands in the air and watched helplessly as Eve put her shoes on. Aziraphale was fidgeting with his fingers, biting his lip and trying to find the right words. Eve sighed, still with a slim smile: “I told you, Gabriel said it was a surprise, I don’t know where he´s taking me”. “Y-Yes, we understood that, but we don’t feel comfortable just letting you go like that. What if something happens?” Aziraphale tried to reason, but Eve shrugged: “I can defend myself perfectly fine, and besides, Gabriel would protect me as well”. Crowley pressed his mouth shut, he wanted so bad to tell her that the threat they were most concerned about _was_ Gabriel. But they promised her to not intervene with their relationship. Eve got up and smiled at them confidently: “Don’t worry, I´ll be back soon enough”. They sighed when Eve gave them a kiss on the cheeks, leaven them behind as she left through the door to meet with the archangel.

“This sucks!” Crowley growled and turned around to get some wine from the kitchen. Aziraphale nodded: “Yes, this is rather unpleasant”. They sat down on the couch, cuddling together and passing the bottle between the two of them, not even bothering with glasses. “I think it would be best if we occupied our minds with something else” the angel exclaimed, looking at the face he loves the most. Crowley lifted a brow, grinning: “What are you thinking about, angel?”. The serpent licked his lips with his forked tongue, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, chuckling when his angel blushed. “Stop that, you wily serpent!” Aziraphale quivered in his demons grip, a shaking breath leaving his throat when Crowley licked the shell of his ear. “Why though? You´re clearly enjoying yourself” the demon chuckled right in his ear, making Aziraphale jump a bit, moving out of the embrace. “We can´t just have…sexual intercourse whenever we´re inconvenienced” he said firmly, focusing on his breathing. “I like to call it _fucking,_ but whatever” Crowley so liked to tease his angel, which worked as always. “Crowley!” Aziraphale was bright red by now, “You´re making me feel embarrassed!”. Crowley held his hands up, grinning devilishly: “Alright, sorry angel. I was just teasing, I like to see you like this”. Aziraphale wasn’t really mad at Crowley, but he did want to get back at him somehow, didn’t quite know how though: “One day I will repay you for this”. “I´m looking forward to it…What do you want to do until then?” Crowley had his fun and smiled when Aziraphale settled against him again. “How about we do what we always did before Eve was born?” the angel suggested, chuckling when Crowley caught on on his idea: “Let´s get drunk!”.

_Ten minutes later_

Eve jumped into Gabriel’s arms, laughing when he swirled her around before letting her get her feet back on the ground. They stood in a clearing in the middle of the woods, Gabriel insisted on it, which made Eve even more curious about his surprise. But first she focused on the archangels lips as he pressed them onto hers, smiling. “Hello, my beautiful sunshine” Gabriel addressed her, making her blush even more. He kissed her knuckles, pulling her even closer: “Ready to go?”. “Where are we going? And how?” Eve asked with big eyes as the archangel unfurled his giant wings. So that’s probably how. “When I took you to heaven, after the church incident, it felt good to have you in my arms like that. I never flew while carrying someone and at first, I was…I guess you could say scarred, I mean what if you fell? But you where so calm, holding onto me like there was no worry at all…Do you trust me?” what a question was that? “Of course I trust you” she whispered, letting Gabriel pick her up, holding her like a bride. “Fly with me?” he asked, just to make sure she was comfortable with it. “Yes, wherever we may go” with that Gabriel began to flutter his large wings, using a minor miracle to make sure they where unseen as they shot up into the sky. He slowed down a bit when they where high enough so Eve could open her eyes, looking down at the world she knew so well. “Amazing” she breathed. Gabriel watched her closely as her eyes moved from looking at the earth in fascination to meeting his eyes. She pressed a soft kiss on his throat, just for a second, she didn’t want to distract him too much from taking them to wherever he had planned. Eve did notice how they went higher and higher, after a while she couldn’t even see the ground anymore, just soft clouds. Higher and higher, it was good that they didn’t need oxygen to survive, for at one point Eve knew they had to have left the atmosphere. When Eve looked around, they where surrounded by the big nothing of space, earth underneath them became smaller and smaller, while the stars all around them seemed to come closer. At last Eve realised where Gabriel was taking her to, the big grey orb of the night was getting nearer by the second; The moon.

Carefully the archangel landed on the dusty surface, letting Eve down to stand on her feet again, her legs shaking slightly. They weren’t affected by the laws of space, they could if they wanted to, but that was besides the point. “Holy shit” Eve huffed, smiling apologetically when Gabriel frowned at her. “We angels helped _god_ create the stars and planets, put together solar systems and complex arrangements of beautiful glowing orbs. Earth, _she_ liked to say, was her greatest creation. But for me, it is you, Eve. You are my star, my biggest and most welcome distraction and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, how much _love_ is stored in my heart, just for you…Do you like it?” his words could be considered corny by many, maybe it even was to an extent, but it moved Eve to tears as she sobbed out and buried her face in his chest. “You like it, I take it?” the archangel chuckled, taking her hand to lead her over to a soft blanked, that wasn’t there a moment ago, to sit down. Gabriel spread his legs apart so Eve could settle between them, her back facing the archangel, so he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her shoulder with a sigh. They looked at earth together, Eve was fascinated to see her home from this few: “It´s beautiful…Thank you so much for bringing me here”. “I would show you every part of our universe if you wanted that” he hummed, placing kisses along her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. “Dad loves the galaxies, he helped build some he told me, back when he was still an angel” Eve began to tell, a question forming on her tongue: “Did you know him back then?”. Gabriel leaned back a bit, thinking: “Crowley? I don’t think so. Many angels where involved with building this realm, I may be an archangel, but I don’t know every single one of us angels”. Makes sense, there are millions of angels, it would be a nightmare to remember every single one of them. They remained quiet for a while, feeling each other’s warmth, until Eve build up the courage to ask Gabriel something that confused her since she first heard the story.

“How exactly did Mary get pregnant?” Gabriel needed a moment to let the question sink in, before he blushed, not a question he expected from his love: “What do you mean, how?”. “Well, Mary was a virgin, so how exactly did she get impregnated with Jesus?” she explained her question further, turning around to face the flustered archangel. “Eh-Ngk-Y-You see…” he began to stammer, trying to find the right words to explain the situation that took place back then. Eve waited patiently, holding her laugh back as best as she could while Gabriel tried to explain. “Look, I was sent down to tell her that she would conceive the _almighty’s child,_ I wasn’t given much information, I didn’t care…but it was rather awkward to just show up to a random woman and tell her that she would give birth to a child without even having had sex before” he rushed through the explanation, it clearly embarrassed him to talk about it, although it was one of his most important missions. Well, it didn’t answer her question, but she guessed she had to life with that.

“May I ask you another question?” Eve bit her lip, her guts were twisting and her head was screaming from her nervousness. She was shaking as she put her arms around Gabriel’s neck, Gabriel did notice, but didn’t make a remark on this and just nodded: “As long as it’s not as embarrassing as your last question, then sure”. Eve swallowed, her face turning more and more red as she stumbled over her words: “W-Would you, I m-mean, Could you, ehh…”. Gabriel couldn’t help the chuckle, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips, silencing her, so he could then calm her down: “Come on, sweetheart. Its just me, you can just ask”. Eve closed her eyes, sighing and then composing herself, her mixed eyes opening again with determination: “Could you make love to me?”. The archangel froze, his heart beating up to his throat, another new feeling he learned from Eve: “Are you sure?”. This surprise he planed for her was supposed to be romantic, making her see what she does to him and his feelings, he never expected her to ask this of him. Of course he was well informed about this act, participated even once or twice in his long existents and when he let his mind wander towards visions of making love with Eve, his stomach fluttered. Yes, he wanted this, but this isn’t like a little kiss or something, this was a rather big step in their relationship and he had to be certain she knew what she wanted.

Eve bit her lip at the thought of them sharing their love in this sense and smiled passionately at Gabriel: “To be honest, I thought about this for a while now…I love you, Gabriel and-and a week ago I thought I might never see you again, never being able to tell you how I feel…and never having this chance”. She crawled even closer, pressing her body on his and placing kisses all over his face: “If you would like this too, then _please”._ A full on body shutter ran through the archangel at her words as he grabbed Eve´s waist, moving her until she laid on the blanked with him above, smiling down at her: “I love you too, my _darling”._ They kissed and slowly, no rush or fear at all, they shared their love in this new way, the earth spinning its rounds behind them.

_Meanwhile on earth_

Aziraphale sat on the floor, his head leaning heavy against the armrest of their couch, his mind spinning. Crowley on the other hand was sprawled out all over the couch itself, limps seeming to lay in every direction, his head hanging over the edge as he tried to voice his thoughts to his husband: “I-I mean, HAvE yOu loOkED in a miRRor lateLY?” his drunken words tumbled out while he reached for a wine bottle that wasn’t empty already. Aziraphale frowned, lulling: “WhaT eVER do You meAN?” as he put his bottle to his lips. Crowley tried to roll over but ended up rolling of the couch instead, his head almost hitting the coffeetable. Since he was part snake he crawled towards his worried husband, who tried to get up and help him, but found himself to be rather immobilised. They laughed at each other, for over 6000 year old beings their behaviour could be viewed as rather ridiculous, but they didn’t care, at least not anymore. Crowley decided to lay his head in his lovers lap, grinning up at his angel: “If-If yoU lOOked in a MiRRor, ya´ c-could seE how *burb* beAUtiFuL yOU aRe!”. “Oh, _Crowley!”_ Aziraphale leaned down and kissed his demon, pulling him up so both could be more comfortable. Tongues mingled together, the taste of alcohol and their love mixing, making them even more love drunk. But at one point the fun had to end, Crowley broke the kiss, much to Aziraphales disapproval, but he shushed him: “M´sorry, b-but Eve COuld co-come hOme soON”. They never wanted Eve to see them in such a state, they cut back on alcohol enormously since Eve was in their life, but acting like how they acted all those years ago made them feel a kind of nostalgia. Aziraphale nodded, both sobered up, cringing at the awful taste it left in their mouth. “Tastes even worse than I remember” Crowley chuckled, kissing Aziraphale, which felt even better when not drunk. The angel let out an appreciating sigh, pulling his husband closer. But then both remembered why they decided to get drunk in the first place, their mood getting sour as they broke the kiss again. They looked at Aziraphales grandfather clock, it was almost midnight, which worried the angel: “Eve isn’t back, they don’t usually stay out so long, do they?”. Crowley stretched his arms, groaning as his joints got stretched: “If Gabriel knows what´s good for him, he brings her home safe and sound”. That didn’t help with easing Aziraphale: “What if something happened? What if Gabriel looked her up in heaven or something?”. Crowley didn’t want to think about such a thing happening to his daughter, he got up and pulled his husband to his feet, hugging him close: “Angel, if she isn’t back by tomorrow morning, we´ll go and find her. Heaven can´t do shit to her, she is far too strong for that now”. Aziraphale let his head rest on Crowley´s shoulder, sniffling quietly into the fabric of his top.


	30. Its just sex

Gabriel let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled the sleeping Eve even closer to him, making sure the second blanked he miracled into existence was covering every spot of her cream skin. Being naked on the moon in the cold of space was something he never thought he would experience, not that they actually were cold after what they just did and shared. The archangel never slept before, but he had to admit to himself that it sounded rather inviting right now, especially with Eve like this in his arms. But he soon found that he couldn’t.

Gabriel flinched and turned his head at the sound of someone clearing their throat, suddenly being face to face with Michael. He swallowed down a lump in his throat, using a quick miracle to make sure Eve wouldn’t wake up while they talked as he covered himself with the blanked as well. “How long were you watching us for?” his voice was strong despite how all his guts turned inside of him against his will. Michael smiled at him, Gabriel knew her for far too long to not notice that it wasn’t in kind: “Don’t worry, not for long. I have to say you are taking your assignment further than I ever expected you to”. Gabriel protectively hid Eve´s face in his chest as Michael laid her eyes upon her, not wanting or knowing what to say. The other archangel had a smirk on her face: “It is taking up quite some time, I noticed. I hope you are still focused on our goal?” with that question her smirk faded. Gabriel deliberately didn’t break eye contact, no matter how bad he wanted to: “What kind of question is that? Are you seriously questioning my loyalty?!”. “Of course not” Michael shook her head and folded her hands behind her back: “But I have to make sure you don’t lose your thoughts on what´s important. You haven´t made a lot of progress for a while”. Gabriel scoffed at her: “Not a lot of progress? Then what do you call this?” he gestured over himself and Eve in his arms. Michael nodded: “Yes, you are closer now, but have you used it to our advantage yet?”. Gabriel couldn’t stand to look at her anymore and looked away, which was taken as his answer: “See? Get your head back on track, or we´ll have a bit of a problem in the near future”. He closed his eyes as she vanished with a *shing*, sighing and stopping the miracle that kept Eve sleeping. He hoped Eve would stay asleep longer, but she soon began to move in his arms. _Get yourself together,_ the archangel thought to himself as he placed a few kisses on Eve´s face, letting her wake up in such a lovely way.

Eve opened her eyes, grinning like the love struck being she was: “Hey”. Gabriel smiled and kissed her, letting his hand run down her back, making her shiver. “How are you feeling, love?” Gabriel wanted to make sure she wasn’t hurt or in pain. She put her arms around his neck, thinking: “I never understood the big fuss the humans always have with sex…but now, I got to say, it was wonderful, amazing even!”. Relieved, Gabriel kissed her throat: “Glad you enjoyed it”. She let out a quiet moan at the feeling of his lips on her sensitive skin: “D-Did you enjoy it too?”. The archangel couldn’t help but chuckle: “What kind of stupid question is that? I enjoy everything we do together, from the smallest touch to this”. Eve joined the chuckling, her hand running through his soft hair, which made Gabriel shiver in turn. They kissed for a while, Eve was almost fully lost in their love and the heat between them, but she soon had to break the kiss: “Do you know what time it is on earth?”. Gabriel reached for his clothes scattered around them to find his watch, studying the time: “In the UK it’s about 4am”. Eve groaned and rolled on her back, her hands running over her face: “Fuck, they´re gonna be pissed”. Gabriel lifted a brow: “You´re parents? Why?”. Of course he knew why, but why now especially? “We´ve never stayed out so long. The way I know them they are already planning a search route to find me, thinking something had happened” she let her arms fall to the sides of her body. Gabriel had an idea and snapped his fingers, drawing in her attention. In his hands was now a smartphone, it looked like it was made by humans, but she sensed the holy grace behind it. He held it in her direction, taking the hint, she took in her hands and examined it.

“I thought about it a while ago, why don’t you own a phone? I mean even heaven has them in our inventory and I am sure that at least Crowley has one too. It’s a present, now you can contact them and me easily whenever you need to” he explained, smirking as she wiggled in delight. The truth was, Eve never felt like she needed one. For a long, long time she didn’t have anyone besides her parents and they never had a reason to think a phone would come in handy. But their life´s were different now, more dangerous even, so Gabriel´s gift came at the perfect timing. She hugged him tight: “Thank you so much, I love you”. Gabriel held her even tighter, closing his eyes: “I love you too”.

They dressed themselves and Eve took a final look at the space and earth around them before Gabriel miracled her home while he went back to heaven, saying he needed to attend to some important work. She looked at her new phone, smirking when she saw how Gabriel saved himself in her contacts: Your archangel. Deciding to test the advice, she texted him: “I love you, my archangel”. Eve entered her home in complete silence, not wanting to disturb her parents. Walking up the stars to her room, she changed her clothes, still feeling exhausted from the hole experience today. “I bet I am the only being to ever lose their virginity on the moon” she giggled as a blush settled over her cheeks. After she changed, she decided it she should see if her parents were awake, it was possible that they were waiting to hear her come home in their bed. Quietly she opened their bedroom door, sighing when she saw her parents cuddled together, sleeping peacefully. She was about to leave them again when she heard a sleepy voice call her: “Eve?”. Turning around again, Aziraphale lifted his head up from his pillow, smiling with relief. He always had a rather easy sleep, being the complete opposite of Crowley, who could even sleep through the sounds of explosions if he decided to. Eve tiptoed over to him, kissing his cheek as she saw the look in his eyes, he must have been incredibly worried about her, she whispered: “I´m home, daddy. Go back to sleep”. Aziraphale pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he whispered back: “Oh honey, I love you so much, my dearest child”. “I love you too, no need to worry” Eve smiled, guiding him back down again to rest next to his demon. Eve left them, going back to her own room and lifting the blanked to lay down on her bed. Her phone gave a sound, informing her of the new message she received. Reading it, it was the last thought she had before she drifted back into sleep: “I love you too, my darling”.

_The next morning_

Aziraphale was awakened by soft lips trailing down his chest and belly, coming back up again to kiss his throat and then, finally, his lips. Crowley was such a sweet partner, though he would never admit to it to anyone else but his angel. “Good mornin´, angel” his voice sounded raw, probably an after effect from sobering up. Blue eyes opened to meet gold: “Good morning, my darling demon”. They shared a passionate kiss, making Crowley groan and roll over on top of Aziraphale. “I love waking up like this” his angel giggled as they separated their lips, crossing his arms loosely over Crowley’s back. “And I love to wake you up, I´ll gladly do so for the rest of our eternity” the demon laid next to his angel again after kissing the very tip of his nose. “Eve´s home?” he yawned and stretched his long limps while Aziraphale sat up: “Yes, I can´t recall when she did, but she came home at one point of the night”. They both heard noises downstairs, making them frown, usually they were the first ones to wake up. They both put on their matching robes over their pyjamas and went down the stairs, staring in disbelieve when they saw Eve making breakfast. The table was prepared for them to eat, beautiful flowers were put in a vase at the end of it and in all the room was full of love and light. It made them both startle, which in turn had the effect that Eve noticed them: “Oh, good morning! Sit down, I´m almost ready”. “Hellspawn, did you make all this?” Crowley asked as they did as she demanded and sat down, letting his gaze wander over the different dishes she prepared for them. Pancakes, fried eggs and bacon, fresh bread that still steamed, omelettes and now she even put waffles down that she just finished. She grinned proudly at them: “I felt like surprising you today, are you happy?”. “I am amazed, thank you” Aziraphale felt his mouth water, his corporation seemed hungry.

Eve sat down as well, inviting them to eat. Crowley wasn’t one for eating, but even he felt his heart warm up at their daughter going through all this trouble for them. She could have just miracled all of this here, but no, she made everything the human way. “Look what I got” Eve announced and showed the phone Gabriel gifted her. Crowley examined it with a lifted brow: “A phone? Why?”. “I know you two were worried again last night” she began, smiling at the guilty look she received: “But now, if you save your number in there, Dad, I can always call or text you easily if anything happens”. “That does sound like a reasonable choice, was it a gift from Gabriel?” Aziraphale asked, though he already suspected the answer to be a “yes”. Crowley all the while took the phone in his hands to save his number while Eve answered: “Yeah, he said he had the idea for a while now. To be honest, I never really thought about it but now I think this will do nicely to help with communicating”. They both nodded, Aziraphale received a smirk from his husband, Crowley had tried to bring the angel to buy a phone for himself for years now, but Aziraphale liked to stay, how it was sometimes called, old schooled.

“And? What did you two do yesterday? You stayed out pretty late” the demon asked and pushed his plate over to Aziraphale, who was delighted to eat the rest of his breakfast. Eve really wanted to talk with someone about her first time, so much happened and she felt so many new things, but she also knew better than to tell her parents about it: “Oh, it was amazing! He flew me up to the moon for our date! The stars were so beautiful and I never saw earth from this view, it was astonishing. It really was the way you told me, Dad, no wonder you love it so much”. _This smug bastard,_ Crowley could throw the moon at Gabriel´s face for this. Using _his_ own creations to sway Eve even more to his side, the fucking nerve! Instead of saying anything, he bit his lip before he said anything that would make Eve sad or even mad. Crowley didn’t want to break his promise.

Aziraphale tried to ignore the fact that it was Gabriel who did all this, for Eve was as happy as ever: “That sounds rather lovely, you had fun - I take it?”. At the word fun, both Crowley and Aziraphale jerked up, their eyes blowing wide for similar but still different reasons. Aziraphale was hit by an enormous wave of love, it sparkled and danced through his being in a way he didn’t feel too much on his long time on earth, but usually such a wave was created after lovers united their bodies for the first time. Crowley on the other hand was hit by a wave of lust, it was screaming at him and made his hole body tense, for that was the special kind of lust when a being fell into the act of the flesh for the first time. Both never experienced it often, mostly either when it was a very intense love or lust or when they knew the being for a while. It shouldn’t be a surprise that they could sense it from their daughter, but it was unpleasant, nonetheless.

As soon as it happened, Eve knew. She felt her feelings going wild and at the reaction from her parents, they felt it too. All three held their breaths, the atmosphere grew more and more tense until Crowley couldn’t hold it in anymore, breaking their promise: “You FUCKED Gabriel?!”. “C-Crowley! Don’t be so crass!” Aziraphale grabbed his husband’s wrists as he seemed like he would soon jump up and march into heaven to have a word with the archangel, which his angel could not let happen. Eve stared at them, mouth open and at a loss for words, but a deep ache settled in, moving her to tears. It was embarrassing enough that they both felt it all, but the reaction to it was almost worse somehow. On shaking legs she got up and walked away, up the stairs to her room, grabbing her phone tight. Aziraphale wanted to go after her but right now he needed to make sure that Crowley wouldn’t do anything stupid. “Let go, angel!” the demon demanded, strength building up, but Aziraphale wasn’t having any of it: “Stop it! You´ll just make it worse!”. Crowley knew it was true and he knew Aziraphale felt the same way about the matter, but that didn’t help with his anger.


	31. Damage control

Eve wanted to vanish into fin air, just gone. Why was her damn body betraying her like this?! Not even her vessel was under her control anymore. She wanted to be back in Gabriel´s arms, worry free for a few hours again. Did her parents hate her now? Would it be any different if it wasn’t Gabriel? What if they try and hurt him? Would Gabriel listen to her and don’t fight them, or would he too break his promise? Too many fucking questions, her head hurt. A notification got her attention, her new phone had another message. It was hard to see it through her blurry tears, but it was from Gabriel: “I hope you are well. Can´t stop thinking about yesterday”. It didn’t make her feel any better, or worse for that matter, she didn’t want to answer him, not yet with her crying over something she saw as a beautiful act.

“Crowley, please just stop this already!” Aziraphale was desperate as ever, holding his husband back from the front door, using all his strength against this rage. “I´ll rip his throat out, I´ll watch him burn in hellfire, I´ll make him suffer!” everywhere Crowley looked was just red. This took it too far, Gabriel would pay for this. Aziraphale knew this wasn’t Crowley, this was something else trying to tempt him into killing, of course the angel was outraged as well, but this was something else entirely; Demonic rage. Both fought against the others strength, Aziraphale trying to hold Crowley back and Crowley trying to break free. It tired them out, bit by bit until they were just a weak mess on the floor. While Aziraphale was in tears since the first outburst, Crowley´s rage started to turn into a deep, deep sadness, chocking him until tears started to fall from his golden eyes. Finally Aziraphale could let him go, hearing the chocked sobs coming from his husband. He struggled but managed to gather him in his arms, holding the demon tight to his chest. “M´sorry, I-I´m so ssssorry” Crowley was done with this world, done with everything at this point.

Many may wonder why this hurt Crowley this much, it was just sex, right? But for Crowley, this was something precious; When you find the one person in the hole world who means more to you than even yourself, when you feel save in their arms, not even just physically but your hole being itself. After 6000 years of pining after his angel, the one and only person he ever saw as anything more than an annoyance, until they had Eve at least, he shared this experience with Aziraphale. It was something he wanted Eve to experience for herself one day. And Gabriel took that away from her, she gave her virginity away for this bastard. It didn’t mean anything for Gabriel.

Aziraphale knew how much this meant for Crowley, it was the second time he experienced this feeling; Arachne was forced to give away her virginity and Eve was manipulated into giving it. A distant thought of him was _at least there is still Seraphina,_ which made him hate himself. “Shh, love, I know” Aziraphale whispered as he cradled his demon in his arms: “It´s all going to be alright, I´m sure of it”. “Because of _her? She_ doesn’t give a fuck about us anymore, or _she_ wouldn’t have let this happen” Crowley scoffed, hiding his face between his angels shoulder and neck. It hurt to admit, but a part of him agreed, why wasn’t _she_ helping them? Crowley pulled himself free from the embrace, his legs shaking: “I-I need some time alone”. Aziraphale wanted to protest but Crowley wasn’t having any of it: “I won´t go after Gabriel, I promise. I just need…need some space to clear my head”. Aziraphale nodded, his heart aching as Crowley helped him to his feet. A chased goodbye kiss and his darling demon was out the door, the Bentley roaring just moments after. Aziraphale sniffled for a while, staring at the closed door as if Crowley might come back any moment. Upstairs he could hear Eve whimpering. Poor thing, she must think we are mad at her, how could we ever be?

Aziraphale soon stood before her door, knocking softly until he was allowed inside. Eve had the grey scarf he knew all too well around her neck, burring her face in it as it caught her tears. Aziraphale composed himself, taking deep breaths: “May we talk about what happened?”. Eve shook her head, her eyes not meeting his. Aziraphale approached her and sat down on the floor beside her bed, not wanting to get in her space. “I would like to, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble” he tried again, his hands beginning to sweat. “Is Dad gone? I heard the car” her voice was low and hollow. “Dearest, it isn’t your fault, your father just needs a bit of space right now” the angel tried to reassure her. Needless to say, it didn’t work. “You are disappointed in me… _again”_ she whispered, afraid of her own voice. Aziraphale froze, his heart breaking in two: “Did we really made you feel that way?”. Eve didn’t have to answer it, both already knew. “Can I join you on your bed?” he tried next, a bit relieved when he was allowed to. Eve got hugged, she wanted to be embraced but still feared her fathers words as he spoke: “My dear child, we are not disappointed in you. We promised to stay out of your relationship and we really tried, but this was too much. Having sexual intercourse for the first time is something special, something to cherish until you are certain you have found the right partner. Your father, who was forsaken and damned to never love again, somehow found that special something in me and you can believe me when I say we both wish for you the same fate as ours…but we are still sure that Gabriel´s intentions aren’t of love, we fear that you might regret giving away your body to him”. Eve nodded, understanding and yet still not wanting to hear their opinion.

“You two were on opposite sides once” she began, noticing how her father shifted uncomfortably: “But that didn’t stop you…And I won´t stop loving Gabriel, either”. Aziraphale didn’t know what to say about that and decided to change the topic a bit: “How was it?”. Eve blushed and finally looked up at Aziraphale, who smiled warmly: “It is something special after all, a pure act of love, if you want to talk about it, I would gladly listen”. Eve looked away again but couldn’t hide her smile: “It felt marvellous, daddy” she began, being reassured as Aziraphale pated her hair: “I felt cherished, wanted even. I never imagined it to feel this amazing, humans made it sound like such a simple and yet complex matter. I-I felt home in his arms, oh _lord_ how can an act like that be this wonderful?”. Aziraphale deliberately ignored the fact that she was talking about Gabriel, so he could concentrate on her and her telling. He was glad that Eve talked openly about this, it is a rather intimate topic after all. “Yes, it is quite pleasurable” he chuckled, his thoughts trailing off to the countless times Crowley and he joined their bodies. It still felt like their first time together, every time, Aziraphale hoped it would never change. “Did it hurt?” he asked further, remembering how Crowley was so worried about him back then. Eve sighed: “A bit, I guess. But he made sure I was ready before he went on further, he always made sure I was comfortable. He even said he would stop whenever I would change my mind”. “He really did take care of you, huh?” Aziraphale had to admit that Gabriel did do good, even if his intensions might have been devious.

Both turned their head towards the door as Crowley pocked his head inside, Aziraphale didn’t expect him: “Back already, dear?”. “Y-Yeah, I couldn’t stay away” the demon realised how much he must have hurt his daughter, “you fucked Gabriel” weren’t the most sensitive of words. Eve saw his apologetic look and even though it hurt, she didn’t want to stay mad at him. She sat up and patted the nearest spot where Crowley could sit down. Crowley didn’t deserve this kindness but sat down at the spot his daughter showed him, he didn’t know what to say except for: “I´m sorry, hellspawn”. “Its alright, Dad” she began, but was cut short as Crowley stepped in: “No! Its not alright, I-I should respect your decisions and-and I hate Gabriel for this, but it was your choice!”. Aziraphale slowly grabbed his hand and held it, caressing the knuckles with his thumb: “Dear, Eve and I talked about it, its alright, really”. Eve grabbed his other hand: “Look, I know why you reacted the way you did and yes it wasn’t pleasant, but I forgive you”. “ _Unforgivable,_ its in a demons job description” he scoffed but was pulled into a hug by his family. “Stop this already you dramatic demon” Aziraphale tried to lighten the mood and to everyone’s relieve, it worked and they chuckled. “There was far too much crying in this house for the last several months” Aziraphale decided to change that and got up, asking them to do the same and follow him down. “What´s on your mind, angel?” Crowley asked as they all put their jackets on and stepped outside, watching his angel walk over to the Bentley. “How long ago was our last visit to St. James Park? All three of us?” he asked, smiling when his family caught on. “A while ago” Eve grinned as she sat in the backseat, waiting for Crowley and Aziraphale to take their place. They could miracle themselves over easily, but it was far more fun driving with the Bentley, at least for Eve and Crowley.

_An hour later_

“Crowley! Can´t you drive like a normal person for once?!” Aziraphale already regretted this decision as he desperately clung onto his seat. “Demon!” Crowley laughed and Eve had her fun in the back seat, throwing her arms in the air as much as she could: “Faster, Dad!”. “Don’t you dare!” the angel would surely discorporate at any moment now. “ _Oh lord,_ please make us arrive safely” he prayed and finally Crowley slowed down a bit, still too fast for the laws in this country but still slower: “Your prayers have been heard” he mocked as he made the last turn and parked just outside the park. “Daddy, you´re no fun while drivin´” Eve mocked as well, placing a kiss on the angels cheek as the trembling Principality opened the door to leave: “You two are mad for enjoying such a ride!”. “And yet you still love us” Crowley grinned as he walked over to the other side and helped him stand, Eve was already walking towards the entrance. Aziraphale kissed him then, smiling: “Well, maybe I am mad as well”. They intertwined their hands and walked after Eve into the park. It was a warm day, the sun was shining and the winter was almost fully gone, making room for spring to take its place. They walked along the path before them. Crowley gritted his teeth when they crossed path with the spot where he got taken to heaven in Aziraphales body and had to watch as Hastur stroke his angel down with a crowbar, thinking it was Crowley. _Oh, how badly I want to kill that prick!_ He thought to himself as they walked past, not only because of Aziraphale, but because of Arachne as well.

They soon arrived at a place that had a special place in Eve´s heart: The spot where Gabriel and she first went together. It was almost like nostalgia when she leaned over the railing, letting her gaze wander over the pond before her as her parents took a seat on a nearby bench. She took her phone out and took a picture, opening the chat with Gabriel to send it to him and then realising that she didn’t respond to his previous message yet. She sent the picture and added: “I am well now, had a rather rough morning to be honest”. Soon after the archangel called her, which startled her at first but she answered the call despite of her parents being near: “Hey, Gabriel”. “Hello, sunshine. What happened? Your parents again?” Gabriel sounded concerned, she didn’t want him to worry: “Y-Yeah, but its alright now, do not worry, my love”. “Did you tell them?” he asked and she heard paper rustling in the background, he was working, she shouldn’t distract him, even though he called: “Didn’t have to, they felt it somehow. I-I don’t want to keep you from your work, I´ll end the call”. Before she even got a chance to do so, Gabriel sighed: “Eve, I already said you are a welcome distraction, you are far more important to me than this paperwork…I see you´re at our little spot?”. Eve relaxed and smiled peacefully as she continued to talk with her archangel.

Crowley and Aziraphale watched their daughter on the phone. They didn’t hear what she talked about, but it was clear it was Gabriel on the other end, after all she had only two numbers saved until now and she obviously wasn’t talking with Crowley. Aziraphale sighed and cuddled closer to his demon, resting his head on his shoulder: “I´ve never seen her so happy since this whole mess started”. “Yes, it looks like it” Crowley couldn’t deny it, no matter how much of a dick Gabriel was, right now Eve was as happy as ever thanks to him. “Wonder how long this will last, though” he added then, biting his lip. “I do wonder; What if Gabriel was involved with the incident with Seraphina? Poor thing was crying for so long when she came back from heaven, I would like to know what happened” Aziraphale proposed. It was very much possible that Gabriel was responsible for that, would Eve see him differently if he was? Seraphina is a part of Eve after all, shouldn’t he love and treat every part the same way? They would like to tell Eve their thoughts, but right now would be a bad idea. They have broken their promise once today already, no need to do it again. It would have to wait.


	32. How to relax

_Crowley_

As a cold-blooded snake, the most relaxing thing for Crowley would be heat. Two things in his life warm him up in very nice way; A wonderful hot shower and his beloved angel. So right now, he was as relaxed as he could ever be for Aziraphale shared a shower with him. It was a nice surprise for him once in a while, he never expects it when Aziraphale steps into the shower, joining him in this lovely heated water, because the angel doesn’t shower regularly, he just miracles himself clean. He understood the appeal behind it but it usually made him too tired for anything else, so he avoided it when the urge to be close to Crowley doesn’t demand him to. They began to wash each other. This wasn’t about sex, though they often thought about _doing it_ in the shower, when they actually were in here, they just wanted this intimacy. Crowley closed his eyes as Aziraphale massaged the shampoo onto his scalp, tugging just lightly at the auburn hair before his hands moved downwards, running smoothing circles over his back. The demons back muscles were often tensed up and Crowley groaned when one painful knot after the other was expertly taken care of, disappearing under Aziraphales skilled hands. “ _Fuck,_ I love you” Crowley moaned when his muscles were loosened up, rolling his shoulders which made the feeling even better. He jumped a bit when a hand landed on his right arse cheek, just a small slap, and turned around to his angel, who seemed proud about the blush he saw on Crowley’s face: “No cursing, my demon” he came closer, their lips almost touching when he whispered: “I love you too”. Crowley threw his hands around Aziraphales neck, overcoming that little gap between them and kissed him, grinning when his angel put his arms around him to pull him tighter at his body. How splendid such a shower can be.

_Aziraphale_

“ _Oh Crowley,_ you shouldn’t have!” Aziraphale clasped his hands over his mouth, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes at the scene before him. The bathroom was transformed into a spa like place. Candlelight, roses and perfectly selected wine. A plush stool was placed in the middle of it, their big bathtub had to vanish for it. There were three tables; Table one held the wine and even some of the angels favourite biscuits. The second one had nail files, cream, oil and polish for his hands and the third table was covered in all sorts of wing-care-products. Crowley kissed the tears away, leading his angel towards the stool to sit down: “You deserve this, angel. Let me take care of you, whatever you need”. The demon started with his hands. First a deep massage, treating each finger with special care. He worked the cream and oil into the skin, his heart warming when Aziraphale realised something: “This smell…Is it-Is it the bookshop?”. Crowley nodded, he knew how much his angel missed the old shop: “Had to use a few miracles to get the smell right, there was no hand creme smelling like an old bookshop”. They chuckled together. Crowley moved on to his nails, Aziraphale always liked to take care of them, making sure they were all the same length, polished into perfectness and he could cry again as Crowley now did the same. At the end, he kissed both backs of his hands: “May I see your wings, angel?”. What an unnecessary question, of course. Aziraphale unfurled them, sighing when Crowley moved to his back to tend to them while he sipped his wine. Anytime when Crowley groomed his wings, he would start by first kissing them. His lips trailed from between his shoulder blades up to each wing, kissing along to the very tip on both sides. Aziraphales wings weren’t sensitive parse but his body knew Crowley and it reacted very strong to him, especially his wings since they don’t receive his attention regularly. The angel shivered and then relaxed into the gently touches as Crowley began to straighten the feathers, brushing and oiling up each and every one. By the end of it Aziraphale was a shivering and boneless mess, retrieving his wings when he was asked to and then was swiftly picked up and carried away, his mind already beginning to drift into sleep. Crowley placed him in their bed, kissing his forehead and wanting to go again to clean up the bathroom but was then pulled into the bed as well, not that he complained.

_Eve_

Eve had an odd way to relax, she can´t even recall how she discovered this, but it felt nice. In the basement she would place down a small couch, just long enough so she could lay on it with her head propped up on one of the armrests. Then she would use a minor miracle to make it fireproof, otherwise this would make no sense. These next steps were easy; One snap and the couch was on hellfire and she filled a glass with water and blessed it, making it holy. The glass would be placed next to the couch and she would climb onto the couch, laying down while being surrounded by hellfire. Since her accident, she was rather sceptical about placing hellfire and holy water near one another. But then she figured; Before the accident when she did this, nothing happened, it had to be because it was just near each other and not pressed into the other, which was what caused her accident. A content sigh left her lips as she stretched her limps. The hellfire prickled over her skin, when she concentrated her powers she could make it so that the fire would burn away dead skin on her corporation, leaving her skin smooth. After a while of basking in the heat she would grab the glass, poking her head out from the flames to take a sip. Holy water didn’t have a taste, at least for humans, for they don’t have the taste buds for it. But Eve felt and tasted the grace, the angelic and heavenly light and it sparkled as she swallowed it down, leaving her body on high energy level before it would cool her down, which was a lovely combination with the heat of the hellfire. But it wasn’t just this combination; It also made her feel save. No angel could touch her without burning up and no demon was stupid enough to come near her when all she had to do was flick her wrist to spill holy water in their direction. When her parents first saw her in this state, they were utterly confused, how did she even come up with that? But it didn’t harm her, or anyone else for that matter, so they didn’t care. “And now to the finishing touches” she said to herself as she snapped her fingers and a radio in a corner of the room started up. Eve had miracled it to always play the songs that would accompany her feelings at the moment perfectly, which was right now “Killer Queen”.

_Gabriel_

“Alright, I need a break” sighed the archangel as he got up from his desk. It was annoying and tiering to read through countless amount of paperwork all day, that heaven only had day and no night didn’t help for that matter. He stood before his mirror in his office and snapped his fingers, his clothing changing into his training attire, light grey pants and a matching pullover, a pair of wings stitched onto it on the upper left corner. Unbeknownst to any other angel around him, it now had Eve´s name on it as well, hidden at the very beginning of the right sleeve. A minor miracle later and he stood at the entrance to green park, his favourite park for jogging, if it wasn’t for a few annoying humans. He ignored them and started his exercise, keeping a steady pace. The fresh air felt good in his lungs and he could feel every muscle of his corporation, something he rarely allowed himself to even notice but when they were used in this way, it made him remember them, acknowledge them even. He liked the burn he felt when he speeded up more. When he exercised, he could think back to simpler days like when heaven was first created, along with the first few angels, which he was one of. He remembered laying in the palm of _her_ hand, a comfortable warmth spreading through him as he saw _her_ for the first and last time since then. It is the reason why he never indulges in those memory’s for long, he missed _her._ He knew he shouldn’t, _god_ was everywhere, he was filled with _her_ love. But it was centuries ago when he last heard _her_ voice, it was his last assignment he received directly from _her: “My child, be my voice and bring this woman a message. She shall hold my son in her body and set him into this world” – “I will, mother…What shall he be called?” – “Jesus”._ He stopped, this memory ruined his jog. A deep sigh left his mouth as he let his gaze wander over his surroundings, his eyes catching on to a set of flowers. They were still tiny, spring was just beginning after all. Of course he had seen such flowers more times than he cared to count, but today he couldn’t help but look at them, his mind picturing Eve. Unconsciously he lifted his hand to rest on his chest, his heart beating faster; He had her now, didn’t he?


	33. Demon slayer

_A few days later_

“I could come with you” Aziraphale suggested, the book he was reading abandoned on the desk since Seraphina came to stand before him. The younger angel shook her head, smiling sadly: “I don’t think this would do us any good…I just hope I don’t disappoint them again”. Aziraphale recognized that look; How many times had he torn himself apart over “failed” missions he was send out to? How much abuse had he received from his fellow angels for it? He got up from his desk to share a tight hug with his daughter: “My child, whatever may happen, I will always love you and I could never be disappointed in you, remember that”. “I will, father” she reassured him, then remembering Uriel’s command from last time to be faster. “I´ll leave know” she informed him before miracling herself to heaven, hands trembling. Seraphina was called upon her second assignment, Michaels words echoing in her mind: “Do you want to disappoint us again?”. No, she didn’t want to. She considered herself lucky that she only received a verbal punishment before, she didn’t want to test their patience and be punished for it further. Her steps were precise and calculated, she had to concentrate to not let her legs shake as she approached the archangel Michael.

“Welcome back, Seraphina” the archangel greeted her, no smile provided. Seraphina avoided her eyes: “Hello Michael…I come to do my work for _the almighty”._ “Oh yes, you are” a rather creepy smirk laid on her lips as Michael waved her hand, signalling Seraphina to follow her. She followed with quiet steps behind her superior, nervous but still curious about her new task, hopefully something she couldn’t mess up. A door that wasn’t there before opened in front of them. Stepping inside, Seraphina´s breath stopped. Weapons, tons and tons of weapons. Michael was the warrior archangel, was this her chamber? Maybe it wasn’t an assignment after all and just a punishment. Seraphina didn’t want to think of it, didn’t want to picture the state she may arrive at home. “What do you think?” Michael asked her, her hand running carefully along the blade of a sword on the wall. _What in heavens name am I supposed to say?!_ “I-I don’t…What should I think?” _why would you ask that?!_ Seraphina wanted to slap herself. Michael found the picture before her to be rather amusing, chuckling: “You resemble your traitorous father, you know? Always on edge”. Seraphina wasn’t expected to answer, Michael commanded: “Choose a weapon, please”. “F-For what?” angels shouldn’t ask so many questions, she knew, but she needed to know the occasion.

Michael pulled one brow up, shaking her head a little: “Questions over questions, you should just do as I say…But I guess I shall make an exception for now” the archangel cleared her throat and explained: “Two weeks ago a group of ten demons began to cause trouble for us. Tempting saints into sin; lust, pride and gluttony especially…Say, do you _like_ demons, like your father does?”. Tricky question, really. “I-I tried to…kill Crowley once” she admitted, trying not to sound as guilty as she felt about it now. The archangels face lit up: “Great work, pity you couldn’t end it, though”. Michael took a step closer with a wide grin: “So this should do nicely for you! You like wrath, don’t you? And demons aren’t on you good side, so killing them is a gift rather than a punishment!”. Seraphina felt her heart beat up to her throat. Aziraphale wouldn’t like that, she promised him to think over his words, after he groomed her wings, and she did. She may not especially like demons but killing them felt wrong. But this was the archangel Michael! She can´t disobey them, right? Maybe she could bargain with her, maybe a strong word or something would do the job as well. Michael must have seen the look in her eyes and knew what she was thinking, because her visage was as stern as ever: “Total and utter destruction, it is _her_ will. Do not pity those foul creatures, they have chosen their fate when they rebelled against us. It will teach the rest of their lot a lection”. Defeated, Seraphina nodded, her gaze running over all the possible weapons: “What would kill them fast?”. Michael scoffed: “They don’t receive mercy from us!”. Seraphina cleared her throat: “No, not because of them. I was rather slow on my last assignment; I want to get this over with quicker this time”. It was a lie, Seraphina wondered if _she_ looked down upon her now, judging her. Michael was sceptical but then went on towards a sword, taking it in hand and presenting it to Seraphina: “This blade was forged in holy fire and cooled down with holy water. One small cut and every demon will immediately dissolve into nothing”. Seraphina took it in her hand, swinging it once to test its weight. “Go on now, no more time to waste” with that Michael miracled her on top of a church, somewhere, Seraphina didn’t need to know. Below her was a graveyard, it was night, perfect time for demons to lurk, she noted.

Seraphina didn’t need to wait long. Voices appeared at the back to the church, she moved towards them, soon looking down at the ten demons Michael mentioned. They were talking about their deeds, laughing at the stupidity of the humans they tempted today. Seraphina held on to the sword tighter, fighting her inner voice that told her to just turn away again and jumped down.

Demon 1 didn’t even know what hit him as Seraphina pierced the sword down through his skull, his body gone before she even hit the ground. The other demons shrieked in terror as they scrambled to get some distance between themselves and the angel, but demon 2 couldn’t escape her sword in time and was killed as well, staining her clothing with his blood. The other eight looked at her in horror as she pointed her sword in their direction. “What the bloody hell is this?!” one asked while the others got ready to fight her. Usually it would be foolish for an angel to take on ten demons at once, but Seraphina was no ordinary angel. Demon 3 attacked her, claws trying to harm her but she jumped to the side, the poor thing didn’t even have enough time to turn around before his fate hit him. With her back towards the other demons, demon 4 lunched at her, not expecting her to turn around in a swift motion and cutting him straight in half. “H-Hey now, calm down!” demanded demon 5, summoning hell fire to try and keep her away but Seraphina couldn’t stop this now. Holy water poured down onto the flames and hitting demon 5 and 6 who stood too close to the flames, receiving a far more painful death. The four demons left chose to run. Seraphina threw her sword after demon 7, it went through his chest and into the back of demon 8, killing both of them instantly. Demon 9 was trickier, he actually managed to hurt her, landing a hit with his fist in her stomach thinking it would throw her off, but finding his end at the hand of the blade as well. Seraphina took a moment to collect herself, taking a few deep breaths. She was covered in black blood, it dripped down her sword and hands, her vision blurry as tears rolled down her cheek. The whimper she heard near her drew in her attention, she walked towards the noise, finding demon 10 trying to hide behind a gravestone. He held his hands up, his whole body trembling: “P-Please do-don’t! I beg y-you!”. Seraphina sobbed at his pleas, she wanted to beg too, but it was too late for that now. She lifted her sword, it shook as she cut his throat: “I´m so sorry!”. The last demon dissolved into nothing and she dropped her sword, hiding her face in her hands as she cried out.

“Very good work” a hand laid on her shoulder as Michael´s voice appeared behind her. Seraphina couldn’t look up, she was covered in demonic blood and had to reek of it too. “ _Our lord_ is proud of you, Seraphina…though I can not see what’s there to cry about” Michael went on, pulling her hands away from her face in a forceful move. Unable to hide anymore Seraphina looked into her eyes: “I don’t want to displease you”. Michael let her go and patted her head, seemingly not caring about the blood: “We are pleased with you. You are good at _something_ at least, we will come back to it”. NO! She wanted to scream it into her face, at all of heaven if she had to, she will never do this again! Instead she remained quiet, watching as Michael picked the sword up from the ground and cleaned it with a cloth, that miraculously appeared in her hand. And gone she was, leaving Seraphina alone with her guilt and fear. She couldn’t do this anymore, this wasn’t right, was this really what _she_ wanted?!

Seraphina didn’t know how she ended up at her front door, she didn’t care anymore. Didn’t care about the blood drying on her, about the tears that still fell to the ground or if any humans might see her in this state. She wanted to be home, she needed comfort, but she didn’t deserve it. When she opened the door Crowley, smelling the demonic blood, immediately jumped up and behind the couch in fear. It startled Aziraphale who dropped his book as the smell hit him as well. Both stared at the young angel as she slowly walked towards her father, dropping to her knees before him and laying her head in his lab, sobbing in fear: “Forgive me father, for I have sinned”.

Aziraphale couldn’t care less about the state of his clothing or the couch as the blood covered them. “I had to, but I didn’t want to, please believe my words!” she cried into his lab, shaking and screaming, not knowing how she could ever calm down again. She flinched and sobbed even more when there was a snap, fearing she would get miracled back to heaven or something, that maybe her father couldn’t stand to look at her anymore. But the miracle merely cleaned her, she didn’t notice. Aziraphale gathered her in his arms, rocking them as best as he could in their positions: “Shhh, love, it’s alright, it’s all going to be just fine”. Crowley was able to calm down from his own rush of fear, it wasn’t every day you would smell the remains of other demons, it was usually a warning for the others. He came closer again, wanting to comfort the pitifully being. Seraphina heard his footsteps and scrambled out of the embrace, pushing herself as far away as possible: “Don’t come near! I-I don’t want to k-kill anymore!”. It would be foolish to say that she couldn’t kill him, she tried to once before and nearly succeeded but that was then, and this is now. Crowley didn’t stop in his tracks and came closer: “It´s alright. You won´t, I know you won´t”. Seraphina couldn’t do anything as Crowley hugged her, trembling even more when Aziraphale joined them.

Seraphina told them everything. From her first assignment to what happened just moments before she entered their home again. Crowley was horrified about heavens politics and behaviour, Aziraphale had told him a few things before but that it was this bad was new to him. Aziraphale on the other hand was more than just mad. He knew how heaven treated their angels, how terrible the archangels could be but to push Seraphina this far, that is just out right unholy!

Seraphina would shred millions of tears and it would still not be enough to fit the crime. Aziraphale and Crowley tried to comfort her as best as they could but there was only so much they could do. After what seemed like hours of them cuddling on the ground, Seraphina managed to take a few deep breaths, which lead to her parents letting her go so she could have space for her lungs to fill properly. Seraphina bit her lip and closed her eyes, asking a question that she wasn’t sure she wanted an answer to: “Could I fall for this?”. She didn’t know if it was even possible for her to fall, she is just a part of Eve and not Eve herself. But what if she could and did fall? Would Eve turn to be a complete demon? But it seemed like her worries would be unnecessary. “You won´t fall, this ain´t how it works. Firstly; This wasn’t your own choice and secondly; You do not side with Lucifer, you are still on _her_ side” Crowley explained, avoiding his husbands glance. They never talked about his fall or what happened before it, not that Crowley remembered much of it anyway. It was a different time and it was behind him. “You sure?” she asked quietly, feeling a bit of relieve when the demon nodded. She looked at Aziraphale, reaching and then holding his hand: “You said could never be disappointed in me, father…but how can you be proud of me after what I did?”. Aziraphale reached out with his essence, letting his love and warmth roll over his daughter: “This wasn’t you, love. I know you changed your thinking and you wouldn’t do this out of your own choice. What they forced you to do was wrong on so many levels. Those demons would have been slayed either way, heaven never lets them go…You merely ensured they could pass fast and painless. For that I am proud”.


	34. Can I help you?

_A few days later_

As it was now usual for when such events occurred; Eve didn’t know anything about it. For her, the day ended with her having dinner with her parents, they certainly didn’t tell her anything about what happened with Seraphina and the angel herself wouldn’t either. Eve gave up on trying and find answers, she wouldn’t receive them anyway.

Gabriel had miracled an addition to his office; A bedroom, covered behind a wall, the door only appearing when he needed it for some private time with Eve. He found sleep to be a rather pleasant thing but only when Eve would lay next to him. She introduced him to a sleeping position called “spooning”, which he found enjoyable, but his favourite position would be when he laid on his back with Eve in his arms, her head resting on his chest. They laid together just like that right now, naked but covered with a blanked. Their new intimacy felt wonderful for both, bearing their body for the others view without insecurities, without fear. Eve drummed her fingers lightly on his sternum, her thoughts scattered until the archangel let out a deep sigh, this had her attention: “You alright?”. Gabriel shifted a bit, closing his eyes as Eve began to kiss his chest, relishing the feeling: “Yes…Guess I´m just a bit tired lately…the only peaceful moments are with you”. Eve propped herself up on her elbows, stretching her neck until she was high enough to reach his lips, kissing him. Another deep sigh left him as he loosely crossed his arms around her back. When they separated again, Eve caressed his cheek: “I think you´re working too much”. It wasn’t a far stretch, Gabriel never had a holiday before, he took some breaks in-between but that was it. He lived like this for years, his corporation didn’t need sleep, food or water to survive, he should be fine. But the more time he spends with Eve, the more he wanted her at his side all the time, never leaving again. Which was a stupid dream, he can’t have her in heaven forever, her parents and she herself wouldn’t like that. And the archangel couldn’t leave heaven, he had a cause and a role here, heaven needed him.

Eve kissed his cheek, getting him out of his thoughts and his attention back to her: “I´m sorry, what were you saying?”. Eve smiled a sad smile: “You´re in your thoughts again, I wish you would tell me what worries you so much”. “I don’t want to bother you, you have it tuff enough already” he said, as always when this matter was discussed. “I want to help you, Gabriel. Like all the times you helped me before…Can I do something to get some weight off your shoulders? Maybe I could help with your work?” her eyes were full of hope, waiting for an answer. _Mother, please help me, those eyes!_ He bit his lip, thinking about his answer as Michael´s words came to mind; _Have you used it to our advantage yet?_ He needed to get her off his back, she was already monitoring them, this bedroom was the only private thing left, though Eve didn’t know that. “Does…” he began, his guts twisting as Eve´s face lit up, he continued: “Does the name _Hastur_ ring a bell?”. “The duke of hell? Yes, I had more than a few encounters with him” Eve answered, interested in his next words. _Oh, should I really do this? I never questioned heavens will before!_ “Well, you see…He is often a reason why our assignments on earth fail, he has his hand deep inside of many companies all over the world. If-If he was gone, then my job would be a lot easier” he swallowed down a lump, seeing how the look of realization went over Eve´s face: “Y-You want me to…kill Hastur?”. “If you´re up to it…All our regular angels wouldn’t stand a chance against a duke of hell and we archangels are too busy right now to do it ourselves” he added, looking away as his guilt build up to an unbearable point. He couldn’t for long though as Eve turned his head towards her again: “Would this really help you?”. Gabriel nodded slowly, watching as Eve bit her lip and glanced around nervously. She knew she was strong enough to kill him, she threw him around like a doll back when she was five years old and she had threatened to kill him multiple times. He took her to hell, leaving her at Lucifer´s mercy but he also tried to make her stay a little bit bearable, like when he offered her a cigarette for the first time. Back when her anger wasn’t under her control the way it was now, she would already be on her way to finish the deal without a second thought. But now, she couldn’t help but wonder if she should even consider this. Eve looked into Gabriel´s purple eyes, he wouldn’t force her to do it, she knew. Eve never felt such strong emotions for anyone before, she would give anything to see him happy…even this. “Alright, I´ll do it”. Gabriel smiled at her, kissing her softly: “Thank you, my love”.

_Night-time_

The duke of hell was on his way to his next appointment. He had sealed a deal with a few rather stupid humans; They wanted to become some sort of famous person, why this was such an important subject he couldn’t understand. He offered them all roles in an upcoming action movie, they only had to plead their souls to his master in return. As always, they didn’t realize the severity of this deal. They were getting ready for their roles as bank robbers, Hastur would get them to the scene where this robbery would take place. He just never mentioned that the police weren’t informed about the false robbery, he hoped for a rather quick massacre. He was looking forward to dragging their souls back to hell when he heard a sound behind him and stopped to turn around.

Eve made up her mind, she would do this if it would help Gabriel. It was a long time coming anyway, they had to have this showdown at some point, didn’t they?

Hastur´s large black eyes fixated on her, he looked her over to make sure to who he was talking to: “Eve?”. “Hastur” she greeted him, teeth clenched. Hastur may not be the smartest demon but even he knew why Eve was here and it wasn’t a big surprise for him either. “This is it, huh?” he scoffed, a smirk on his lips: “I thought as much…only so long before you would realize you shouldn’t have protected me from Lucifer…I guess I am demon 11 now, aren’t I?”. Eve let her defence down, her head tilting as she looked at him in utter confusion: “What the hell are you talking about?”. Hastur studied her features to make sure she wasn’t playing games with him, but she did look really confused: “Y-You know, right? The stuff with Arachne and-and the angel from a few days ago was you too, right?”. Eve jumped at him, gripping his collar to yank him forward: “You tell me everything right now, you hear me!”. This was her chance, Hastur knew something about what her other sides were up to and she would be damned if she wouldn’t find out right now. “Fuck!” Arachne breathed in her head while she heard a whimper from Seraphina, but she didn’t care, she would know now!

“Alright, alright, I´ll tell you! Just let me go after, deal?” Hastur proposed, holding his hands up to show his honest intensions. Eve wanted to help Gabriel, but this was more important, she needed to know, so she nodded and let him go. Hastur straightened his coat and sighed: “Alright so, remember when I came to get you a while ago? Well, while I was minding my own business I was suddenly transported to my master. Apparently, Arachne wanted to test him or something, because she told him she would rather fuck me than him, to provoke him. I don’t like this kind of stuff much, but Lucifer commanded me to ´fulfil her wish´ and so Arachne and I had sex. When she last came down for a visit, it was their engagement party and she took the blame for what happened so Lucifer wouldn’t blind me for looking at her”. Eve looked at him in disbelieve and couldn’t help the gag: “Y-You saw me-us naked?! And you-!” she couldn’t finish the sentence, the thought of him touching her was more than just disgusting. “It wasn’t nice for me either” he huffed, just a little bit offended.

Eve found her composure again, taking a few deep breaths: “Alright…now what was that ´demon 11´ crap about?”. Hastur felt fear rise under his skin but tried not to show it: “A few nights ago ten demons where brutally slaughtered at a graveyard. Total and utter destruction, nothing left of them. Our surveillance systems up here captured the image of two angels; The first was archangel Michael, though it seemed like she didn’t kill any of them. The other angel, we don’t know the name of, but it looked like you”. With a snap of his fingers the picture appeared in his hands and he handed it over to her. Eve looked at it, the image of Seraphina covered in blood almost stole her breath: “S-Seraphina?”. “Ah, so that’s what she´s called…This your angelic side, then?” Hastur could puzzle it together on his own but the shook in Eve´s face showed that she clearly didn’t know any of this.

After the information had sunken in, Hastur asked her: “Wait, if you didn’t know anything about what happened with Arachne or Seraphina, then why are you trying to kill me now? Yeah, we aren’t on the best of terms but we never actually harmed each other. I even tried to help you back in hell!”. Eve couldn’t find the will to care anymore: “I-I am in a relationship with-with the archangel Gabriel”. Hastur couldn’t help but laugh at her: “Uh, that smart bastard! Faking love to pull you on heavens side and now you even do their dirty work!”. “He-He said…” her emotions were running wild. Seraphina would have never done this out of her own will, heaven must have had their hands in it. Was Gabriel really just using her? Were her parents right all along? Being laughed at by the duke of hell didn’t help: “Shut up!”. Hastur held his breath, her voice raged, he knew better than to test his luck. Eve hissed at him: “Leave, before I change my mind and finish you right here!”. He didn’t have to be asked twice. He retrieved back to hell, his mission left abandoned.

Eve´s legs felt weak as she walked a few steps backwards, her back meeting something warm and soft. She looked up and found herself to be eye to eye with Gabriel. He must have followed her to make sure she actually went through with it. His look was one of guilt and sorrow, but Eve was too mad to realize it. She turned and shoved him away: “Did you know about this?!”. Gabriel stood there like a deer in headlights, his lips trembling: “I never wanted this”. “Did you know about Seraphina?!” she asked again, her voice louder. Gabriel looked away: “Y-Yes, kinda…It was Michaels idea and I-I didn’t say anything”. This was getting worse and worse. “You forced her to slaughter ten demons out of nowhere?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Eve screamed at him. “It was Michael! Eve I swear I never wanted this!” he tried again, actual tears beginning to form in his eyes. Eve took another step back, her eyes glowing dangerously: “You will tell me the truth right know Gabriel! Why are you with me?!”. The archangel couldn’t cope with this anymore, the guilt was burning him from the inside out: “Alright, I´ll be honest! I-It all started when I felt that sorrow coming from your room. I wanted to know what was going on and kind off went on, building this plan in my head. We can´t force you to side with heaven but maybe love would do the trick. Michael and Uriel approved it right away and so I continued”. Eve felt her heart break in two, but he wasn’t finished: “Eve, please you have to believe me here! I do love you, I swear I do! Yes, it started with my trying to manipulate you, but I actually fell in love! Y-You showed me so many amazing new things and-and you are the most beautiful and wonderful being I ever met! I wanted to tell you the truth so many times before, but Michael threatened me, she has me tied up in heaven! _Please_ , I love you, don’t leave me”. He began to cry at the thought of losing her, he never had to cry before but this took it too far, he never wanted this.

Eve didn’t believe a word he said. The archangel watched in horror as Eve´s body tried to handle the amount of anger inside of her. All she saw was red. Her first step towards him shook the earth beneath them. “E-Eve?” Gabriel took a step back at the force of it. “I´LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU THIS!” her voice was louder than anything he heard before. Eve felt lightheaded from the amount of anger she felt. What she couldn’t see was what happened with her body, Gabriel saw everything though. Her whole body switched rapidly between being a serpent, being an angel and being herself. Gabriel didn’t know what happened to her, but he felt the power she radiated and backed away more and more while Arachne, Seraphina and Eve all tried to inhabit their vessel at once. The archangel never felt this terrified before; _Mother, is this how I will die? Is this my fate?_

Just a few more steps and Eve would have definitely have him close enough to strike and Gabriel couldn’t do anything about it. But then her vessel couldn’t take it anymore and did the only thing it could do; Shut down. Gabriel watched as Eve´s tears filled eyes turned white as they rolled back into her head, her body slamming to the ground before him. Despite his fear he rushed to her side, shaking her body: “Eve?! Eve are you there?!”. Nothing.


	35. A broken heart

“Damn, this rain is intense” Crowley pulled the curtains closed, this weather is freezing! Aziraphale was fidgeting with his fingers again, Crowley knew something bothered him: “What’s wrong, angel?”. “I know we promised Eve to not intervene anymore, but this weather worries my somehow, should we go look for her?” Aziraphale had a bad feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t explain. Before Crowley could calm his worries, there was a knock on the door. Crowley went and opened it, the sight before him stealing his breath.

Gabriel would have never expected to be in this pitiful state, especially before his “enemies”. His clothing was drained and dripping with water, his eyes red from all his tears as he held Eve´s limp body in his arms. She wasn’t dead, but she was close to it. Any other day Crowley would have pulled his daughter right from his grip and slam the door shut, but something told him that Gabriel wasn’t a threat right now. Both he and Aziraphale didn’t say a word as Gabriel walked inside, his legs heavy from not only his wet clothing. Carefully he placed Eve down on the couch, taking a blanket to cover her, never saying a word to explain what just happened. Gabriel kneeled next to her on the ground and laid his head on her stomach, fresh tears falling from his eyes: “ _Fuck”._ Aziraphale slowly approached the trembling archangel and put his hand on his shoulder: “Gabriel? What happened?”. No matter how much they hated him, both couldn’t believe that these tears could be faked. Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath and straightened his back, looking up at Aziraphale and Crowley: “I am sorry…about everything I did”. He didn’t just mean this situation but every cruel gesture and word he ever directed at them. “Oi, tell us what happened!” Crowley couldn’t just keep calm, his daughter looked halfway at deaths door! “I-I don’t know exactly…I…sinned” Gabriel couldn’t find another word to describe his actions: “She was angry, wanted to h-hurt me and I would have deserved it…Her body collapsed”. Gabriel raised to his feet, still shaking, addressing the pair: “I-I promise I will n-never bother you again…”. Aziraphale and Crowley looked after him as he just left through the door, leaving them with almost no information.

They focused their attention on Eve. Whatever happened; Eve was very weak because of it. She wouldn’t die, they were certain of it, but it hurt to see her in this state. It was a painful reminder of her accident. Aziraphale concentrated his energy on healing her while Crowley used a spell to guard their home from both demons and angels, it would only last for a few hours though. Eve didn’t respond to the healing, which left Aziraphale frustrated: “My dear child, what happened?”. “Angel, take a break. When she wakes up, we´ll be right here” Crowley pulled his husband into a kiss, which seemed to break the metaphorical walls that held their tears back as both cried into the kiss.

_Eden_

Everything hurt. Eve wasn’t aware that such a deep pain was even possible, but it was there all the same. She opened her eyes to the sound of birds chirping above her, soft grass caressed her skin as a breeze moved them. “Urg…” she groaned as she rolled to her side, slowly getting herself into a sitting position. The sun was far too bright for her liking, but this wasn’t a realm she dared to change, so she just covered her eyes for a moment, working on adjusting to it. She heard footsteps and looked up, her two other sides joining by sitting on the ground. “Wh-What happened?” Eve held her head, her other hand grasping her chest, why did this hurt so much?! Seraphina and Arachne pulled her into a hug for a moment, Eve longed to feel this complete again, all she was this close together. “We´re sorry” Arachne apologized for them both when they separated: “We should have told you everything, maybe this wouldn’t have hurt you this much”. Eve finally remembered again; Gabriel. “H-He´s such a-a… _bad angel!”_ Seraphina couldn’t bring herself to curse. Eve looked away, biting her lip: “Why am I so naïve? My parents warned me, why didn’t I listen?”. “I do believe that his feelings are real though” Seraphina whispered, as if that statement would offend the _almighty_ herself. Arachne nodded: “He cried like a baby, he wouldn’t throw his dignity away for a lie”. “Doesn’t matter” Eve cut through the conversation, her voice full of bitterness: “I can´t and won´t trust him anymore, this is over”. Seraphina and Arachne agreed without voicing it.

Eve furrowed her brows: “Why can´t I reach my body?”. Arachne rubbed her neck uncomfortably: “Yeah, we kind of fucked up”. “What do you mean?” Eve was even more worried now, was she discorporated?! If so, where would she end up to find another body? Seraphina cleared her throat: “Well, we may have let our rage take the better of us. We all three tried to take control of the vessel at the same time to let our anger out on Gabriel and our body couldn’t handle it, it was like if three people tried to fit into one costume at the same time. We´re lucky it didn’t explode”. “Fuck, what now?” Eve groaned, wasn’t her heartbreak enough already? “Wait until our corporation regained its power, then you can go back” Arachne explained, sighing deeply. “Great, until then I am stuck here in Eden” Eve wanted to scream, curse at _her_ for allowing this all to happen in the first place.

They remained silent for a while, before Eve looked at Seraphina: “Did Michael tell you to kill those demons?”. The angel nodded, her guilt was eating her up: “Father and I talked about demons and he said he never wanted me to have such a hatred towards them and I took his words to heart…But I have a duty to heaven, right? I had to do as I was told, this is my role as an angel…I should have just taken the punishment for disobeying”. “I-I wanted to say something but I just couldn’t, what is a demon supposed to do when witnessing such a cruel behaviour from heaven? I knew I couldn’t do anything” Arachne´s voice was low, not daring to look at her angelic counterpart. “I would rather fuck Hastur than Lucifer? Really Arachne?” Eve sighed, her attention on the demon now. She shrugged, her hand laying over the mark on her chest: “He knew I didn’t mean it, he just wanted to punish me for daring to say that…Since you already know so much, there is more; After Hastur left, he raped me again and as his final punishment he send me home just like I was, bloody and just an outright mess…Our parents had to see all of it”. Eve inhaled sharply, but couldn’t have a moment to compose herself as Seraphina talked: “I failed my first assignment. I was supposed to welcome souls to heaven and I was far too slow. I couldn’t just let those poor beings go without caring for them. I can´t just go ´welcome to heaven, now up you go!´ this was wrong…Michael and Gabriel gave me a verbal punishment but it still left me in tears”. “Gabriel did that?” Eve thought back to when she saw Gabriel towering over a lower angel on the ground. Seraphina just nodded. All three sighed in union, they never felt this low before.

“What´s going on in hell? Hastur said something about an engagement party?” Eve addressed Arachne again. The demon huffed, her eyes glaring at nothing in particular: “This was like a fucking circus! I felt like some sort of beast that he managed to tame and wanted to show off, presenting me to all of hell. I even had to dance with the bastard! Then he had the nerve to be jealous because of Hastur, as it we cheated on him or something, this was his fault as well as mine! At the end I even kissed him, said he wouldn’t rape me if I gave him one real kiss”. Arachne looked between Seraphina and Eve, her brows knitting together as she closed her eyes: “I think something big is about to happen. Lucifer said something about me being like a secret weapon and that hell would win with my power on their side…I didn’t dare to say that I´m not as powerful as he thinks”. “And that was the right thing to do, he would have hurt you even more if you said something” Seraphina rarely showed kindness to Arachne but now she rubbed her back, wanting to help her come free of this trauma. Eve watched this all unfold, noticing how much the three of them had changed in the last year or so. Then she thought about her parents. They must be tired from all this, unlike Eve, they witnessed every aftermath and every breakdown. They cared for her injuries, gave her all the love and care she could ever need. And yet she turned her back on them when it came to Gabriel, not listening or caring about their opinions or warnings. But at the end they did know best, they always knew what Gabriel was up to. She wouldn’t be this hurt if she just listened to them.

Eden began to shake for a moment, startling the three beings, but as soon as it stopped, they knew what caused it. “Our vessel is finally regaining energy” Seraphina sighed relieved. “Good, I´ll go back. I have to see where we ended up at. Worst case scenario; We´re imprisoned in heaven. But that wouldn’t hold me back for long” Eve was determent as ever when she walked the familiar path towards regaining consciousness.

Everything was blurry and the world was turning around her when she opened her eyes with a low groan. Everything still hurt like hell. The sound coming from their daughter instantly had the attention of her parents, who rushed to her side. “Hellspawn? Can you hear me?” Crowley caressed her cheek, waiting patiently for her eyes to focus. When Eve realised her parents were next to her, she used what little strength she had to wrap her arms around their necks, pulling them into a tight hug. Aziraphale and Crowley felt the relieve wash over them, but then felt a deep ache when Eve whispered weakly: “I should have listened to you”. They helped her sit up, her body felt heavy and she was glad that Aziraphale helped her to drink, she wouldn’t be able to hold the cup up herself. Crowley brushed her damp hair from her forehead: “Could you tell us what happened? Gabriel just brought you to us in this state”. Eve grimaced when hearing Gabriel´s name, her chest hurt more: “Y-You were right about him…He-He wanted me to joi-join heaven”. Aziraphale remembered the archangels face when he left, he was more than just devastated: “He looked to be in a rather bad shape, he was crying”. Eve huffed, tears threatening to fall again: “He said at f-first it was just to manipulate me…but that he-he actually feel in lo-love with me and wanted to t-tell me everything but couldn’t because of-of Michael”. “They´re all just pricks” Crowley wiped the tears away while Aziraphale grabbed her hands: “Dear, do you know why you were unconscious?”. “Seraphina, Arachne and me all wan-wanted to kick his ass…we all wanted to-to control our body at the same t-time…it couldn’t handle it” she chuckled lightly, her strength slowly coming back to her. “They told me everything” she added, not missing the worried glance their parents shared. “We didn’t want to put more weight on your shoulders, we thought you would be happier if you didn’t know” Aziraphale explained their behaviour, Crowley agreed with a nod. Eve smiled at them: “I know…but from now on, I want to know everything, alright?”. Crowley looked at his husbands face, they knew what they had to answer and so the demon smiled at his daughter: “We promise”.

_Heaven_

“Pathetic” Uriel scoffed at the mess that was once the archangel Gabriel, standing before her and Michael, his gaze downcast towards the ground. Gabriel couldn’t care about them anymore, he felt empty, he lost Eve. Not even the love from _her_ could comfort him anymore. Michael took a step closer to him: “What happened Gabriel? You said you send Eve out to kill the demon Hastur, yet as far as we know he still walks the earth”. Gabriel looked up at them, his heart hurt: “I had to tell her… _everything”._ Michael clenched her teeth, her hand raising and coming down fast again, slapping Gabriel as hard as she could. Gabriel laid his hand over his now stinging cheek, he knew this could happen, but it startled him, nonetheless. “You stupid bastard!” Michael growled, Uriel crossed her arms over her chest with a satisfied smirk. “Do you know what you did?! She hates you now, what if she sided with hell now out of spite?!” Michael smacked him again, this time the other cheek. Tears formed in his purple eyes, more because of the words “she hates you now” instead of her slap. “A child born between two worlds, will choose a side and bring down the other” Uriel repeated the prophecy. “Heaven will fall if she chooses hell and it´s all because of you and your fucking feelings!” one last slap before Michael stepped back again, calming herself with the help of Uriel. The tears rolling down his burning cheeks were like pouring salt into a fresh wound. Michael finally composed herself and sighed, her voice determent: “We have to prepare for war, now! Maybe we can begin the war before Eve speaks to Lucifer, it is our only change right now”. Uriel immediately went off to inform the troupes to prepare for battle. Michael took one final look at Gabriel: “If we lose this war, it will be your fault and you´ll not only have to answer to me for your crimes”. Gabriel didn’t say anything.


	36. The wedding

_A day later_

This time when she was called to hell, Arachne didn’t have time to take the long route. Lucifer´s call was urgent, it roared in her skull and made her head ache, she had to miracle herself to the palace. Since the call was this important for Lucifer, she didn’t have time to inform her parents about it, she just hoped they wouldn’t worry too much. Their vessel was still a bit weak, better but not how it should be, Arachne liked to think that´s why her legs were shaking this much.

Lucifer was mad but Arachne didn’t miss the excitement in his eyes, something was going on with him. The devil pulled her close as soon as he could, kissing her possessively and she responded to it, remembering their last encounter. They weren’t alone; Dagon and Beelzebub were standing near them, a terrible smirk on their lips. Whatever they had planed, it was good for them, which usually meant bad for Arachne. When they separated, Arachne lifted a brown: “What´s going on? Your call was intense”. “We have no more time to waste, my dear” he said, kissing her hands. “What do you mean?!” Arachne swallowed, her slighted pupils dilatating. “Zzzzome kind of warrior angel juzzzt killed ten of our kind” Beelzebub began to explain, Arachne cursed in her thoughts; _Seraphina!_ “Heaven is preparing for war, we have to fullend the ritual now, or it will be too late” Dagon was rubbing her hands together in excitement. “Ritual?” Arachne covered her mark on her chest with her hand: “I-I thought that was the ritual?”. Lucifer chuckled low: “Oh honey, this was only our engagement, _this_ today is our wedding”. _No, no, no, no!_

“W-Wedding? N-No” Arachne whispered, trying and failing to escape the devil´s grip. Lucifer pulled her head back by her hair harshly, making the demon quiver in fear. “How many times do I have to remind you that you don’t say ´no´ to me?!” he growled, his tongue sticking out and sliding over her exposed throat, tasting her fear. The scene was disturbed when the great door of the throne room opened: “Let me the fuck go!”. Arachne was allowed to turn around at the sound of the voice, her fear paralyzing her: “Dad?!”. Crowley was tied up, two demons holding him at the shoulders as he got carried towards them. “Ah! My future father in law, already here for our big day, how nice!” Lucifer laughed at them both, Arachne looked at him pleadingly: “ _Please,_ let him go! I-I´ll do anything you want, I swear!”. “Oh, you´ll do that anyway” he grinned, watching with satisfaction as Crowley got forced to kneel before them. Beelzebub felt their fingers tingle at the thought of having revenge for the adverted Apocalypse.

Crowley looked up at them, he feared the eyes of his former master, but he didn’t dare to look away: “What do you want from me?”. He looked at Arachne, her eyes were tearing up and she couldn’t bare to look at him like this. “What? Today is our wedding, you didn’t think we wanted you to miss it, did you?” Lucifer made it sound like Arachne was in on this, but Crowley knew she wasn’t. He wanted to punish him. Holy water didn’t do the trick, but destruction wasn’t all they could do to make him suffer. “Now I am afraid we are at a bit of a time limit today, so go on!” Lucifer let his grip on his future wife loosen, Servants came and took hold of her instead and both Crowley and Arachne were shoved through the hallways of the palace, their short journey ending at a place she didn’t know yet. It looked like some sort of dressing room, Arachne had a pretty good idea why they were here. Crowley got untied. As soon as he was free, he shoved the two demons that captured him away: “Get your fucking hands off me!”. He rushed to Arachne´s side, he would fight all of them if he had too. But Arachne knew better at this point than to fight against Lucifer’s will, no matter how hard it was. She placed a calm hand on his shoulder, looking over at the four other demons: “Could I talk to him alone for a moment?”. The four exchanged a look, then decided they would do just that and left them alone.

As soon as they were gone Crowley hugged her tight: “Fuck! Alright, alright, lets see here…Could we climb out the window? No, bloody fire river right outside…” Crowley began to pace. Arachne sighed and stopped him, her eyes, despite her fear, were determent: “Dad, stop this. What ever he planed for us, this is going to happen. No where to run, nothing to do. Trust me, it would be better if we both just played along”. Crowley knew she was right, but it just made this whole situation more frustrating: “For _somebody´s sake!”._ “How did you even end up down here?” she asked. Crowley rubbed his neck: “Aziraphale and I saw that Eve was gone, I didn’t think it was you that left without a word. I went to the Bentley and wanted to look for you but then *boom!* captured”. “Something tells me he will somehow use you for _something,_ I just don’t know what” they couldn’t speculate any longer as the four demons entered again: “Alone time is over!”.

Two went and took care of Crowley while the other two went to Arachne. Crowley was almost striped completely naked, he wondered for a moment if they wanted to violate him, but they forced him into a tuxedo instead. Crowley didn’t like the feeling of it, it stung against his skin and looked a bit dirty.

On the other side of the room Arachne was forced into a wedding dress. It was white once, but you wouldn’t think that when you looked at it, it was stained with the ashes of hell, it looked as if it was burned on the edges as well. Of course, Lucifer would make another spectacle out of her. Her hair was handled roughly, tied up just a bit. Whatever they smeared onto her face, it was supposed to be makeup, but it kind of burned a little. When she looked into the mirror, she was surprised to find she didn’t even look half bad. A bunch of flowers where forced into her hand, they were dead and limp, she couldn’t even recognize what kind of flower they were.

When both were ready for whatever Lucifer planed, Crowley and Arachne turned and looked at one another. No matter how wrong this all was, Crowley had just the faintest smile on his lips; His daughter looked beautiful. His gaze landed on the dead flowers, making him frown: “Well this won´t do”. A snap and they miraculously bloomed again, black roses, shivering just slightly at the serpent gaze Crowley gave them, they knew better than to die again. Arachne hugged him again, she wanted to cry for them both. She was scared of marring Lucifer, but the endless possibilities her mind came up with of what could happen to her father was worse.

“Serpent of Eden” they broke their hug when Crowley was addressed, one of the other demons was instructing him: “You will walk your daughter down the aisle and will give her over to our dark lord”. “The hell I´m gonna do” Crowley scoffed but Arachne couldn’t have him disobeying: “Dad, don’t fight this! I-I did everything I could to make sure Lucifer would leave you be, I will not have you endanger yourself now!”. Her tone was demanding, leaving no room for Crowley to argue. This was too important to mess up. Without another word, but with sadness in their eyes, they linked their elbows together, following the demons back to the door to the throne room. Three demons went inside, probably informing Lucifer about their arrival. Crowley caressed her hand, trying to calm them both, without any successes. A deep sigh left him then, he faced Arachne: “You´re beautiful, you know?”. Arachne blushed a bit and looked up at her father. “No matter what happens in there; I will always love you, you are my daughter, my brightest star…Never forget that, alright?” he continued, placing a kiss on her forehead. Arachne closed her eyes at the feeling: “I won´t forget, Dad…I love you too”. It didn’t matter to her anymore to display her love for her father openly, they are going to have some unpleasant moments in just a few minutes, if one of them wouldn’t make it, at least the other would know how much they meant to each other. They both hoped it wouldn’t come to any deaths but didn’t get their hopes up too much. Crowley thought of his angel, sitting at home, not knowing where Crowley or their daughter were and probably freaking out. _Please, don’t let this be our last goodbye_ , he prayed to _her,_ with all the faith he had left as the door opened.

No music accompanied them when Crowley walked Arachne down the aisle towards Lucifer. The devil stood there proudly at the end of the room, their thrones standing tall above him, he must be so full of himself. To Arachne´s surprise, there weren’t as many demons as she thought there would be. They were maybe ten people in this room, some she didn’t even know. But of course, Hastur had to be here too, Arachne deliberately avoided his eyes. Lucifer probably wanted him here out of jealously, making sure Hastur saw to who she belonged to, as if she wasn’t marked already.

No matter how slowly they walked towards Lucifer, it was unavoidable. At the end they stood before him, Arachne looked at the ground while Crowley stared directly into those red eyes, teeth clenched together. Lucifer held his had out towards them, Crowley knew what was expected of him and only did it because Arachne begged him; He placed her hand in his, stepping a few feet away. He wanted to rip his heart out for daring to hurt this much! Lucifer kissed her hand: “My beautiful bride”. Arachne looked up at him, noticing the black crown on his head and frowned, but didn’t say anything. “Creatures of hell, we are here to witnezzz the union of our dark lord and the daughter of the zzzerpent of Eden” Beelzebub´s voice was loud, and Crowley never hated his title more than when he heard it in this sentence. The prince placed a box down on a table next to them, opening it and taking it´s condense out to show it; A knife. Arachne stared at it, wondering what use it will have. Lucifer picked it up: “To unite us forever, our blood shall mix into one”. Arachne didn’t understand what he meant, her eyes blowing wide as he brought the knife to his hand and sliced though it, leaven an open wound. Crowley watched in horror as he moved the knife towards Arachne´s hand and was about to intervene when he was grabbed from behind, holding him tight. The devil grinned as he cut her skin, listening to the hiss of pain. Lucifer clasped their hands together, Arachne felt it burn and sting but wouldn’t dare to pull away and just flinched. After the ache faded, he pulled their hands apart again; A threat like line of blood connecting them before it vanished. Lucifer grinned wider: “Done, my love. This threat will forever connect our essences, you are mine for all eternity”. Crowley could only watch when he pulled her in, kissing her possessively, while staring into his eyes.

Arachne cringed as they separated. Dagon approached them, handing over a piece of paper. Lucifer smirked: “This is purely optional, but I wanted a certificate… _sign it”_ he demanded. Arachne didn’t argue, what´s a piece of paper gonna change? Her index became claw-like as she dipped it into some ink and signed her name on it, noticing that there were three lines instead of two. After Lucifer signed it too, he nodded in Crowley’s general direction. Crowley got shoved forward again, biting his lip as Lucifer held the paper towards him: “What do you want from me?”. The devil laughed low, it made Arachne shiver with fear: “You sign it too, _father in law”._ So, that’s why he wanted Crowley to attend the ceremony, to watch him suffer as he was forced to “agree” with this ritual. He didn’t need this fucking piece of paper, he just wanted to hurt Crowley. One glance at his daughter made it clear that she wanted him to just agree to it, fighting would only lead to a worse punishment. Slowly Crowley reached up with his index, his tongue flicking out to enlighten it so he could then place his squiggle of a signature next to theirs, flicking his wrist after to stop the burning. Lucifer was satisfied, his smile was one of happiness: “Thank you for your time, but me and my wife will go on now… _to fullend our wedding”._ Crowley hissed at him, before he could say anything, Arachne finally spoke: “Stop it now, you had your fun… _Promise me,_ that my father can return to our home safely”. Lucifer lifted a brow, studying her expression before he shrugged: “All right, I promise. A real promise”. Arachne couldn’t do more than believe him, looking back to her father: “I´ll come home later, just go and don’t turn back or start a fight”. Crowley nodded, knowing he couldn’t do a thing here, he never felt this powerless before: “Alright, I´ll go”. The pair retrieved to their chamber, Lucifer placed a new crown on his queen as they went to bed, Arachne didn’t do anything to stop him this time.


	37. My dearest creation

_Next day_

“A miracle this bastard let her go at all” Crowley wanted to throw up. He had to hand it to his former boss, he was clever. Forcing Crowley to sign his agreement to their marriage was some act of demonic genius. Aziraphale held his cup of cocoa in both his hands, his brows furrowed in worry: “Now they have their war…What are we going to do, Crowley?”. The demon rubbed his temple, closing his eyes with a deep sigh: “I-I don’t know, angel…Adam is human, we can´t ask him for help this time”. “I know it sounds horrible” the angel began, looking up at his husband apologetically: “But should we even intervene at all this time?”. “I know what you mean, but we can´t just let earth get destroyed. Not after all this” Crowley thought back to the first Armageddon, alpha century was his idea back then, but this was just silly. Aziraphale looked up at their second floor, approximately to where Eve was resting in her room: “Remember the prophecy?”. Crowley let himself fall next to his angel, shrugging: “Yeah, but no one knows if it is even talking about Eve. I don’t want her to choose a side, we´re fucked no matter which side wins”. Aziraphale nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek: “I am afraid that this really is the end”. Crowley gathered him in his arms, rocking them both. The war would soon start, they felt it. They heard that the four horsemen were summoned, by their guess; Tomorrow it would begin.

_Eden_

Eve found herself back at Eden again. She looked around, finding her two other sides dangling their feet in a pond, their backs turned towards her. She walked over to them, greeting the beings: “Hey guys!”. Arachne shrieked and lost her balance, falling face forward into the pond, Seraphina almost following her, but managed to grab onto a rock before she did. The demon coughed when she resurfaced: “What *cough, cough* the hell are you doing here?!”. Eve stumbled back a little, surprised: “S-Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you two were expecting me”. Seraphina took a few deep breaths: “Why would we? How did you even get here?”. “You two didn’t summon me?” Eve looked between the two, helping Arachne climb out of the water, her robes drained in water. The three shared a look, Seraphina shook her head: “No, we didn’t summon you here”. Eve shouldn’t be able to get to Eden on her own, she had to be summoned by someone already there or would have to “live” here, like Arachne and Seraphina. All three knew that already, so this left one question: “Who summoned Eve?”. Arachne shivered, feeling relieved when Seraphina used a minor miracle to dry her up.

“Well, since you´re already here; I am married now!” Arachne was more than just pissed about that. “You´re whot?!” Eve looked at her with big eyes. “Lucifer finished his ritual” Seraphina rolled her eyes at the thought of the devil. “Yeah, hurt like hell” she showed her new scar on her hand, Lucifer insisted that she kept it, as a reminder as if his first mark wasn’t enough. “Heaven and hell are all preparing for battle. I received a letter again, saying they expect me to join their troupes, but they already knew I wouldn’t” Seraphina felt a deep disgust when thought about heaven now. “And my dear husband said I would be used like a batterie; He would draw energy from my power when he needed it, I don’t know if he can actually do that or if he just hoped it would happen like that” Arachne added, slipping over a few feet so she could sit in the warm sunlight. “A child born between two worlds, will choose a side and bring down the other” Eve hated how her destiny seemed to be written already: “I don’t want to choose a damn side! Neither heaven nor hell”. “And you shouldn’t have to, this is stupid!” Arachne scoffed. The three startled when they heard and saw lighting strike down out of nowhere, it pierced into the earth on top of a nearby mountain. There aren’t even any clouds here, where did it come from?! “S-Should we go look?” Seraphina asked the other two, who nodded after catching their breaths. Alright, no time to be a coward.

Slowly, cautiously they walked up the small path. Eve never saw Eden from this few, she never even stood on the wall before, maybe she should do that one day. Besides the animals that inhabited Eden, they were the only ethereal or occult beings here. So why the hell was there a random person standing on top of this mountain?! The three stopped dead in their tracks when they saw them, Eve got hold of her two sides and pulled them to a nearby bush, trying to hide. “Okay, what the fuck?!” Eve whispered, terrified of this being, whatever it might be. Seraphina and Arachne were equally scared, looking for any answer to this.

“You know I can sense you, right Eve?” all three flinched when they heard the voice, they all recognized it somehow, but neither knew how. “Come forth, all three of you. No harm shall come” the being didn’t sound angry, it was calm and seemed rather friendly. Eve, Arachne and Seraphina walked out from their hiding place, glancing nervously in case of any danger. “H-How do you know my name?” Eve asked, still cautious. The being appeared in the shape of a woman, a beautiful white robe draped over their body. Their voice sounded beautiful, so welcoming: “I know the names of all my creations”. A warm smile on those lips and Eve and her sides realized who they where talking to: “ _G-God?!”._ The three dropped to their knees, not daring to look at _her_ for any longer. _Her_ footsteps were light on the ground, as if _she_ didn’t walk at all, as _she_ approached Eve, sitting down before her, not minding the dirt. A soft hand was placed under Eve´s chin, lifting her face up to meet _hers_ : “Don’t fear me, my child…none of you” the last part addressed her two sides as well, so they too looked at _her_ again. “My most precious creation, my heart aches for all the pain that came your way” _she_ brushed her hair from her face, placing a kiss on her forehead. Eve felt _her_ love run over her body, her tense muscles relaxing. “Why are you here, _my lord_?” Seraphina was nervous, maybe now she would be punished for her sins. Arachne was still shaking, a demon in the presence of _the almighty?_ That didn’t sound good.

“War is coming to our world” _she_ said, a sad smile on _her_ lips: “You, my child, are chosen to unite all my children together again…That´s why I created you, I knew your parents would teach you right”. Eve furrowed her brows. Demons and angels were created by _her_ hand, she knew. Humans on the other hand reproduced on their own, _she_ only created the first two. As far as Eve knew, she came into this world the human way: “H-Hold on, you created me?”. _God_ nodded: “I created you in the palm of my hand, your little essence was so strong already. I planted you to grow into Aziraphales body, his essence sheathed you immediately with all the love he had, Crowley gave his love too. I may be _god_ but simply talking about anatomy here, just because your parents-“ - “Please don’t!” no child wants to picture their parents while _doing it. God_ chuckled: “I apologize”.

 _Her_ face turned into one of grief: “My child, I know how much you wanted to please your parents, I heard all your prayers. Your wish was strong enough to split your essence in three, but you didn’t realize I couldn’t fulfil a wish you already fulfilled yourself”. “That’s why we were created” Arachne said under her breath. Eve didn’t want to disappoint them, forming an angel to please Aziraphale and a demon to please Crowley, not realizing they never really were disappointed in her. As Arachne spoke, it drew _her_ attention on her. _She_ came closer and laid _her_ hand over Lucifer’s mark, Arachne hissed at the pain and the memory. “This bond was never supposed to force another being, it was made for love. I will not allow Lucifer to take this from you” as _she_ spoke, _her_ grace and love washed over Arachne, who pressed her eyes close when she felt the mark and even her scar disappear. It was the first peaceful moment Arachne had since she first encountered Lucifer and she could smile honestly at the feeling.

Seemingly done with Arachne, _she_ moved on to Seraphina, who almost laid down in front of _her_ in worship, fear stealing her breath: “M-My lord, I´ve sinned”. The faces of her ten victims haunted her every memory. _She_ pated her head: “My archangels seem to have lost focus on what is important, they forgot the meaning of love and care. _I_ forgave you even before you were forced to kill. It was never your fault, the sinned ones are the archangels who forced your hand”. Seraphina cried out, she may not ever forgive herself, but she had the forgiveness of _their mother._

“ _My lord_?” Eve couldn’t think about the archangels anymore, Gabriel´s betrayal still hurt too much. _God_ focused her attention back on her, waiting for her to continue. “Y-You said I am destined to unite your children…but how am I supposed to do this?” Eve asked _her_. _She_ looked between the three: “Your essence has to be one again”. Their breaths hickuped, but _she_ continued anyway: “Arachne, Seraphina you have to allow me to form your essence again, so _I_ can put you back to join Eve´s”. “No” Arachne whimpered, the traces Lucifer left on her body may be gone, but not the memory’s, not the pain. Eve didn’t deserve to see any of it, she shouldn’t have to feel it too. Seraphina had similar worries, but she didn’t dare to voice them, she knew they had to at one point. Slowly Seraphina crawled towards her demonic counterpart, pulling her into an embrace as both let their tears fall freely. Eve couldn’t help but cry too at the scene. “I-I don’t want her to see, to _feel!”_ the demon cried into their embrace, trembling in fear.

“I know you both feel that way, my children” _gods_ voice was warm and calm as _she_ rested _her_ hand on their shoulders, pulling them apart slightly so _she_ could look at them: “But this is necessary. You are a part of Eve, she is stronger than ever when you join her again and she will fulfil her destiny…You two need to play your part”. They knew _her_ words were true, it hurt none the less. They collected themselves with the help of _their creator_ , turning towards Eve: “It was nice like this, wasn’t it?”. Eve chuckled through her tears: “Yeah, it was…You will always be a part of me”. “See you soon” Seraphina whispered, turning to _her_ and allowing _her_ to take her essence. Seraphina vanished and _god_ held her essence, a beautiful golden light, in _her_ left hand. Arachne took a final breath: “C´ya” before she did the same as Seraphina, a darkness appearing in _her_ right hand, Arachne´s essence. _She_ looked at Eve with an apologetic look: “This may hurt a little, just keep still for me”. Eve nodded, preparing for the pain.

 _God_ laid _her_ hands over her chest, reaching deep down into the very being of Eve. Eve´s essence was strong and shined with all the colours imaginable. Her two other parts joined and united with the rest again, it made Eve tremble and cry out in pain. All the memory´s and experiences her other sides had where suddenly hers; She was raped, she was killing the ten demons, she laid in the bathtub with Crowley next to her and it was her wings Aziraphale groomed. _God_ slowly retrieved _her_ hands, smoothing touches down Eve´s arms, calming her down from all those emotions.

When Eve opened her eyes again, she felt different. Stronger for one, like she could pick up all of Eden at once and throw it to the other end of the universe. When she looked down at her arms and then behind her, she understood why; Her whole vessel had changed. She didn’t even look human-ish anymore, what the hell? “This is your true form, my child. Use it. You have chosen your side long ago, no one ever said the sides were heaven and hell. You chose love and you will fight for it and you shall win. I will always be at your side” _god_ placed another kiss on her forehead. Eve closed her eyes, feeling herself shift and leaving Eden.

A soft gasp escaped her throat as she woke up in her bed again. Eve looked at her skin, it was her usual colour and her body felt the same as always, but deep inside she felt her essence. She felt lightheaded from the sheer amount of power flowing through her veins! It felt amazing, she felt whole again, a feeling she had almost forgotten. She looked out her window, the next morning was approaching and Eve knew what she had to do. She will face this war and she will end it once and for all! And she will do it alone.


	38. The war, Part 1

Aziraphale woke up naked, which confused him for a split second, before he noticed that his dear husband was next to him, very much naked and awake as well. Ah right, they decided that neither of them could be certain what would happen today, so they spent the last evening in each others arms and made love, just in case it would really be their last chance to do so. That thought immediately made tears form in the angels eyes and Crowley embraced him, trying to hide his own tears. “Hey, its only the end of the world, angel…nothing we haven’t experienced before” the demon chuckled, lightening the mood a bit. They thought back to the adverted apocalypse and all the years leading up to today, their first night together and the birth of their daughter. “Hah, we´ll be _kicking_ some serious butt today” Aziraphale looked at his husband with a shy smile. “You said it right this time” Crowley kissed his forehead and then those thick lips he loved to much. “I won´t be making the same mistake twice, dear” Aziraphale blushed when he thought back to him saying that they´ll be _licking_ some butt, how could he make such a silly phrasing mistake? They both turned their heads at their door when there was a knock: “You two awake?”. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, clothing the both of them before answering: “Come in, honey”. Eve opened the door and smiled at them. She wanted to tell them everything right then and there, but she somehow felt like she shouldn’t, just yet.

Crowley and Aziraphale gazed over the entirety of Eve´s body. Her blonde-auburn hair was woven into a braid that came forward over her shoulder, the end of it resting on her chest. She wore tight but flexible pants, a red armless top and black, strong boots. Her two-coloured eyes were full of determination and just a bit of cockiness. “Well, someone seems to be ready to fight” Crowley commented with a pained expression. They didn’t want her anywhere near that war, the chance of losing her was far too high, but they also knew that Eve wouldn’t let anyone hold her back. “And you two don’t look anything like it…you could stay at home, you know?” Eve wanted to do this alone, it was her destiny and she had _god_ on her side. “And leave you alone? Not likely” Aziraphale got up from the bed and straightened his clothing: “Come on now, not long before it will start”. The three descended down the stairs and sat at their table eating their breakfast. The air felt heavy, like it will crush them soon. Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t know what they could do to change anything, they certainly weren´t strong enough to fight both heaven and hell. But they couldn’t just let earth get destroyed for a useless and unnecessary war. This was their home, their dream that they longed for for years! Their daughter grew up here, they fought with and for humanity and lived along side them for thousands of years. They won´t give all that up without trying to end this nonsense.

 _God_ had informed Eve of the location of the beginning of the war. This time it was starting in Doggerland. Not many people knew about this piece of earth. It is a large patch of earth that once belonged to Great Britain, it connected it with the mainland. Doggerland was swallowed by the rising sea levels over the years and was now deep under the North Sea. Heaven and hell agreed upon letting it rise again as a sort of battle area, which was more than confusing to the humans who saw this massive ground appear before their eyes. But since when did heaven or hell care about humans?

Crowley and Aziraphale we´re a bit suspicious about the fact that Eve knew all this, but she told them she heard it from Seraphina and Arachne. The ride in the Bentley was quiet. Crowley gritted his teeth when he remembered his last ride with his precious car towards the end of the world, he silently promised her that she wouldn’t go up in flames again. Aziraphale held onto his seat until his knuckles turned white and this time not only because of the speed his demon drove them to Doggerland. Eve on the other hand had her eyes closed and thought about her battle tactics. First, she would need to take care of the four horseman, which she was certain wasn’t a big deal. By the time the last apocalypse happened, they had thousands of years to prepare themselves, becoming stronger and stronger. But this time it wasn’t even two decades since they came back to be, the only exception being death because he never left, they can´t be this strong again. She was really only worried about War, for she must be powerful with all this bloodlust from both sides.

_Two hours later_

The Bentley squeaked to a halt. They arrived at Doggerland, but the armies weren’t here yet, which was a relieve. Eve squinted her eyes; In the far distance she saw four figures, standing there ominously. It didn’t take much to recognized them: War, Pollution, Famine and Death. Her parents followed her line of sight and saw them too, both sucking in their breaths. “War has your sword again” Crowley bit his lip while Aziraphale weighted their options. Eve wasn’t having any of it. She opened the door and got out of the car, much to her parents’ displeasure. Eve didn’t wait for them and walked straight towards the four beings. “What the fuck is she thinking?!” Crowley jumped out of the Bentley and helped Aziraphale to do the same. They held hands as they followed their, clearly not rational thinking, daughter with quick steps.

Eve stopped a few feet in front of the horseman and crossed her arms, her parents caught up to her and stood behind her. “Ah, the fussy angel and the useless demon again…how nice” spoke Pollution, letting their eyes wander over the two and then come to a rest on Eve. “Who are you, then?” asked Famine for them, showing his rows of teeth, which didn’t intimidate Eve. “Oh, come on, can´t you see? Look at her eyes” chuckled War as she swung the sword in her hand. It seems like only Death had ever heard of her before: “The promised one…Have you made your choice on which side you will fight on?”. “This is the promised one?! Doesn’t look like much” snarled Famine again. “Oi! First off she is our daughter!” Crowley yelled at them but was stopped as Eve raised her hand to indicate that he should stay quiet. Eve spoke for the first time: “Yes, I have made my choice”. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at her in disbelieve, how could she choose any side to fight with?! Eve took a step forward, unfaced as the four didn’t move a muscle: “I have chosen earth…and you will not destroy it!”. Eve had to admit that she was just a tiny bit uneasy when she looked directly into Deaths “face”.

Famine launched himself at her, Eve blocked the attack with ease and chuckled: “Did you know I had a wonderful breakfast this morning?”. Famine stumbled a bit but found his balance again. Crowley and Aziraphale took a step back, worry painting their expressions. They weren´t like demons or angels. Eve can´t just pull out some holy water or hell fire to do anything. “Oh, it was delicious!” she continued, grinning when she avoided another attack: “Bacon! Lots of bread and even eggs! I am still so full but I could easily go for more”. Famine couldn’t take it anymore and was forced to dissolve. _Alright, one down, four more to go._

Pollution was startled at how easily Eve had taken care of their comrade and didn’t expect to be next. “On the way here, we crossed path with a river full of garbage. So much plastic that would never dissolve” Pollution grinned at that and looked Eve directly into her eyes: “My pleasure…It was so much fun to pollute it”. Eve couldn’t help the cocky smile as she stated: “Too bad that I used a miracle to clean it _all up!”._ Pollution clenched a hand over their chest in pain: “What?! It took months to contaminate it!!”. Eve chuckled and raised her hand: “I can do even more, you know?”. She snapped her fingers and all the useless garbage that was laying around all over the world disappeared into nothingness. Pollution felt it deep in their very being and screamed in agony as she too dissolved.

War wasn’t intimidated but fascinated: “Hmm…interesting, no one I´ve ever met before was this powerful, except for the antichrist” she made a pause and took a step towards Eve: “Did your daddy have an affair with Satan himself?”. It was a coincidence she used Eve´s endearment for her father. Aziraphale huffed indignantly: “H-How dare you!”. Crowley growled low in his throat and was, yet again, about to intervene but was stopped by Eve and her words: “Just because you can´t fuck him yourself, you think up such stories to hide how jealous you are?”. Eve barely managed to dodge the flaming sword as War brought it down so fast: “You bitch!”. Aziraphale felt his stomach drop at the sight and cried out in fear: “Be careful!”. Eve kicked her foot up in a swift motion, knocking the sword out of War´s tight grasp and catching it mid fall. War stumbled back, her eyes full of hatred and rage: “You can´t stop this war from happening! Even if I am gone, this time heaven and hell will fight!”. “Oh, I know” stated Eve calmly, the tip of her index caressed the blade absentminded: “Peace will come though…Because I will bring them both down with it”. War was blinded by her rage as she ran at Eve, realizing to late that Eve was at an advantage like this. She realised it when the sword pierced through her body. Eve watched as she turned into dust, being taking away with the next breeze.

Eve let the sword drop to the ground and looked up at Death, the last one standing. “She isn’t going to try and fight him, right?” whispered Crowley as he gripped his husbands hand tighter. Aziraphale furrowed his brows in worry: “I hope not”.

Eve walked closer to Death and it looked like she was about to fight him. But then she bowed her head down in front of him, receiving a light bow from Death himself in return. “You can not be defeated, Death, and I am not going to try it. You are necessary in our world, your work is important to keep up the balance between creation and passing on” Eve respected him and walked a few steps back again, looking up to meet his “eyes”. “You have made your choice, promised one…I wish you luck” Death unfolded his wings of endless darkness. Aziraphale and Crowley considered themselves lucky for seeing it twice. Eve always wanted to see them for herself, ever since her parents told her the story of the supposed end of the world. Death used his wings to disappear, making stars dance in front of their very eyes, before it was all gone and left them wondering if any of it was real. Eve took a few deep breaths before turning around to her parents.

Aziraphale and Crowley hugged her tightly, sheading a few tears. “You can´t be so reckless, hellspawn! This was far too dangerous!” Crowley kissed her hair and wiped his own tears away. Aziraphale sniffled and kissed her cheek: “I don’t know why you just went up to them right away, maybe Seraphina or Arachne said something and you listened” the angel held her face in both of his soft hands, looking into her eyes seriously: “Promise us that you won´t do that again! We have to work together to fight off heaven and hell…We can´t risk losing you”. Crowley nodded his agreement: “He´s right, hellspawn. No more face offs alone”.

Eve closed her eyes and took the angels hands from her face with her own, stepping away a bit: “I am sorry about this”. Crowley and Aziraphale wondered what exactly she was referring to when chains emerged from the ground beneath them, taking hold of their wrists and pulling them down a bit, forcing them to kneel on the ground. They snapped their fingers furiously, but the chains didn’t budge. “What the hell is this?!” Crowley pulled at his chains until his skin hurt, looking at his angel that was in the same state as himself. Eve came closer again and kneeled down to them, placing a gentle kiss on both right cheeks and smiling calmly: “I have to do this alone. It is my destiny and I will play my role as you two should as well”. Aziraphale felt tears rolling down his face: “Eve! What are you talking about?! You let us go right now!”. Eve instead got up again and walked a few feet away. “Eve Crowley-Fell!” yelled Aziraphale desperately, hoping she would listen to her full name like all the times before. He was relieved when Eve turned around again, but not for long.

Eve held both her hands over her chest and concentrated. A beautiful light began to form and Crowley and Aziraphale stared at their daughter as she let this piece of her essence free. It formed some sort of bubble over them, covering them on all sides and shining in all colours imaginable. “As long as I stand, this bubble will also. Nothing can harm you. When I am done, I will let you free again” Eve explained, her head turning towards the sky as the horns of heaven played their tune, announcing their coming. Soon the ground began to shake as well, making Eve tumble just slightly, hell was on it´s way as well and she could feel that Lucifer was coming up too. It made the panic for the demon and angel tied to the ground only worse. They screamed and begged Eve to let them free, to let them help her, but no luck.

Eve took another few deep breathes and let herself turn into her true form, like _god_ had told her to. Crowley and Aziraphale went silent in awe as she watched her turn. The right side of her body was beginning to be covered in patches of black snake scales, a dark power rising as well. Her left side of the body began to glow golden, angelic light radiating from that side. At the end, beautiful, big grey wings unfolded behind her, stretching out and covering her from her parents view for a moment before she pulled them more towards her body. Aziraphale thought back to his conversation with Seraphina about their wings. He should have seen this coming; Combine white and black wings and you get grey ones.

Eve turned around to them one last time, smiling: “I love you”.


	39. The war, Part 2

Eve watched in astonishment as the heavenly army descended to the earth. Millions upon millions of soldiers, their white uniforms we´re almost blinding! At the same time the legion of the damned crawled out from the ground, dusting themselves off and preparing to battle. The two sides stared at each other in hatred. The earth shook once more, even worse this time. The ground behind the damned creaked open, flames emerged and a roaring growl travelled through the air as Lucifer arrived. _Suppose he isn’t as scary when he is in his human-form,_ Eve thought to herself, studying her ex-husband. His true form was huge, intimidating of course.

Memories of him forcing himself on her, the horrible pain when the mark burned itself into her flesh and the wedding, were he forced her own father to agree to this crap, it all was flashing through her mind. Anger was rising in her vessel, making her hands tremble with it, but she breathed through it, _I need to stay calm, no use at getting angry._ Lucifer was the biggest threat right now, so she would have to take him down first.

A call roared through the battle ground, announcing the beginning of the war. Eve could only watch as the two army´s ran towards the other, crashing together and starting the fight. Eve´s parents were still behind her and she wanted to look at them again but wasn´t sure if she could look away again. _Alright, just remember; Discoporation is alright, but no actual killing unless it is necessary._

The first step Eve took towards the dark army shook the earth. It startled the others but didn’t end the fight. Lucifer on the other hand felt the power and looked around to find it´s source, his eyes locking themselves on Eve. She walked onward, a few demons noticed her and moved away in fear, others readied themselves for the fight. Eve ignored the cheers from the angels, thinking this means she was on their side, which she was absolutely not. The first demon who was brave enough to stand in Eve´s way was surprised to find himself back in hell without his corporation, the others stumbling over each other to get away from her as she walked on. She dodged the attacks of the lower demons easily, never really taking her eyes off of Lucifer as she walked closer. The bastard had a smirk on his lips at the scene, not feeling affected by Eve. One demon dared and touched her wings, as she turned around to face him, the demon was too scared to let her wings go and found himself being flung across the area, landing just a few feet before the angels, he too went down to hell. More and more demons were sent back to hell by Eve as she got closer and closer to Lucifer, finding herself surrounded by higher demons at one point.

“Promizzzzed one” Beelzebub snarled at her. The prince of hell, Dagon and Hastur faced her while the others continued the fight, being sure that their help was unnecessary. The three were the last barrier between Eve and Lucifer and they were ready to protect their master, not that he really needed it. “Choosing heaven over hell, how could you?” Dagon sounded sarcastic, though for some reason Eve felt like she actually hurt their feelings. Eve smirked at them: “Who said I am working for heaven? Trust me, they´re next”. Hastur stayed quiet, just listening and taking in the dangerous scene. “And you think you can actually fight uzzzz all? And then Lucifer himzzzelf?” Beelzebub asked her, her tone made it clear that she found Eve to be more than just naïve. “Wanna see?” Eve offered, stepping away when Dagon tried to grab her, but Eve was just too fast.

“What the hell is she doing?!” Crowley stretched his neck as much as he could so he could have a glimpse of their daughter, who disappeared into the crowd a while ago. “ _Oh lord,_ please keep our daughter safe” Aziraphale prayed, but was forced out of it as a high-pitched scream was heard. They looked around, finding the source to be actually flying towards them. Beelzebub smacked against the bubble, falling down it and landing on the ground just outside. They were still conscious, though that won´t hold long. “Lord Beelzebub, what an honour” Crowley couldn’t help but mock them, he was sure Eve had thrown them around like that. Aziraphale glared at him: “Stop that, they´re hurt already”. He couldn’t help it, no matter how bad they are or how evil, when he saw the pitiful state the prince of hell was in right now, he was sorry for them. Not for long though as with their last bit of energy left, they raised their hand and flipped the husbands the bird before discorporating before them. “Well, that was rude” whispered Aziraphale while Crowley chuckled quietly.

Eve managed to sent Dagon back down as well, now she stood face to face with Hastur. The duke of hell seemed off somehow. He wasn’t preparing for battle or made a smug comment, he just looked at Eve with his black eyes. He didn’t look like a threat at all, but Eve knew better than to let her guard down: “Won´t you fight me?”. Hastur pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, not caring that this wasn’t the best moment for a smoke: “Nope”. He knew Lucifer was looking at them, waiting for something to happen. But Hastur was tired. The war seemed to be such a good idea, he was waiting for so long, but now when it actually happened, he didn’t see the point to it anymore. Yes, the fall and the betrayal from the ones he once saw as his family still hurt, it would always hurt, but fighting them didn’t help at all. The last few days he thought back at the one being he would ever call a friend; Ligur. He was just too done: “Sent me back down, if you please. Or kill me, whatever suits you more”. Eve didn’t know what was up with him, but she knew he would be dead if he just let her go through to his master. It took a total of five seconds after his request when Hastur found himself back in hell, surrounded by his fellow demons and acted like he didn’t ask Eve for this, but just lost the fight with her.

With Hastur gone she headed straight for Lucifer. The devil grinned from one horn to the other: “Oh honey, there you are”. “Fuck off, Lucifer!” Eve yelled at him, her wings stretching out behind her. Lucifer´s grin faded as he reached into his essence, trying to find his connection to Arachne, but finding that he couldn’t sense it anymore: “Where is it?!”. Eve laughed at him: “Oh, poor Lucy, searching for something? To bad, Arachne is gone just as much as any connection we ever had”. Calling the devil “Lucy” was more than just risky, but she needed to work him up for her plan to work. Lucifer studied her closer, recognizing the black scales as the once from Arachne and gritted his teeth in anger: “My wife seems to be gone”. “She was never your wife, neither she nor me!” Eve flapped her wings and ascended upwards, being face to face with him now. And she saw the anger in those eyes, it reminded her of their first meeting, but she wasn’t scared anymore.

A large hand snapped after her as she flew around him in a mocking way: “Too slow, Lucy?”. Crowley and Aziraphale watched them, not breathing since they saw Eve standing before Lucifer. Once again they fought with the chains, pulling at them until actual tears formed from the pain of it. “She can´t take him on alone!” Aziraphale cried out, giving up against the chains again and leaned over to his husband, searching for comfort which Crowley needed too. “I-I can´t look anymore” sniffled Crowley as he rested his head on the soft blonde curls, closing his eyes in fear. How on earth, heaven and hell did Eve think she can take on the devil himself?! “Crowley look!!” Aziraphale cried out, which made Crowley look again, his heart stopped beating: “NO!”.

“Got ya!” laughed Satan as he tightened his grip on Eve. He had caught her in one of his fists and was relishing the sight before him when Eve squirmed. “Not so bold anymore, huh?” chuckled Lucifer low: “I can make you my queen again, but first we have a war to win”. Eve rolled her eyes at him: “We´ll see about that, Lucy”. “Stop calling my that!” his yelling shook the earth and his fist tightened just that little bit more, just what Eve needed. She fought through the pain as she heard the glass shattering. Lucifer heard it too and was about to ask when he felt the stabbing pain in his hand and immediately let go of Eve, who managed to land, if a bit off balanced. Eve healed herself and watched as Satan screamed in agony, making both army’s stop whatever they were doing. He held his hand and watched in horror as it began to dissolve, burning him away slowly but surely. “Holy water is rather nasty, I know” Eve dodged as his other fist was brought down, trying to hit her. The holy water burned him away bit by bit and he knew he was screwed, but he would be twice as damned if he didn’t kill Eve for it. Eve on the other hand even felt a bit sorry for this. Holy water was a terrible way to go and especially like this when it slowly burned through you. The other demons knew he was doomed as well. Some ran all the way back to hell, others still tried to fight on, despite the ever growing fear.

Eve still had two bottles of holy water left and she just couldn’t take the agony of her enemy anymore. It was a rather stupid move, she knew, but she flew up again, turning and dodging all of his attacks as she tried to get closer to his mouth. When she was close enough, she threw both bottles into his screaming mouth, she saw them breaking in the back of his throat before she got smacked down hard to the ground. Her vision was fuzzy and her head drummed, her ears ringing. She was sure Lucifer was about to finish the deal when she turned around to look at him again, finding only his remains as they slowly slipped down the crack in the ground. Eve was glad that the few demons that still stood against the heavenly army fled the scene now, ignoring her despite of her injuries. She used this to steady and heal herself again, taking deep breathes. She looked over at the bubble where her parents sat, crying, she could tell even from this distance. Eve smiled and waved at them, _only a few more moments, I promise._

“She killed Lucifer! HOLY FUCK!” Crowley was sure he was drunk or dreaming or hallucinating! Because there is no way he just saw his own daughter destroy the dark lord himself. Aziraphale saw Eve waving at them through his tears and raised his hand a bit to wave back: “My dear, please be safe”. Lucifer may be dead, but now Eve was walking towards the heavenly army, which cheered for her, not seeing that she wasn’t about to party with them. “D-Do you think she´ll…kill them too?” Aziraphale asked his husband. Behind the army he saw the archangels and Eve seemed to head directly towards them. “She could…they would deserve it, I´d say” Crowley shrugged as they watched on. Prouder than ever to call Eve their daughter.

Eve clenched her jaw tight as the first few angels ran towards her, cheering and being overjoyed. None of that. It had a bit of nostalgia for her as she set herself on hellfire, which made all the angels stop in fear, some already flying away. The ones that stood their ground or dared to come closer could consider themselves lucky as Eve made sure they would all have miraculous escapes from the flames. The ones that really annoyed her still, she discorporated with ease as she marched on towards the archangels. Her heart hurt when she saw Gabriel. He looked horrible. He was pale, his beautiful eyes lost their shine and over all he radiated a deep sadness. _Treats him right,_ a part of her thought. Eve wanted to be alone with the four archangels for their final showdown and faced the rest of the angels, her voice growling dangerously: “Leave us alone!”. The most angels didn’t think twice and left, the few that stayed or wanted to watch them found themselves back in heaven with out a body and attended to their paperwork to get another one.

Now there she was, in front of Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Sandalphon. Except for Gabriel, the archangels looked unaffected by all Eve had done. They should be tremoring in fear, she just killed Lucifer, for _her sake!_ “Well done, promised one” Sandalphon smiled his most fake smile and clapped his hands a few times. “We knew you were smart enough to choose heaven” Uriel continued, her lips pulling up for a smile of her own. “Stop this bullshit already! You all know that I am about to fight you too” Eve avoided looking at Gabriel, it still hurt too much. “Oh, but why, Eve? Hell is defeated, we can all just go home without more fighting” Michael glared at her. The memory when Michael looked at her just like that before sending her off to kill those ten demons came back to her mind, making her growl: “Fuck that”. Michael shook her head, as if she was disappointed in Eve: “Too bad…Gabriel, kill her”. Gabriel looked at his co-worker, eyes wide with disbelieve: “W-What?”. Michael sighed: “Kill her, you fool! This is your chance too make up for your failures”. Gabriel did indeed have a weapon in his right hand, a holy spear and he looked at it, then up at Eve. It hurt.

Gabriel took a few, very slow, steps towards Eve, who readied herself for the fight. She was about to kill him when they last saw each other, so why was this so hard now?! They stared at each other, not moving or breathing anymore. Gabriel raised his weapon, it looked like he was about to throw it. But then he closed his eyes and let the spear drop to the ground. “What are you doing, Gabriel?!” Uriel shook her head at the sight, how dare he not do as he was told?! Gabriel opened his eyes again, looking into Eve´s as he whispered: “I can´t…I love her, I can´t hurt her again”. Eve softened and watched when Gabriel turned and walked away.

Gabriel was just a few feet away when he had to stop suddenly. _W-Why do I feel…pain? W-What…_ He looked down at himself, staring at the tip of a sword as it came out of his chest, covered in his blood. 


	40. The war, Part 3

Gabriel wasn’t a fool. Did he know he could get injured in battle? Of course, he knew. Did he expect to get killed? Not really, but he knew it was possible. Did he expect to be killed by one of his fellow angels? Definitely not. So maybe he was a fool after all.

Eve clasped her hands over her mouth as Michael pulled her sword out of Gabriel, cleaning it with a mere thought: “What a shame, really”. Gabriel laid his right hand over his chest, where the sword just was, and didn’t dare to breath. The pain was intense, but the shook was far worse. Then he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and dropped to the floor, first on his knees but then that was too much as well and he fell forward, laying in the dirt, everything getting darker and darker around him.

Michael considered themselves to be very clever. Gabriel was useless because of his feelings and she was sure Eve would be happy to see him dead as well, after all he did betray her badly. Which made her own pain so much worse. She turned around again, realizing far too late that Eve didn’t want any of this. Michael screamed in agony as Eve´s, now claw like, hand was rammed straight through her abdomen and then set on hellfire, burning the archangel from the inside out. The last thing she would ever see we´re the angry and teary eyes of Eve.

Eve pulled her arm free, miracling away the angelic blood as she looked at Uriel and Sandalphon, who stepped away immediately. Eve laid her eyes over Gabriel´s limp body on the ground and kneeled down to him, shaking him at his shoulders: “Gabriel? You still with me?!”. Gabriel didn’t move but he wasn’t fully dead yet, which was Eve´s only change of saving him. She reached inside her vessel, deep until she found her essence again, pulling a piece of it free and then slammed it down into Gabriel´s very core. His body convulsed with the force of it as Eve bonded their two essences together. Gabriel´s was so weak that Eve wasn’t sure if her essence could actually stabilize it. Tears fell down, staining the archangels clothes as Eve began to pray: “ _Please, please lord, don’t take him from me, not now, not ever again, please!”._

Aziraphale and Crowley had to watch all of it and even they were shocked about Michaels bloodlust. The bubble around them began to shiver and then fell away completely, the chains vanishing. For a moment they feared the worst, that Eve was dying and couldn’t keep the bubble up any longer. So they ran towards the scene, almost fainting when they arrived. They didn’t expect to see _that._

Uriel and Sandalphon were shivering and shaking in fear, crumbled on the floor, not daring to look up. But what was truly unexpected was the new presence. Eve cried over Gabriel´s body, eyes closed and trembling. Two soft hands had enveloped her face by her cheeks, caressing them and wiping the tears away. The hands belonged to _her._ Aziraphale and Crowley instantly recognized _her_ and dropped to their knees, Aziraphale in worship and Crowley in fear.

 _God_ didn’t pay them a single glimpse as _she_ reached over and placed _her_ lips on Eve´s forehead. Only then did she opened her eyes, startled to see _her_ smiling back but then leaned into the soft touch, her voice pleading: “Please, I did as _you_ destined for me, but please give him back to me, _my lord”. She_ let her hands fall from Eve´s face and laid them over Gabriel´s body, the wound slowly closing but Gabriel wouldn’t move: “He will be alright, but he will need time to heal fully”. Eve didn’t think about her actions and embraced _her,_ crying into _her_ shoulder: “Thank you!”. _God_ chuckled and patted her back: “I merely healed his body, my child. His very essence only survived because you gave him a piece of your own”. Eve pulled away again, scared as Gabriel was gone, but _she_ comforted her: “He is in heaven, save and sound”. With that _God_ stood up and moved over to the other two archangels, who trembled even more with every step she took. “You two will go back to heaven as well! Help the injured angels and rethink all your actions. In time, I will come to judge and if necessary, punish you” _she_ spoke harshly, which Eve found to be rather satisfying when the archangels didn’t even dare to speak and miracled themselves away.

Eve sighed in relieve, looking over at her parents. Oh, right. Eve crawled over to them and was instantly embraced, tears flowing freely. “Oh, Eve, we´re so proud of you!” Aziraphale sniffled into her hair. “I-I´m sorry I chained you d-down” sobbed Eve in response, whining when Crowley kissed her forehead: “Just…don’t ever do it again, alright? Gave us nearly a heartattack”. “You aren’t capable of a heartattack, Crowley” the demon trembled when _she_ said his name. All three pulled away a bit to look up at their _creator. God_ had the loveliest, warmest and calmest smile on _her_ lips as _she_ kneeled down besides them. Aziraphale didn’t feel like he deserved to be eye to eye with _her_ and Crowley already lowered his gaze, because he definitely didn’t deserve to look at _her._ “My dear children, do not fear me or my gaze” _she_ said, humming softly when both complied and looked at her: “Eve did exactly as I told her. I knew she would be save and loved in your care”. “Y-You…” Crowley didn’t finish his question, though everyone knew what he wanted to say. “You blessed us with our child, _my lord?”_ Aziraphale asked for him, taking a hold of his husbands hand. _God_ nodded and caressed one cheek from both husbands: “I always wanted to see you two happy. You both hold so much love in you, far more than any other being in heaven or hell, and you shared it with each other. I formed Eve and placed her in your body, Aziraphale. This was all according to my plan”. “T-Thanks for that” Crowley murmured and reached over with his free hand to hold that of his daughter.

 _God_ stood up again, taking a look at the earth _she_ created: “There is much to do, my children. Eve is destined to bring my children together again and you will help her, as you´ve always done. Go to heaven and hell, tell them my wishes and heal the injured”. “Alright. Then I guess I will be with Seraphina and-“ Aziraphale was cut off by Eve: “They´re gone”. “What do you mean, gone?” Crowley looked their daughter over, staring at the black scales. “ _Our lord_ has combined my essence again, Arachne and Seraphina are both back to the rest of me. It´s just me now” Eve explained, suddenly wondering if her parents are sad about that. “Well, then that´s just perfect” Aziraphale smiled at his daughter, a bit confused why she looked so worried. “Yeah, all back to our Eve, just like it should be” Crowley smiled as well, realising her hand so he could pat her hair. Eve sighed deeply, at last turning back to her human vessel, her true form hidden again. _God_ smiled at the three: “Now go in peace, I love you all dearest”. And gone _she_ was, leaving the family to talk about all that happened before beginning with their tasks. Eve turned back into her human-ish vessel.

_Hours later in hell_

“Oh! Oh, could I have like a Mohawk?! I always wanted one!” the 1´288´456 demon asked, excited to watch Eve create his new vessel, not caring that she was the reason he needed a new one to begin with. Eve couldn’t help but cringe at the requested hairstyle but did as he wished and helped him to find his way inside his newly formed body. When Eve and Crowley arrived in hell with the intension to help, it was clear that they wouldn’t be trusted. They told them what _god_ said to them and after some convincing they were finally at their work. While Crowley helped with some injures as best he could, Eve created new vessels for the demons, having just recently discovered that _god_ gifted this ability to her. The endless line moved along, and Eve smiled at the next demon, Hastur. “Doing some charity work now, are we?” the duke chuckled, Eve just raised an eyebrow at him: “Do you not want a body?”. Hastur shook his head: “Of course I do…Just give me a vessel that looks like my last one, please”. It was a long time ago when Hastur last said the word please. Eve created it, with the little addition that his new body was clean and actually smelled good. Hastur snarled at her and stepped inside: “It´s not _that_ bad!”. “Ehhh” Eve smirked and watched him get adjusted: “You´re welcome, by the way”. Hastur just smirked back and moved along so Eve could work on further. She was glad that _god_ was creating the vessels for heaven, otherwise Eve would never ever finish.

Crowley meanwhile was having a stare off with his former boss, Beelzebub. “I zzzztill don’t like you” they said, crossing their arms, still adjusting to their new body. “I don’t like you, either. But I don’t want to keep fucking fight with you. Let´s just make a deal and stay away from each other, hmm?” Crowley held his hand out for a shake, waiting. The prince, or should he say king, of hell sighed deeply and accepted the hand shake, sealing their deal: “I have too much to do anyway, hell izzzzn´t gonna rule itzzzzself”. They are hurt because of Lucifer´s death but they were also ready to take the throne now, actually thinking about the first negotiations they could form with heaven.

After more hours upon hours of them working hard in hell, Eve had finally created the last vessel for the last demon without one. She slumped back in her seat, exhausted. Even her powers would have to have a limit. Eve could´ve fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn’t for her father, who sat down next to her: “Done, hellspawn?”. Eve just nodded, her head rolling over to face him: “You too?”. “For now, yes…” Crowley grabbed her hand, caressing it with his thumb: “I wanted to tell you…that, eh…” Crowley struggled to get it out, but finally managed to: “If you want to be with Gabriel…then we won´t have any objection, anymore”. Eve was too occupied with her new task that she didn’t stop to think about all that happened today: “I-I don’t know, dad…I have lost my trust in him”. Crowley saw the love pooled for the archangel in her eyes and smiled: “Go see him, I know you want to”. And it was true, she wanted to see him being ok. Eve hugged her father tight: “We´ll see us at home, alright?”. “Yeah” Crowley smiled, wanting to save his daughter from further exhaustion and miracled her up to heaven himself.

Aziraphale was busy healing the few remaining injured angels when he felt Eve´s presence behind him, turning with a smile: “Well hello, my love”. “Hey daddy” Eve smiled weakly at him and kissed his cheek: “You getting along?”. “Oh yes, it was a long time since a felt this peaceful in heaven and working along side _her_ again is making me very happy…though I miss you father” Aziraphale sighed quietly, healing the soldier completely and then getting up to let him rest. “Dad is on his way home, I think you deserve some time with him alone” Eve smiled, taking a hold of his hands. “Then where are you going?” he asked, already having a good idea as to the answer. Eve couldn’t hide her blush: “I-I wanted to look after Gabriel, if that’s alright?”. Aziraphale hugged her then, tightly: “My dear, of course it is alright…I am sorry about our behaviour. Gabriel does love you, I could feel it even when his body was this weak…now go, love”. He gently nudged her in the direction of Gabriel´s office, knowing that _god_ had put him there in his own bed.

Eve took a few deep breaths before she entered the familiar room. She looked at the couch, smiling at the memories, how much love they shared in this room alone. The door to the hidden bedroom was wide open, giving Eve a full look. There under the covers laid Gabriel, eyes closed, features relaxed. If Eve couldn’t see that he was breathing, she would think he was dead. Slowly she approached the bed, taking a seat at the edge of it, carful not to wake him. _Oh god, why did you make him this handsome?_

Gabriel stirred in his sleep, a small pained grunt escaping his sore throat as his eyelids began to flutter. Eve thought about leaving again, fearing the archangels gaze, somehow, but then he already opened his eyes. Purple met blue and gold: _“My love?”._


	41. The rest of our eternity

Eve wanted to melt into the endearment, she longed to hear him call her _his love_ again. A loving smile laid on her lips, forgetting her own pain in favour of focusing on Gabriel´s: “How are you?”. The archangel closed his eyes for a moment, analysing his current state; There was pain and his vessel ached like it never had before. But behind the haze of pain, he felt warm and loved. He doesn’t know what exactly happened, how he was still alive was a mystery to him, but then he saw his own essence. It was weak and part of it seemed to be lost, some was slowly regaining its strength. But deep inside, in his very core he saw another essence. It was holding up his structures, sending warmth and comfort through his being. He wondered who´s essence it was.

“Gabriel?” Eve grew concerned when Gabriel just closed his eyes instead of answering her. He opened his eyes again, grinning weakly: “Sorry”. Eve slowly reached over and under the cover, searching for his hand and holding it when she found it: “It´s alright if you can´t talk”. Gabriel sighed deeply, his thumb caressing her knuckles: “I feel better when you´re with me”. Eve slid closer to him over the bed, their hands emerging from the covers as she did so. “You´re so fucking stupid, you know?” Eve fought with her tears already, not letting Gabriel come up with an answer: “You can´t just turn your back on potential threat in battle!”. A single tear rolled down her cheek; She almost lost him. Her free hand came up to rest on his chest, she couldn’t look at his eyes anymore and focused them on her hand: “I-I´ll take my essence away once you´re stronger again”. Gabriel laid his free hand over hers, securing it on his chest: “You gave me a piece of your essence? After all I did, you still saved me?”. Eve bit her lip, looking up into those purple eyes once more: “Lucky for you, I still love you”. Now it was Gabriel who fought with his tears, though he let some fall down willingly, not caring anymore. He grunted in pain as he moved over a bit, giving Eve space to join him in his, or rather _their,_ bed. Even though Eve was put back together when _God_ combined her split essence again, she only now felt whole, wrapped tightly in her lovers’ arm. “I love you too” whispered Gabriel into the embrace, inhaling her scent. “I´m still mad at you, though” Eve pulled away a little, her face showing Gabriel how deeply hurt she was. He looked at her lips, the urge to kiss her was unbearable but he wasn’t sure if she wanted this yet. Eve saw his gaze, she felt a similar urge and moved just a bit closer to him again, their lips almost touching when she whispered: “No more games, no more secrets, understood?”. Gabriel answered first with a passionate kiss, which he never wanted to leave again, but did just that so he could answer her properly: “I swear to _the almighty herself,_ I will never betray you again”. Their lips found one another again and they were lost in their love for a while, before Gabriel had to take it easy again, his energy was draining faster than he liked it to. Eve helped him to find a position that was comfortable and started to caress his body with simple yet calming touches.

“Could you…leave it?” Gabriel avoided her eyes, he wasn’t sure if he was asking for too much too soon. Eve furrowed her brows in confusion: “Leave what?”. Gabriel chewed at his bottom lip, his voice almost silent: “Your essence”. Eve carefully guided his head over so she could look at him again, smiling despite being a bit nervous: “Why would you want that?”. Gabriel swallowed down a lump in his throat: “It f-feels…nice. It’s warm and-and its calming”. Eve stretched her neck to kiss him again, smiling when he relaxed into the bed again. “You can keep it…if you give me a piece of yours when you´re feeling better” Eve wanted to feel him this way too, it simply just wasn’t fair. Gabriel nuzzled his face into her soft hair: “I´d like that, very much so”. Gabriel wanted to kiss her until he was numb, leave this bed and spend some quality time with the only person he ever loved like this, but his vessel was betraying him. His eyes began to sting as he tried to keep them open, not wanting to be unconscious while he could spend time with Eve. She noticed, her hand rising to his hair, letting it run through them and lightly scratched his scalp: “Rest. I´ll stay with you, I promise”. But Gabriel couldn’t, just yet: “Could you fill in some blanks? I-I don’t really know what happened”. Eve felt her anger rise again, Michael was dead already, but she would gladly do it again. That feeling scared her to a certain degree, she didn’t want to be this violent and her goal in the battle was to not kill anyone except for Lucifer. She didn’t think about what she should, or shouldn’t, do. All she wanted was to revenge Gabriel´s apparent death and before she knew it, Michaels blood was on her hands.

“Michael…attacked you. Tried to kill you after you refused to fight me. I-I killed her instead” Eve wasn’t sure how Gabriel felt about that, not that Gabriel knew either. First, he felt a deep betrayal, they worked side by side for centuries! Their, lets call it friendship, was under some pressure in the past months, but that she would turn on him this instant, he didn’t expect that. Then, he felt remorse. They had some good times together, working on the first Armageddon, for example. And now, Michael was gone. He would never see her again and wasn’t sure if he should be glad or sad. He supposed both would have to do. Eve saw the mixed expression: “A-Are you alright? Should I leave?”. Gabriel tightened his arms around her at that: “Don’t you dare”. It was just a bit of relieve for her. The archangel deeply sighed and kissed her forehead: “I am just shocked. I-I never thought she would…and now she´s gone, I don’t know h-how to feel about it”. Gabriel weakened again, his energy was too low, he knew he needed to rest but found himself unable to. His eyes met with Eve´s, a soft desperate plea leaving his lips: “H-Help me s-sleep?”. Eve knew what he meant and cupped his face in her hands: “Always, my love…” kissing him softly and easing him into sleep with the use of her power, her essence deep inside him was making this even easier.

Gabriel´s body went limp and sunk into the soft bed even more. Eve made sure he could rest without more disorders. She thought about getting up again, maybe have a quick talk with _her_ and thank her for everything, who knew how long _she_ was still available like this? For all Eve knew _she_ could soon go back to _her_ ways, not talking with anyone. But when she saw her relaxed soulmate, still holding her, she couldn’t leave his side. Never wanted to again.

_At home_

Crowley and Aziraphale retired to the couch, both not saying a word since they arrived at their home. The shock was still set deep as they recounted all that happened today, the second Arma-I-don’t-think-so. Hopefully there wouldn’t be a third one. Silently Aziraphale reached for his husbands hand, bringing them both out of their thoughts. “Do you…I mean...how are you?” Crowley squeezed his angels hand once. So many things could have gone wrong today. Eve could´ve been hurt or even killed, Crowley and Aziraphale would´ve had to watch and then likely be killed as well. The earth and humanity they held so dearly would´ve been destroyed. Aziraphale seemed to realize it as well, turning and embracing his partner, tears threatening to burst forth: “I-I love y-you so much!”. Crowley hugged him tight: “I love you too, my angel”. They remained in each others arms for a while, sharing sweet, desperate kisses of relieve, before finally being able to relax somewhat into the couch.

“Eve really kicked some ass today” Crowley smiled bright, he was so proud of her. Aziraphale gave him a scolding look: “Language, my dear” but then couldn’t help but smirk: “But you are right”. Aziraphale rested his hand over his belly, smiling softly: “It sounds silly, but I feel like I only recently gave birth to her and now look at her. Saving the world all on her own”. Crowley grinned down at his angels hand, still resting on his abdomen: “Should I be jealous about _god_ knocking you up?”. Aziraphale went bright red: “C-Crowley! That’s not h-how…Why w-would I…You are the f-father…!”. “I know, I´m joking, angel” the demon laughed, taking his hand and kissing the back of it: “It´s kind of funny though, we never questioned how Eve came to be”. The truth was, and they both knew that, that they didn’t care. Eve was the biggest and most wonderful miracle and gift they would ever receive. They were, and still are, thankful for their daughter. Their happiness peaked so high, taking them with it, so high up that they simple didn’t have to question anything. Not even Crowley, who always loved to ask questions.

“Speaking of our little star, she still with Gabriel?” Crowley changed the subject. Aziraphale shrugged, his face beginning to turn back into its pale, creamy colour: “I think so…I have to say, I feel rather pity for him”. Crowley chuckled, stretching his arm over his angels shoulder: “Well I think he may not deserve to die, but watching him getting stabbed was kinda satisfying”. If Aziraphale was being honest with himself, he agreed with that, but would never voice it: “Still, I hope he is getting better”. “Ehh, I would like to see him suffer, just for a little while longer, just because for that stupid grin at your trial” Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer, the angel noticed the protective gesture. Crowley´s deepest fears always involved his family. He didn’t care about himself. The demon would endure every torture and every execution their enemies would come up with just to spare Aziraphales and Eve´s life. Aziraphale caressed his cheeks softly, all his love was pooled in his ocean eyes as he spoke: “My dearest Crowley, as far as I know heaven and hell are working on their first negotiations. _God_ and Eve will work on bringing together our former sides. And I am sure that nothing harmful will come our way, not with Eve being such an important role”. Crowley leaned into the soft touch, humming in contentment: “I hope you´re right, my loveliest angel”. They kissed again, grinning like it was their first ever kiss and not their 1´000´000th.

_Six month later_

“Careful, don’t push yourself too hard” Eve glanced up at Gabriel, who chuckled at her worried look: “I´m fine, I promise”. Eve sighed, giving up on trying to win this: “Just take it easy”. They were walking towards the, now, familiar cottage. Aziraphale and Crowley settled down in the south, a new home was in order after all that happened. Eve in the meantime managed to convince, which surprisingly didn’t take much, Gabriel into getting a home of their own, here on earth near to her parents. Eve liked how human-like their life was becoming, Gabriel would go to work, a.k.a heaven, during the day and return home in the early evening, taking some extra time off so he wouldn’t have to leave Eve alone for long. Crowley and Aziraphale first felt sad and even a bit scared when Eve announced that she would “leave the nest” as it were. They somehow never thought about that possibility before. But they found themselves happy in their new home, just the two of them, like in the old times. Not that they would ever want it to be completely like that ever again.

The husbands were preparing their table for the get together, preparing tea and coffee and getting some pastries from the fridge. When the doorbell rang, Aziraphale almost skipped in his walk, his joy to seeing his daughter again getting stronger with each step. The door opened and Eve instantly embraced her father, she had to admit she was missing them, it was hard getting used to not seeing them every day. When they pulled away again, Aziraphale greeted Gabriel and invited them inside. “Hey hellspawn” Crowley kissed her forehead, then turned to Gabriel: “Mr. Archangel”. “Good day, wily demon” once, those words were meant to be mocking, but now it was all on good fun. They sat down on the table, enjoying the beverages and eating the pastries. It was still a bit awkward, it wasn’t like they could all just forget their history, but they worked on bettering their relationship. Gabriel was learning to live among the humans, grateful that Eve was helping him. He learned to enjoy a few simpler things like taking a bath, eating new things or his first time in a cinema. He slowly saw the appeal Aziraphale and Crowley had with humanity.

“So, how´s work?” Crowley asked, taking a sip of his coffee. “Heaven and hell are working on a sort of peace treaty, Eve is helping with the negotiations and we´re making a lot of process” Gabriel announced, smiling over at Eve, who kissed his cheek then. “That is wonderful! And _god?”_ Aziraphale asked with a hopeful smile. Eve shook her head, sighing: “Still nothing”. _The almighty_ had returned to _her_ old ways, just like Eve had feared. She knew _she_ was there, watching over everything like _she_ always did, and she was thankful for the trust _she_ had in Eve. But it was frustrating to an extent, _the mother_ was silent once more, not answering their calls anymore, Eve missed talking to _her._ Eve felt a warmth in her essence, comforting her and she smiled over at Gabriel. Recently Eve received her part of the promise, Gabriel had given her a piece of his essence. What they didn’t expect was the strong connection it would create. Gabriel could feel Eve´s sorrow and could comfort her, even when they were apart, and Eve could do the same. It was amazing! “Well, _she_ is rather busy” chuckled Crowley, pulling Eve out of her thoughts again. Aziraphale beamed his happiness towards his daughter, the love he felt in return could make him cry out in his joy. Their lives were perfect, peaceful even. Something they all longed for since Eve´s birth. No more tries of taken her away, no more of heavens or hells influences. Just peace. What more could they wish for? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever written FanFic in english, I hope it doesnt sound confusing or anything. I hope you can enjoy the story I am trying to tell :D


End file.
